Viñeta
by Mariohn
Summary: Donde las cosas que guardamos en el armario son tan grandes, que a veces no nos queda tiempo para recordarlo todo. #inktober #inktober2019
1. Anillo

**Advertencias:**

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Relaciones Homosexuales y Heterosexuales.

Crush Homosexuales.

A veces spoiler sobre Este no es un melodrama común, este es un super melodrama.

**Fanfics relacionados con esta historia:** Vamos, que los conocen. Si no miren mi perfil :)

* * *

_He decidido participar en el Inktober :D y como tengo una imaginación de mierda para publicar cosas originales (pero lo intentaré algún día, espero. Realmente lo espero) decidí escribir 31 viñetas sobre el universo de melodrama. A veces sobre parejas, a veces sobre situaciones. Y espero también terminarlo xD! pero si me atraso, me pondré al día._

**¡1ero de octubre, tenemos un poco de Scorbus!**

.

...

* * *

**Anillo.**

**.**

**.**

...

Scorpius no sabe porque lo ha comprado. Pero está ahí, en su bolsillo, y parece que su peso se incrementa cada vez que piensa en ello. No ha podido evitarlo, sin embargo. No había llegado a Hogsmeade seguro de hacerlo, pero hizo falta el transitar por la plaza central, acercarse a las tiendas cercanas antes de que su mirada se posara en la joyería… y había entrado en ella, como si hubiese sido hechizado con un _imperio_.

La idea le había estado dando vueltas hace bastante tiempo, pero no se había animado hasta hace esa mañana.

Se detuvo y suspiró, ajustándose la bufanda negra que el mismo Albus le había puesto encima de la cabeza antes de que saliera. Los días fríos comenzaban a ser una buena amenaza para el arribo del invierno y, aunque no era su estación favorita, si era la de Albus. Y sólo por eso valía la pena.

Aquella mañana se había levantado, le había visto junto a él después de mucho tiempo sin poder dormir juntos debido a sus turnos de trabajo… y lo había pensado. Que su vida no sería la misma sin él, que necesitaba _mucho_ _más_ de él que el ser simples novios. A pesar de decidir compartir una vida junto al otro.

Por eso, lo había comprado.

Aquel anillo.

¿Cómo se lo daría, sin embargo? ¿Lo invitaría a cenar y lo propondría silenciosamente, entre el postre y el champagne? ¿Lo deslizaría entre sus dedos después de hacer el amor, cuando la noche fuese especialmente fría y el cuerpo de Albus buscara refugiarse en el suyo? ¿Lo haría con normalidad, cuando tuvieran un tiempo libre en el trabajo?

Posibilidades, posibilidades…

Scorpius sonrió, ocultando la mitad de su rostro en la bufanda mientras sus pies abandonaban aquella tienda y la cajita provocaba pequeños golpes contra su bolsillo a cada paso que daba. Ya tenían una casa, se dijo, una casa que aún no le mostraba, pero esperaba que fuera del agrado de su pareja. Tal vez, si lo llevaba hacia allá…

Posibilidades, posibilidades…


	2. Imbécil

**¡2do de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Teddy!**

.

...

* * *

**Imbécil.**

**.**

**.**

...

Aprieta los dientes cuando lo ve salir de su habitación, con una chaqueta en la mano. Es viernes en la noche, la televisión no puede ser más aburrida y Edward se encuentra dormido en la cuna que Teddy instaló a un lado del sillón. James alza una ceja al ver el programa de variedades que se encuentra viendo, pero no dice nada. Últimamente a penas le habla. Teddy se voltea y le dirige una mirada interrogante, que no tiene recepción alguna. Pero como tampoco la esperaba, se contenta con mirarlo sin que él se sienta incómodo.

–**Voy a salir** –admite el pelirrojo, después de un minuto de silencio. Teddy hace una mueca visible, pero asiente al final. James vuelve a asentir, colocándose la chaqueta negra de cuero sobre una camiseta azul eléctrica que consigue que su cabello se vea más rojo de lo que es. Lleva el cabello echado hacia atrás y unos jeans que el auror sabía, que usaba en ocasiones específicas.

Un bar, concretamente.

–**¿Volverás muy tarde? **–preguntó, como si no quisiera la cosa. No tiene derecho, lo sabe, pero aún así siente que necesita saberlo. Necesita al menos evaluar hasta donde puede entrometerse sin tocar el límite. Que tanto ha logrado reparar lo que ha perdido.

Por imbécil. Por ser un gran imbécil.

James duda, antes de contestar. Desde que volvió a admitirlo en su casa, siempre dudaba. Era por eso por lo que Teddy había intentado por todos los medios darle su espacio, ir con cuidado. No hacer cosas vuelvan la convivencia más incómoda de lo ya es –**Lo digo por si Ed se despierta y te necesita…** –dice, intentando que su comentario no parezca controlador ni insistente, como si lo habría sido antes, mucho antes. James le mira un momento y parece desinflarse después de según él, decidir que no pisaba terreno peligroso.

–Yo… trataré de volver temprano –dice al final, un poco dubitativo. Teddy se muerde el labio. Sabe que no lo hará, que no volverá temprano. Pero se aferra a su decisión de no interferir con su vida, después de todo lo que ha sucedido. James se acerca y besa la cabecita de Ed con cariño, antes de mirarlo a él. Y es un segundo, sólo un segundo en el que Teddy puede intercambiar una mirada con James y todo parece estar bien en el mundo, antes de que el hombre se levanta. Y se aleja de él.

Teddy se pregunta, cuando James se aleja, si aquella chispa de anhelo en sus ojos es suficiente para arreglar la confianza que él destruyó.

¿Será suficiente, para volver a tener lo que tenían?

¿Será suficiente, para que James no llegue oliendo a colonia de mujer? ¿Para que deje de dolerle cada vez que pasaba?

¿Para volver a tocarle?

¿Será suficiente, para dejar de considerarse a si mismo un gran imbécil?


	3. Cebo

**¡3 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Teddy!**

.

...

* * *

**Cebo.**

**.**

**.**

...

Ha lanzado más hechizos de lo que habría hecho en un día normal, o una misión encubierta. La cantidad de días sin dormir ha sido tal, que Teddy comenzó a considerar que, _en serio_, necesita buscar un lugar donde descansar o se terminará desmayando del cansancio. No estaba acostumbrado a tal esfuerzo físico. Aquello era para personas como James, más que como él. Hizo una mueca. Mierda. Se suponía que se había propuesto no pensar en él hasta que la misión terminaba y ahí iba de nuevo.

James siempre aparecía en sus pensamientos cuando menos _debía_ pensar en él.

Pero como siempre, se obligó a pensar en el momento. A intentar seguir vivo. Las personas con las que viajaba, que se suponía que _debía apresar_ se encontraban en el mismo estado o peor que él. Ellos habían tenido menos cuartel, al estar huyendo del cuerpo de Aurores ruso y británico. Lodge, Vólkov y Korshunova habían formado un círculo alrededor de él para tener todos los ángulos cubiertos. No les quedaba de otra, al encontrarse en medio de un bosque completamente denso y con la nieve hasta las rodillas. Le recordó en cierta forma al bosque prohibido, lo que no ayudaba en nada con su idea de poder descansar.

–**Debemos acampar** –murmuró él, en voz baja. El silencio era tan grande, que su voz se escuchó como si estuviese gritando. Teddy maldijo en voz baja al no tomar precauciones. Pero fue suficiente como para que los otros tres se detuvieran y lo consideraran un momento.

–**La cabaña está cerca** –replicó Lodge, sacando el mapa de su bolsillo. Usó la varita para hacer un lumos pequeño que duró menos de un segundo. Lo suficiente como para poder mirar el mapa y no llamar la atención –**Se supone que debemos avanzar hacia adelante seis metros y luego al este…**–

–**¿Estás seguro de que puedes leer un mapa? **–replicó Vólkov, con burla. Teddy vio a Lodge rodar los ojos.

–**¿Estás seguro de que sabes leer, Niko? Porque yo no pondría mis galeones en esa apuesta **–

–**Dejen de pelear, idiotas. ¿Dices que son seis metros? ¿Estás seguro? **–Le interrumpió Korshunova. Teddy sonrió un poco. A veces le recordaba un poco a Lily, cuando se ponía en plan mandona. Pero su hermana nunca había tenido que lidiar con un grupo de hombres tan grande, a diferencia de Korshunova. Y Teddy tenía que admitir que los manejaba bastante bien.

Mientras sus sentidos se centraban a su alrededor, atento a cualquier peligro, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos lo llevaran de vuelta a él. ¿Estarían bien los dos? ¿Estaría durmiendo y comiendo apropiadamente? ¿Pasaría tiempo con Ed, acariciando su estómago para que pudiera dormir? ¿Habría dejado entrar a otra persona a su vida?

¿Le echaría de menos?

Sin embargo, ante la perspectiva de dormir un poco y poder _por fin_ establecerse y encontrar respuestas, avanzaron con mucha más energía que antes, pero con la misma precaución. Seis metros. Sólo seis metros y luego al Este. Podía con eso. Pero tenían que ser más sigilosos que nunca. Porque no podían detenerse. No siendo el cebo de la misión. No teniendo un grupo de hombres lobo, vampiros y _traidores_ tras sus cabezas.

Teddy se preguntó distraídamente si algún día volvería a ver a James. Y cuando lo viera, si sería capaz de decirle lo mucho que había pensado en él.

Lo mucho que no podía vivir sin él.

Avanzaron, junto a la sombra del atardecer. Y cuando llegaron, finalmente, no encontraron más que un halo de muerte y oscuridad.


	4. Congelarse

_Con respecto a esta viñeta, debo hacer una pequeña confesión xD mucho antes de escribir melodrama, escribí para mi un fanfic de cómo Harry y Draco se juntaron. Y esta parte en especial, es un sector de un interludio entre los dos que me gusta mucho pero que aún no he terminado (Principalmente porque llevo dos fanfic al hilo y no he querido centrarme en otra cosa. Aunque también llevo un Scorbus para cuando me aburro, del mismo universo) pero espero hacerlo en cuanto termine melodrama o aroma. El que sea primero xD_

**¡4 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Harry!**

.

...

* * *

**Congelarse.**

**.**

**.**

...

Harry le ve moviéndose frenéticamente en aquel frío departamento. La expresión de Draco ahora mismo es de pura consternación. No lo culpaba, no después de la barbarie que habían vivido en un país que no era el de ellos por simplemente intentar hacer las cosas bien. Era por eso por lo que se encontraba un poco convaleciente, con heridas, rasguños y un agotamiento tan grande que no había podido levantarse de la cama en _días_.

Y ahora, debían esperar.

–**Draco** –le llamó. No importa cuanto lo había intentado el rubio, el departamento seguía siendo frío. Aunque gracias a la magia, no lo sentía. Pero era cuestión de tiempo hasta que Draco no pudiera ser capaz de hacer ni siquiera un _lumos_ y ahí se vendría lo bueno. Harry se mordió el labio. El rubio no le escuchó inmediatamente. Tuvo que llamarle dos veces antes de que siquiera detuviera sus pasos y le mirara. Parecía perro enjaulado.

–**¿Necesitas algo? **–Harry asintió. Casi inmediatamente lo tuvo cerca de él, solícito y cálido, pero extremadamente serio. Harry se enamoró un poco más sólo por verle aquella expresión de preocupación –**¿Tienes frío? **–Harry se encogió de hombros. Hacía frío, pero no el suficiente.

–**Yo… lo siento **–dijo, finalmente. El rubio negó con la cabeza casi desde el momento en el que dejó salir su voz. Apretó la mano de él con algo que parecía cariño. Sin embargo, Harry no pudo evitar notar que la otra presionaba la varita con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal.

–**No estoy enojado contigo, Harry** –Él admitió. Y Harry le creía, casi completamente. Pero había visto su mirada reprobatoria desde que se encontraron en el aeropuerto. Draco no era de los que se quedaban callados, pero había mantenido una seriedad casi rallando en lo obsesivo y en ningún momento había cedido ante él. No al menos hasta que las cosas se pusieron feas –**Sé que no es tu culpa. No soy tan estúpido, ¿sabes?** –

–**No, no es por eso. Yo…** –titubeó. La mirada de Draco se había tornado algo oscura, opacada por el blanco de aquel viejo departamento y probablemente su propia estupidez. Harry suspiró. Durante todo ese viaje, había intentado mantenerse a raya, pero era imposible; su atracción hacia él era mucho más grande de lo que había podido imaginar. Era imposible no ceder ante un hombre tan divertido, sarcástico y extraordinario. Con tanta libertad, a diferencia de él –**Te echo de menos, Draco** –dijo él, en un arranque de valentía.

Draco se tensó inmediatamente. Harry se las arregló para presionar su mano contra la suya.

–**Potter, mira…** –murmuró, con un tono de voz rígido. Sus ojos habían descendido un tono de gris.

–**Y-ya lo sé** –los dientes le castañearon al interrumpirle. Draco alzó la varita inmediatamente y calentó la frazada. Harry le sonrió como agradecimiento. Se sumieron en un silencio de tres minutos enteros, antes de que él decidiera seguir hablando –**Fui un idiota. No, más que un idiota. Yo…**–

–**No hace falta que te justifiques. Lo entiendo** –admitió Draco.

–**No, no lo entiendes **–replicó él. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero la mano de Draco que se encontraba unida a la suya se levantó para empujarlo del pecho. Harry no insistió –Yo… tenía miedo –admitió finalmente. Vio al rubio alzar una ceja, mirándole con estudiada curiosidad. Harry apretó su mano un poco más, para darse valor –**Estoy atado, Draco. Y antes de que pienses que esto tiene que ver con Gin…** –

–**No te estoy siguiendo** –le interrumpió él. Y parecía honesto. Draco nunca había mencionado a Ginny, a menos que se tratara para alabar la decoración de su casa. Pero había respetado su memoria, de principio a fin. Sobre todo con sus hijos, que hablaban de ella todo el tiempo. Harry negó con la cabeza.

–**No se trata de ella. Se trata de ellos. De mis hijos** –Ya, lo había dicho. Aquello que lo hacía un terrible padre, a pesar de que se había esforzado hasta lo imposible por tratar de superarse. Por tratar de que ellos no se sintieran solos. –**Tú… eres libre, Draco. Pero yo no. Y los amo, moriría por ellos y hare todo para que sean felices, pero…**–

–**Te asfixian, a veces. Y desearías no tenerlos** –se sintió avergonzado de sólo escucharlo. Pero asintió, ladeando la mirada. Escuchó a Draco suspirar. –**Eso ya lo sabía, Harry. Y pienso que es completamente normal **–volteó la mirada para verle encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. Harry le miró con sorpresa –**Eres joven, Harry. Y estás sólo en eso ¿Cómo no te vas a estresar con tres hijos? Tendrías que estar drogado para no hacerlo** –

–**Pero…**–

–**Pero debiste decírmelo. Y no actuar como un imbécil **–dijo él. Harry hizo una mueca.

–**Pensé que te asustaría** –

–**Hay muchas cosas que me asustan. ¿Pero eso?** –Draco arrastró las palabras, con ese tono de voz que se parecía un montón al Draco de Hogwarts. Ese que había odiado terriblemente. Harry le apretó la mano, nuevamente –**Harry, ¿te acuerdas que te conté sobre Scorpius, mi hijo? ¿Te acuerdas de que te mencioné que no estaba conmigo?** –Harry asintió. No había parecido un tema fácil para el rubio y él no había querido insistir. Pero toda la situación en torno a él le había hecho pensar que su exesposa se lo había traído a Estados Unidos, por su separación. Maldijo en voz baja. Por culpa de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban, ni siquiera podía irle a ver –**Bien él… está conmigo. En Inglaterra** –

–**¿Qué? **–Draco asintió. Harry le miró con confusión. ¿Entonces porqué no vivía con él? ¿Acaso Draco no l…?

–**Vive con mi madre, porque Lucius podía querer quitarme la custodia. Porque Astoria está acá y vive con su pareja y yo trabajo todo el día** –Joder, aquello era más complicado que incluso su situación. Harry abrió la boca de la pura sorpresa. –**Pero lo veo todos los días y paso los fines de semana junto a ellos. No eres el único en esto ¿sabes? No eres el único atado a una _situación_, Potter**–

–**Yo… no sabía** –

–**Claro que no. Nunca preguntaste** –Harry cerró la boca. Y asintió en silencio. Aquella información, aquello… cambiaba todo. O al menos lo hacía sentirse un poco más idiota por haberle terminado hace dos semanas, por miedo a que Draco terminara huyendo de él. –**Me decepcionaste** –dijo, después de un silencio cómodo entre los dos. Harry suspiró.

–**Lo sé **–dijo él. Y a pesar de su cansancio, a pesar de las enormes ganas de dormir se enderezó nuevamente. Draco no lo detuvo. Alzó su otra mano hacia el rostro del rubio frente a él y acarició su mejilla. Estaba frío, tanto como él –**Te echo de menos, Draco **–repitió él. El rubio frunció el entrecejo.

–**No voy a estar nuevamente a la deriva, Potter. No tengo edad para eso **–declaró. Harry asintió.

–**Fui un idiota. Pero pensé que era lo mejor para ti** –

–**Y tú, en tu insano y absurdo deber de mártir decidiste alejarme **–ironizó. Parecía una excusa de telenovela barata, si lo pensaba un poco. Se mordió el labio ante su estupidez. Draco negó con la cabeza, pero dejó que la mano de Harry se deslizara hacia su nuca. Dejó que sus dedos bailaran alrededor de sus cabellos antes de presionar.

–**Pero yo no soy un mártir** –dijo él. Y parecía pomposo y estirado cómo lo dijo, pero Harry se sintió diez veces más atraído por eso.

–**Bien** –

–**No pienso dejarte ir **–murmuró. Y sus ojos parecían brillar cuando lo dijo. Harry asintió, dejando salir una carcajada, acercándolo hacia él.

–**Bien** –fue lo último que dijo, antes de que sus labios se encontraran.


	5. Construir

_No es el de seis de octubre, que a penas comencé a escribirlo, pero igualmente va dedicado a ti. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, **Beginnerdreams**! ¡espero tengas un hermoso día!_

Por cierto, siganme en Wattpad :'v me siento solita ahí

**¡5 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de James!**

.

...

* * *

**Construir.**

**.**

**.**

...

Le costó tomar la decisión. Pero desde las últimas navidades, aquel pensamiento no había podido dejarlo. Aquel departamento, el lugar que había adquirido queriendo independencia era cada vez menos un hogar para él. Y ciertamente se estaba transformando en un lugar donde _no podía_ criar a un niño. Aún así, se sentía demasiado apegado al departamento para hacer algo al respecto.

Demasiados recuerdos.

Demasiado de Teddy en él.

Pero James no era un idiota. Estaba más que seguro que si quería olvidar a Teddy, si quería avanzar con su vida, no podía quedarse. No podía. Tenía que pensar en Edward antes que en si mismo, y no podía seguir sintiéndose depresivo por una relación que nunca tuvo un futuro. No podía darle una infancia triste porque él no había tenido los cojones para superar a su primer amor.

Le dolía pensar en él. Y cada rincón del departamento le recordaba a él.

Por eso fue que no dudó en contactar a Nicholls con la intensión de buscar una casa y poner a la venta el departamento en cuanto se armó de valor. Con las renovaciones de Hogsmeade, el mercado inmobiliario había aumentado considerablemente. Estaba seguro que no le costaría encontrar un comprador.

El problema era encontrar una casa, un lugar que significara un comienzo y que no le hiciera sentir en soledad.

–**No tienes que vivir en Godric, o en alguna provincia con vecinos a millas si no quieres ¿Sabes?** –inquirió Nicholls, después de recorrer tres villas que se ajustaban con lo que James quería. El asesor financiero había contactado al servicio inmobiliario –una conocida de la escuela, según parecía– y ellos le habían mandado un pergamino con una lista de casas –**No pareces del tipo que viviría en un lugar tan retirado** –

–**¿Ah no? **–preguntó él, alzando una ceja. Nicholls se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–**No. Ni siquiera yo viviría en un lugar así** –admitió el hombre, sin pena. James rodó los ojos, pero le dio la razón. Nicholls era estirado, pero no a nivel del abuelo de Scorpius –**demasiado aburrido. Me gusta Hogsmeade** –

–**A mi también, pero las únicas casas que existen no se encuentran a la venta** –y la casa de los gritos no contaba. Además de que aquella daba directamente a Hogwarts. No se imaginaba a Mcgonagall y al consejo escolar vendiendo aquel terreno. Vieron casas en Cambridge, Brighton y en las afueras de Edimburgo, pero nada le gustó. O eran excesivamente grandes, o los cuartos no le gustaban. Ninguna le había generado el sentimiento de dependencia que andaba buscando, por lo que no pudo comprar ninguna. El problema era que tampoco quería ver ciudad por ciudad hasta comprar algo, porque aquello sería embarcarse en una búsqueda que podía llevar desde meses hasta años. Ed cumpliría los 11 antes que se decidiera.

–**¿Y si me lo dejas a mí? **–Inquirió Thomas al final. Habían terminado por compartir una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas, después de la última casa. James no pudo evitar pensar que, si Teddy hubiese estado viviendo con él, le habría fastidiado un montón el verle compartir tanto tiempo con el hombre al que había golpeado.

Se golpeó internamente. Debía dejar de pensar en él.

–**Prometo no llevarte a una pocilga** –dijo graciosamente, guiñándole un ojo. James a penas le prestó atención.

–**Si con eso reduce las visitas a la mitad… **–Thomas se había reído. Y le había dado un par de palmadas en la espalda que habían parecido más un sobajeo. James le dio un manotazo al brazo, pero se echó a reír con él.

Habían pasado meses, pero cuando la nieve había comenzado a derretirse y las primeras flores salieron, James la encontró.

La casa.

El lugar donde podía comenzar a construir una vida junto a su hijo.

Era una pena que Teddy no hubiese querido construir una vida junto a él.


	6. Husky

_No me costó mucho el pensar este capítulo, porque estaba hecho para Ed. Debo admitir que, si bien no soy activista, si soy muy partidaria sobre la tenencia responsable y la adopción de perros y gatos callejeros. Tengo dos perros y un gatito, y todos, incluidos los anteriores han sido recogidos de la calle. Si bien me gustaría hacer mucho más, si las cosas se dan en un futuro cercano probablemente me vuelva voluntaria en alguna organización. Por eso este capítulo, porque pienso que para crear cultura y hacer un cambio, a los niños se les debe enseñar el respeto por los animales._

_Ahora si, éste capitulo va dedicado para ti **Beginnerdreams**. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

**¡6 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Husky.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**Quiero un perro **–Declaró Edward Potter, aquella mañana. El niño de ocho años ni siquiera se había molestado en tocar la puerta, a pesar de la cantidad enorme de veces que su padre James se lo había repetido. Pero si no estaba sellada con magia, entonces no había nada malo. No era tonto; se había dado cuenta que cuando sus padres querían dormir de más, no dudaban en sellar la puerta para que él no pudiera entrar. Ilusos. Como si él no quisiera pasar más tiempo acostado.

–**¿Qué? **–Preguntó James, a penas levantando la cabeza de la almohada. Como todas las mañanas, su cabello era un nido de pájaro parecido al de él. Ed no tenía muchas ilusiones de que eso fuera a cambiar cuando estuviera más grande. Pero tampoco le molestaba tener el pelo desordenado.

–**Un perro** –repitió, pensando que sus padres eran realmente tontos cuando despertaban. Su papá Teddy se enderezó, haciendo un bostezo y entreabriendo los ojos. Estiró la mano para tocar la varita, que había puesto encima de la mesa de noche. Ed hizo un mohín. Consideraba completamente injusto el no poder tener una varita hasta los once años. Criminal.

–**¿Por qué quieres uno? Nunca habías sentido interés por los perros **–respondió él. La voz de su papá Teddy se encontraba un poco adormilada –probablemente porque había llegado tarde– pero solía ser el más coherente de los tres –**Pensé que eras más de gatos** –

–**¿Por qué lo sería? Me gustan ambos. Pero quiero un perro **–se defendió él. Aunque, a decir verdad, si lograba tener un perro y una escoba de carreras de verdad, se aprovecharía y pediría un gato también. Podría llevar al gato a Hogwarts y podría dormir con él. Claro, tendría que preguntarle también a su hermanita, pero una niña de un año y un poco más no iba a quejarse. Sobre todo si Ed le prometía que podía hacerle cariño al gato también.

–**¿Pero por qué? **–insistió su papá. Ed le miró cansado. ¿No podían quedarse con lo que quería y ya? Sus padres a veces eran tan molestos…

–**Cissy tiene un perro** –replicó, aunque no fuese la verdadera razón. Su papá James se restregó los ojos y por fin se enderezó.

–**En realidad, papá era quien quería un perro. Cissy fue la excusa** –Ed se encogió de hombros, entrando a la habitación y subiéndose a la esquina de la cama. Se cruzó de piernas y de brazos, aparentando dignidad.

–**Tenemos un patio, podemos jugar ahí** –insistió Ed. El patio lo usaban exclusivamente para correr y saltar, excepto cuando llegaba el verano y sus padres instalaban una piscina usando la magia. Donde Ed, Cissy y sus primos podían jugar cuando venían los domingos, si es que no iban donde sus abuelos. Ed pensó que con un perro sería mucho mejor. Podría dibujarlo, correr y jugar con él. Y si tenía una escoba de carreras podría volar en el patio y el perro correría junto a él. Hizo una mueca. _Realmente_ quería un perro.

–**Entonces quieres un perro porque Cissy lo tiene. ¿No crees que es irresponsable querer algo porque otro lo tiene?** –Preguntó su papá Teddy. Ed negó con la cabeza. ¡Que no era eso!

–**No, sólo te digo que Cissy tiene uno. Yo también quiero un perro, pero no porque Cissy lo tenga** –

–**Vas a tener que ser más claro, Ed **–dijo su papá James, haciendo un bostezo. Él le miró ceñudo.

–**¿Me lo darán si se los digo?** –

–**No, pero consideraré decírselo a Santa** –Ed hizo un mohín. No estaba siendo justo. Él quería pedirle a Santa una escoba de carreras, si sus padres no se lo daban. Santa siempre le regalaba lo que quería, excepto cuando pidió un robot del tamaño de un edificio.

–**Lo vi en la televisión. Por eso quiero uno **–

–**¿Qué viste en la televisión? **–Preguntó su papá Teddy. Ed suspiró.

–**Las familias normales tienen perro** –

–**¿Nos consideras anormales o algo así? ¿Alguien te dijo que no lo éramos? **–Preguntó inmediatamente su papá James. Ed negó con la cabeza y le miró con confusión. ¿Porqué alguien diría algo como eso? ¿Por qué tenía dos papás en vez de una mamá? Eso no era algo raro. Cissy tenía dos papás que eran sus abuelos. Y él tenía tres bisabuelas. Además, su mejor amiga Jenny tenía dos mamás también.

–**No, pero deberíamos tener un perro. Y rescatarlo de un albergue **–Anunció él.

–**¿Por qué? **–preguntó su papá James.

–**Así le daremos una familia a un perrito abandonado como a Canuto** –Admitió. Había visto en la televisión un comercial sobre abandono de perros, cuando su papá James lo había dejado con el elfo mientras iba a comprar comida para la semana. Y no le había gustado. –**Así olvidarán a la gente mala que le abandonó y vivirá feliz para siempre **–le había parecido una buena idea, al comienzo. Había pensado también anotar en su agenda de cosas que haría cuando fuera grande el rescatar animales y darle una vida feliz, además de ser pintor y jugador de Quidditch. Sus padres se miraron entre ellos un momento largo, antes de levantarse y llevarlo a él y a su hermanita a desayunar. No mencionaron nada sobre el perro, durante ese día.

Pero días después, fueron al albergue mágico en las afueras de Londres y adoptaron un perro, que parecía un Husky. Edward le puso Garlic.


	7. Encantar

**¡7 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Lily!**

.

...

* * *

**Encantar.**

**.**

**.**

...

La primera vez que le escuchó, tenía 11 años. Se había perdido el tercer viernes del primer mes, buscando ir a la biblioteca por un libro de pociones. La escalera había cambiado de curso de pronto, dejándola un piso más arriba para luego devolverse al tercero. Buscando un camino de vuelta, entre salas que desconocía y un camino dudoso sus pasos la llevaron hacia el aula de música. Sin querer.

Fue el sonido lo que escuchó primero. Recordaba haber entrado y haber cerrado la puerta cuidadosamente, tratando de no interrumpir. Ni siquiera vio al músico, tapado casi por completo por el piano. Él no era más alto que ella, en ese entonces. Y Lily no había sido lo bastante alta como para poder ver más que un par de mechones de cabello castaño oscuro. Pero la música era fluida y cada tecla era tocada con tal armonía, que no podía si no quedarse contra la pared, escuchando.

No podía hacer otra cosa.

Escuchó dos composiciones clásicas completas hasta que él reparara en ella. Lo que le hizo detenerse abruptamente.

Él se levantó, casi tropezando con la silla. Y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono tan rojo que Lily pensó que se desmayaría de la vergüenza. Lily era ordenada y odiaba tener un cabello fuera de su lugar, pero él la superaba. Su pantalón se encontraba correctamente recto y sin ninguna arruga, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo frente al piano (cosa que supo mucho después).

–**¿Q-que…? **–tartamudeó, mirándola con asombro. Lily se obligó a enderezarse. Él necesitó dos segundos para continuar la frase. –**¿…haces aquí? **–

–**Me perdí** –admitió, tranquilamente. Anthony Newton se enderezó al darse cuenta de la postura que había adoptado (brazos y piernas extendidos, como un gato engarfiado en dos piernas), mirándola con una mezcla de consternación y curiosidad –**Tocas precioso** –dijo ella. El abrió la boca automáticamente.

–**¿De verdad? **–Lily asintió.

–**No tengo porqué mentirte. ¿Vas a unirte a la orquesta?** –

–**Yo… no sé** –dijo, titubeante. Lily asintió. Y como para dejar la tensión de lado, Lily comenzó a preguntarle sobre la música que tocaba, mezclando un poco la conversación con las clases. Anthony no volvió a tocar ese día. Pero no tuvo problemas en contestar sus preguntas e iniciar una conversación amigable que se extendió hasta la cena.

Y después, mucho después, él comenzó a confiar en ella y comenzó a tocar en su presencia.

Era mágico, no había podido evitar pensar.

Sus dedos eran mucho más largos que los de ella, sin ser grotescos. Eran finos, un poco huesudos, pero tan elegantes como los de su papá Draco. Y cuando se deslizaban por las teclas Lily no podía evitar pensar que era como si fuera otra persona. Sus manos serpenteaban por todo el piano con una rapidez y una fluidez que Lily no había visto si no en una orquesta profesional. Y su rostro, estaba tan concentrado que el resto del mundo parecía desaparecer para él. Era adictivo de mirar.

Quizá era por eso que, durante el periodo escolar, había ido al menos una vez a la semana a la sala de música sin ninguna razón en particular. Y Tony se había terminado uniendo a la orquesta al final de su primer año, donde no hizo más que brillar. Pero siempre había dejado un espacio de tiempo para tocar con Lily. O más bien, en soledad mientras Lily miraba.

–**Es adictivo** –había admitido ella, en sexto año. Ya acostumbrado a su presencia, Tony había permitido que Lily se sentara a su lado mientras tocaba. El chico detuvo su calentamiento para voltearse hacia ella y mirarla con curiosidad.

–**¿Qué cosa? **–

–**Tus dedos. Tu música. Es como si fueras un encantador de serpientes** –él arrugó el entrecejo y le miró con diversión. Lily se avergonzó un poco. Siempre le miraba de esa forma cuando ella hacía un comentario que le parecía tonto.

–**¿Un encantador de serpientes? **–

–**Atraes, con tu música** –admitió. Él sonrió un poco y decidió volver al piano. Tocó Sarabande, una composición más bien fuerte y que Lily nunca la había escuchado en piano, antes. Pero él la hacía hermosa. No sabía su historia, pero siempre le había parecido una composición de tragedia, de desolación. Lily no perdió detalle de sus manos ni de su expresión concentrada, como siempre lo hacía. ¿Por qué había elegido esa composición, de todas las demás? Quien sabía. Lily había notado que cuando no estaba practicando, Anthony tendía a tocar dependiendo de cómo se sentía.

–**Como un encantador de serpientes ¿eh?** –dijo él, segundos después de haber tocado la última tecla. Lily asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. Él levantó la mano para acomodar un mechón de su cabello, antes de levantarse del piano –**debes ser la única persona en el planeta que piensa eso, Lills. _Un encantador_ de serpientes…**–

Ella también se levantó de la silla, sacudiendo su falda antes de mirarle. E intentando no avergonzarse ante la cercanía del hombre –**Es que eres _ciego_, Anthony. Ciego **–

Anthony le sonrió, e intercambiaron una de esas miradas cómplices e interminables que ella nunca terminaba de entender, antes de que él mirara su reloj de bolsillo y apuntara hacia la puerta del aula –**La cena, serpiente Lills** –

Lily alzó una ceja. Pero hizo un gesto desdeñoso y le siguió, como siempre, fuera de aquel salón. Preguntándose si, en realidad, no había sido ella la única encantada.


	8. Frágil

_Me he atrasado, por cosas de la u :( no estoy muy habituada a narrar aventuras propiamente tal, pero quise explorar nuevos horizontes. La próxima viñeta también será del punto de vista de Ed. La segunda parte de su misión ultra-secreta ;)  
_

**¡8 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Frágil.**

**.**

**.**

...

Edward se arremangó la camiseta de manga larga que usaba ese día. Había sacado a escondidas una cuerda de la bodega y la había escondido junto a las plantas de la entrada. Había considerado el enterrarla, pero el elfo doméstico no solía meterse a rebuscar en ellas si no había una infección de gnomos. Llevaba una cantimplora, una mochila y un gorro de explorador. Aquel viernes les habían dado el día libre y como su papá tenía libre, no había tenido que irse a la casa de sus abuelos a jugar con Cissy. Aunque le gustaba ir y le gustaba jugar con Cissy, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer.

Su misión ultrasecreta, por ejemplo.

–**¡Saldré a jugar! **–vociferó en voz alta, después del almuerzo. Su papá James se encontraba echado en el sofá, mirando la televisión mientras su hermanita movía las manitos en la cuna cercana. Ed había jurado haber visto una fotografía con él en la misma posición. Si llegaban a traer otro hermanito, estaba seguro que sería de la misma hora. Sus padres estaban locos.

–**¿Dónde? ¿Y qué haces vestido así? **–preguntó su papá, alzando la cabeza y mirándole con curiosidad. Ed hizo un mohín; había esperado que simplemente le ignorara. Ed se enderezó y le miró con lo que él creía que era dignidad.

–**Iremos a cazar gnomos al jardín de Jenny** –declaró. Su papá le miró de arriba hacia abajo, con una seriedad que le recordó a los policías muggles de la tele. Lo cual no era raro, dado que sus papás eran _aurores_.

–**Te recuerdo que la _caza_ de animales es ilegal **–replicó él, colocando el brazo en el respaldo del sillón para poder enderezarse. Ed arrugó el entrecejo.

–**Sólo los lanzaremos a la casa de los vecinos. No haremos daño a ningún gnomo **–admitió. Y era un poco verdad, porque si cazarían gnomos. Pero el resto era parte de su misión ultrasecreta y por ende, no se lo podía contar. Su papá permaneció en silencio un poco más, antes de asentir.

–**Sabré si me mientes** –

–**Dañar animales es de gente mala, _papá_. Y yo soy bueno** –dijo él. Quizá no tan bueno como sus padres, que capturaban gente mala y bajaban puffkeins de árboles, pero si un poco mejor que el abuelo de su tío Scorp que siempre hacía enojar a su abuelito Draco.

–**Ese es mi chico. Ve con cuidado** –él le sonrió, antes de hacerle un gesto de despedida y volver a la televisión. Ed omitió un suspiro de alivio y se encaminó hacia la cocina un momento, donde robó un par de galletas que metió en el bolsillo delantero de la mochila.

–**¡Adiós papá, Adiós Kate! **–se despidió, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con rapidez, casi volando hacia la entrada para meter la cuerda en su mochila. Ed prácticamente voló hacia la puerta de la casa vecina, golpeando la puerta de madera. –**¡Jenny! **–berreó, agitando las manos. No abrió la puerta por si mismo debido a que esta, como la de su casa, tenía la manilla a una distancia muy grande de su brazo. Porque aún era bajito y tenía los brazos cortos. Contó un minuto en voz baja, antes de volver a tocar –**¡Jennyyyy!** –volvió a gritar.

–**¡Ya van! **–escuchó desde la ventana. Ed esperó pacientemente que la mamá de Jenny abriera la puerta principal, se acercara y le dejara pasar. La casa de Jenny era un poco más descuidada que la suya (porque no tenían elfo doméstico) pero era igual de bonita. Y tenía un montón de mascotas interesantes. Su porche era el doble de grande que el de ellos por dentro, donde había un Augurey llamado Albert que salía sólo cuando llovía. Y un Kneazle llamado Bobo que se restregaba en sus piernas y le hacía caer a propósito. Y en el segundo piso había un árbol en el pasillo donde vivía Fred, un Bowtruckle que Ned Scamander le había regalado a la otra mamá de Jenny en persona. Un crup y un San Bernardo que vivían en el porche, donde también guardaban las escobas geniales que tenían prohibido tocar. Y dos Puffskein que deambulaban por toda la casa. Además de lechuzas (que ellos también tenían). La primera vez que Ed había entrado, habían tenido que sacarlo sus dos padres a la fuerza, debido a lo extasiado que se había encontrado. Pero de vez en cuando iba a ayudar a alimentar a los animales, bajo la atenta mirada de la mamá de Jenny quien aprovechaba de enseñarles un poco.

Si él crecía, quería una casa como la de ellas. Con mucho más patio para tener muchos más animales. Y pinturas. Y para poder jugar quidditch (aunque acá igual podían).

–**Jenny está en su habitación. Me ha dicho que irán a capturar gnomos** –replicó ella. Ed asintió, dándole las gracias antes de avanzar hacia adentro de la casa. Echó un vistazo rápido al jardín, dejando que sus ojos curiosearan en las orillas y buscaran posibles cebos. O gnomos.

–**Juntaremos comida para Al** –declaró, dándole la espalda a la mujer pelirroja para subir los escalones y caminar hacia la sala. Jenny había sacado el cabello de su otra mamá, pero los ojos de la tía Agatha. Que nunca había sabido si era café o gris.

–**No irán a lastimarlos ¿no? **–preguntó ella, alzando una ceja. Ed negó con la cabeza (otra vez), lo más diplomático que pudo.

–**Soy un chico bueno** –repitió. La otra mamá de Jenny, la tía Roxanne, nunca les había dejado alimentar a Al. Por lo que cuando ayudaban con los gnomos, solían dejarlos en una jaula al lado de la entrada del porche. A saber lo que hacían con ellos. La mamá de Jenny asintió un poco antes de que Jenny apareciera por las escaleras. Vestía un pantalón a la rodilla y una camiseta floreada, algo muy poco digno de un aventurero. Pero tenía un sombrero, rodilleras, una mochila y una cantimplora.

–**¡Ed! **–chilló ella. Ed le hizo un gesto hacia la entrada.

–**¡Ya saben las reglas! **–le gritó ella, antes de que ellos se alejaran de la puerta. Ambos gritaron un _¡Si! _Al mismo tiempo, mientras sus pasos los llevaban a pleno jardín trasero. Se detuvieron a una distancia considerable del porche, donde Kaspar, el San Bernardo, había comenzado a ladrar. Ambos niños intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

–**¿Cuántos crees que necesitemos? **–preguntó Jenny, cruzándose de brazos. Ed lo pensó un poco.

–**Unos dos ¿Cierto?** –Eran suficientes. Si no tenían suerte, con uno bastaría. –**¿Los guardamos en tu mochila? La mía tiene galletas. Y la cuerda **–Jenny asintió, despojándose de sus cosas y dejándolas sobre el pasto. Él hizo lo mismo. Era importante que lograran conseguir uno. Si no, no podrían cumplir con su misión. Pero aquellas criaturas, según la mamá de Jenny, eran mucho menos inteligentes que ellos. Por lo mismo no le sorprendió cuando encontraron uno al fondo del jardín, intentando hacer un orificio por debajo de la reja de madera. Ed hizo una mueca nada más verlo. Parecían patatas con piernas, y su cabeza era tan rugosa y semi peluda, que era más bien le recordaba a una patata vieja en descomposición.

–**¿Quién va? **–preguntó Jenny, estirando los brazos. Ed le hizo un gesto de sin importancia.

–**Chicas primero** –admitió. Jenny asintió, acercándose de forma tan sigilosa que a Ed le recordó a su Kneazle a punto de tirarlo al piso. Por supuesto que aquello no pasó, dado que su amiga tomó a la criatura de la cabeza y rápidamente lo puso boca abajo y lo comenzó a agitar. Era increíble como algo tan pequeño y frágil podía tener piernas tan huesudas. El gnomo, aunque las piernas de Jenny eran huesudas también (aunque ella lo golpearía si lo decía en voz alta). Su amiga lanzó al animal al otro lado del jardín. Acto que provocó que, inmediatamente, salieran de los matorrales lejanos al porche cinco más. Ed rodó los ojos. Definitivamente eran unos tontos.

Ed agarró a uno. Jenny a dos y el resto se echó a correr en cuanto los tres en sus manos se echaron a gritar. Pero eso hizo que dos más salieran, mientras ellos agitaban a los animales y dejaban dos en la jaula. Uno de tamaño medio, menos desagradable, fue el elegido para ir a la mochila. Mientras Ed comenzaba a corretear a los restantes e intentaba que no fueran a sus madrigueras, como si se tratara de Kaspar. Siempre le habían provocado unas ganas tremendas de darle una patada a alguno de ellos, pero su moral era mucho más grande. Eran criaturas pequeñas, frágiles y podían morir si lo hacía. Eso podía ser tan malo como golpear a un Puffskein con un bate. Eran cosas de gente mala, y ellos no eran malos. Al menos él no lo era.

Dudaba un poco de Jenny. A veces podía ser super mala. Sobre todo, con los niños que intentaban molestarla. Pero como su mejor amiga, él tenía que omitir eso y quererla de todas maneras. Aunque hubiese hecho sangrar la nariz de Gamp de un golpe por decir que su cabello era horrible.

Suspiró. Era un trabajo duro ser amigo de una niña violenta.

Dejaron cinco en la jaula y se llevaron dos consigo de los quince que atraparon. El resto terminó siendo lanzado al otro lado de la valla, hacia los pastizales. Satisfechos con su trabajo, decidieron sentarse y disfrutar de un tentempié (las galletas que Ed robó y las cantimplora con jugo de calabaza) antes de seguir con el siguiente paso de su plan ultrasecreto.

–**¿Cuánto crees que seguirán mareados? **–preguntó Ed con curiosidad. Jenny lo pensó un poco, meditándolo mientras mascaba una galletita en forma de gato.

–**Una hora, a veces un poco más. Mamá dice que cuando se les pasa, caminan de lado como si fueran ebrios** –él asintió. Una hora. Era tiempo suficiente. Al menos no estaban gritando, como los que podían escuchar removerse en el rincón. Debían estar asustados aún de ellos dos. –**¿Cómo vamos a salir? ¿Estás seguro de que con la cuerda estaremos bien? **–Ed asintió, sacando otra galletita.

–**Se hacer nudos. Soy super genial en eso. Sólo debemos escalar la cuerda y saltar al otro lado** –Aunque podían salir por la puerta principal, pero la mamá de Jenny debía estar vigilando. Era la mejor de las dos para eso. Porque era una cazadora genial y famosa. Y si revisaba el contenido de la mochila de Jenny, encontraría a los gnomos. Y no tenían como explicar eso sin revelar su super plan. Su amiga asintió, robándole la última galletita y riéndose al ver su mohín. Le dio la mitad, sin embargo.

Ed sonrió.

Ya era hora de que su misión ultrasecreta comenzara de verdad.


	9. Columpio

_Lo intenté. De verdad intenté hacer algo más largo, pero fue lo que salió xD (y el cuento pequeño terminará, lo aseguro. Pero no ahora xDD). El proximo relato será un poco lemon, hace tiempo que no escribo uno :D  
_

**¡8 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Columpio.**

**.**

**.**

...

Caminaron agachados, intentando que sus cabezas no sobresalieran por encima de las rejas de madera. Lo que era un trabajo fácil, considerando que Ed era un poco más bajo que Jenny y la cabeza de ella a penas sobresalía de la reja por media frente.

Fuera de lo que habían pensado, salir no les había costado nada. Sólo habían tardado cinco minutos en lanzar la cuerda de su casa alrededor de la rama más grande del árbol del fondo que Ed aseguró, para escalarse a ella y balancearse hacia el otro lado. Habían caído como los policías muggles de la televisión, rodando antes de levantarse. Aunque el cabello de Ed se había llenado de pasto y Jenny casi había aplastado a los gnomos en la caída.

–**¿Hacia dónde? **–preguntó Jenny, cuando pasaron la casa de sus papás y ya se encontraban en la casa de la señora Bulstrode. Ed se detuvo y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón de explorador, de donde sacó un papel que estudió cuidadosamente.

–**Pues…** –titubeó. Se encontraban en la mitad del pastizal que daba a la casa de la señora Bulstrode, de ahí tenían que dar un rodeo hacia la estación del tren y pasar por debajo para ir a la otra mitad de la ciudad. Tragó saliva. Esa parte era la más difícil. –**Debemos dar un rodeo por acá, para llegar al camino principal** –Lo había dibujado bien. Esa era su tarea. Sólo había tenido que ofrecerse a acompañar a su papá Teddy por verduras al centro del pueblo y el resto había sido pan comido. Él tenia buena memoria. Por eso se comía las zanahorias, aunque las odiaba. Jenny asintió.

–**¿No nos descubrirán si vamos por el camino principal? **–preguntó ella, pero comenzó a desfilar frente a él, dirigiendo el camino. Ella no lo vio, pero Ed se encogió de hombros. Si, era probable si andaban lento. Pero ya estaban por pasar la casa de la señora Bulstrode para llegar al camino principal. Y ahí eran dos casas hasta llegar a la estación. Podían correr, supuso él. Correr como los policías muggles persiguiendo a un ladrón. Fue por eso por lo que cuando sus pies dieron con la calzada comenzó a acelerar sus pasos. Y Jenny, como buena amiga que era, no dudó en seguirle. Se cruzaron con una pareja que los miraron con curiosidad durante unos segundos, segundos en los que el corazón de Ed palpitó con un poco más de fuerza, y un par de estudiantes de Hogwarts. Pero nadie conocido que pudiera delatarlos con sus padres. O al menos eso esperaban.

Cuando sus pasos los llevaron a escasos metros de la estación de tren, Ed comenzó a detenerse. Sin embargo, Jenny se le adelantó y le tomó de la muñeca, comenzando a tironearlo. –**¡Cierra los ojos! **–le gritó, avanzando a pasos seguros y obligándole a mantener el ritmo. Ed tragó saliva y apretó los labios.

Y dejó que la oscuridad lo engullera.

Se balanceaba en uno de los columpios de la plaza de Hogsmeade. Eligieron el sitio más alejado de la gente y más cercano a su misión secreta para descansar, a pesar de que el riesgo de ser reconocidos era más grande. Pero él necesitaba un momento. De verdad que necesitaba uno.

Ed simplemente…

Odiaba la oscuridad.

Debajo de la estación de tren se erguía una entrada que conectaba la extensión de Hogsmeade con el sector del pueblo mágico. Que según le habían contado, se irguió desde antes de que los abuelos de Ed nacieran. De alguna manera, los magos que la habían construido habían decidido el montar una parte de la ciudad debajo del tren, en dirección al pueblo. Pero era oscuro y el sol no llegaba del todo. Había una parte del subterráneo que tenía un cielo falso, que a Ed siempre le había parecido muy bonito. Pero el camino hacia la estación…

Lo odiaba.

Cuando iba con sus padres, ellos siempre habían procurado el encender una luz con la varita. Sabedores del miedo de Ed hacia la oscuridad. Entonces cruzar no era difícil para él. Pero sólo teniendo la mano de Jenny como referencia, Ed no había podido evitar ponerse pálido y tembloroso durante aquel angustiante camino. Que no habían sido más de cinco minutos, pero suficiente como para considerar el renunciar y volver a casa. Sin embargo, cuando vio el primer atisbo de luz que le hizo entender que estaba a pasos de salir hacia la entrada de la estación de Hogsmeade, comenzó a sentirse inmediatamente mejor. Jenny no había dejado de correr en ningún momento, pero sus pies se sintieron realmente pesados en aquel camino oscuro y pedregoso.

–**Eres valiente** –le dijo ella, pasándole su cantimplora. Ed hizo una mueca, tomándose el resto del jugo de calabaza que le quedaba.

–**No lo soy. Estoy temblando** –musitó, alzando la otra mano y mostrándole a su amiga. Jenny negó con la cabeza, sacando su propia cantimplora de la mochila de Ed y sentándose en el columpio de al lado.

–**Pero cruzaste. Y no lloraste. Yo sigo odiando los Harvey** –admitió ella. Ed asintió con reverencia. Jenny era una chica fuerte, pero lloraba como un bebé cuando veía un Harvey. Encima de todo, la alumna de su mamá tenía uno. Y Ed lo recordaba porque se llamaba como él.

–**Algún día no llorarás. Y yo no temblaré más **–declaró al final. Jenny comenzó a balancearse en el columpio, aún con la mochila puesta. Ed sólo lo hizo levemente. Pero ya se sentía mejor y sentía que sus mejillas ya no estaban tan heladas. Lo cual era bueno, porque podían comenzar a moverse. –**Entonces ¿Qué hacemos? **–preguntó su amiga. Ed lo pensó un poco.

–**Deberíamos esperar a que los gnomos despierten. Luego acercarnos, y comenzar el plan**–


	10. Patrón

_Por increíble que pareciera, he descubierto una habilidad notable para escribir por el celular. xD cosa que no sabía que tenía. Tendré que subir los warning del fanfic (si es que no lo hice), porque esto es seudo lemon D:  
_

**¡10 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Teddy!**

.

...

* * *

**Patrón.**

**.**

**.**

...

Solía ser del tipo de hombre que nada se le escapaba. en realidad, para un agente que se pasa la vida escondiendo todo de si mismo en post de una misión no es tan raro. rutinas, comidas, salidas... todo debía ir de acuerdo con lo planeado. Secuelas de ser un agente de campo donde todo debía ir al pie de la letra, para seguir con vida.

El problema era, que _la vida con él_ era de todo menos predecible.

A estas alturas, Teddy suponía, sabía mucho más de James. O todo lo que importaba y que, tenía la esperanza, que nadie más había alcanzado a notar. Sabía que tenía hoyuelos que sólo aparecían cuando reía. O que cuando se enfadaba su mirada podía echar chispas. Odiaba usar lentes, amaba los dulces y seguía al Puddlemere United, a pesar de que el imbécil de Jordan jugaba para los Montrose Magpies –El cual también seguía, pero sólo por solidaridad–. Le costaba deshacerse de los calzoncillos rotos, pero no hacía de eso un problema si Teddy los rompía cuando le hacía el amor.

Conocía todas sus cicatrices.

–**¿Y ésta? **–preguntó él, delineando suavemente alrededor del brazo. James soltó un jadeo (esa era la intensión) entreabriendo los ojos e intentando enfocar hacia donde Teddy acariciaba. O todo lo que podía enfocar mientras la otra mano de Teddy se movía rítmicamente alrededor de su pene.

–**Hm... mi-misión de rescate. La de las chicas del asesino serial de hace dos años **–recordaba esa misión. Él no había estado infiltrado, pero tuvo que ir a prestar ayuda cuando las cosas al grupo de rescate se les habían ido de las manos –**M-me derribaron de la escoba y caí encima de una zarza**– Teddy besó la cicatriz con cariño. Luego bajó la velocidad de sus caricias al ver que la expresión de James era cada vez más entregada. Parecía estar cerca, y Teddy no quería que terminara así. Quería que terminara cuando él estuviera dentro de James. Cuando le sintiera dentro.

–**¿Y ésta? **–Teddy subió por su brazo hacia una pequeña, justo arriba del codo. James hizo memoria durante un momento, colocando una expresión que a Teddy le hizo pensar que no quería contestar. Detuvo sus caricias. Apretó un poco. Alzó una ceja cuando Janes jadeó y se removió un poco –**Dilo**–

–**N-no pares** –Rogó el hombre. Él hizo una mueca e intentó no pensar si había habido alguna mujer que lo hubiese tenido de la misma manera. Caliente, entregado. Dispuesto –**Teddy...**–

–**Dilo **–Insistió. Bajó la cabeza hacia el estómago del auror y dejó un beso ahí. Janes gimoteó. –**Jamie...**–

–**Salí con una chica que re-resulto ser mitad v-vela. me arañó cuando l-la dejé **–Teddy asintió, y luego mordió la cicatriz. Janes gritó un poco, pero Teddy sintió como su entrepierna se endurecía un poco más. No se detuvo hasta dejar una marca. Sus dedos subieron hasta encontrar una más en el homoplato. –**Un hombre lobo, p-pero eso ya lo sabes** –Teddy asintió, dejando un beso en ella. Habían estado metidos en un caso de contrabando de pociones alucinógenas para lobos. Fue tan malo que tuvieron que meter a Lefevre, del departamento de misterios, su esposa, una sanadora, y un escuadrón no menor de aurores. Además de meterse de cabeza en una rencilla entre la manada de Londres y unos extranjeros. Teddy subió hacia los labios de James, donde había una pequeña cicatriz debajo del labio. Casi imperceptible, pero lo suficiente como para que él pudiera notarla, por su cercanía. Reanudó sus caricias.

–**¿Y ésta? **–pregunto él. Janes alzó una ceja, sonriendo un poco.

–**¿En serio? **–Respondió, jadeando un poco. Él sonrió en respuesta, logrando que James rodara los ojos –**Fu-Fuiste tú. En nuestra primera vez **–Teddy se acercó, dispuesto a besar esa zona. Pero terminó comiéndole la boca al intrépido auror, mientras las caderas de éste se alzaban, provocadoras. Teddy tuvo que tomar distancia cuando una de las manos del chico comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna.

Los dedos de Teddy bajaron desde su estómago hacia su muslo derecho, donde tenía una un poco larga, pero fina.

–**D-de la academia de aurores **–Musitó James, dando un suspiro –**¿N-no me vas a besar ahí? creo que quiero venirme... **–

–**Respira** –Replicó él, delineando la cicatriz con los dedos. Parecía un patrón de bordado. ¿Un hechizo que salió mal? ¿Una criatura mágica? ¿Una relación que había salido mal? Teddy hizo una mueca. –**¿Cómo te la hiciste? **–pregunto con curiosidad. James, respirando entrecortadamente abrió un ojo.

–**Si me m-muerdes, me vendré **–le advirtió. Teddy alzó una ceja.

–**Entonces respira, Jamie. Y confiesa** –Dijo él. Lo mordería de todas maneras. Y quizá un poco de dolor retrasaría el orgasmo. Aunque con James nunca se sabía. El hombre intentó controlar su respiración durante un minuto, con los ojos cerrados. Su erección no vaciló, pero parecía mucho más calmado.

–**E-estaba ebrio. Tropecé con una mesa cuando intentaba... **–Titubeó. Teddy alzó una ceja. James hizo in sonido ahogado cuando le volvió a apretar. –**Y-ya sabes** –

–**¿Intentaste tener sexo y te caíste?** –James ladeó la cabeza. Teddy se mordió el labio. Estaba consciente que no tenía ningún derecho a estar celoso, a sentirse enfermo. Pero no podía evitar envidiar a todas esas personas que habían disfrutado de James antes que él.

–**Algo a-así** -Admitió. Él suspiró, volviendo a delinear la cicatriz con los dedos. Era muy, excesivamente perfecta como para parecer un accidente. Como si se lo hubieran hecho a propósito. Alejó inmediatamente esa información de su mente. No. No debía pensar así. Él era el único que podía marcar la piel del pelirrojo ahora. Y aunque así hubiera sido, no debía ser un impedimento. James se estremeció. –**C-caí encima de una saliente de vidrio con forma. Y se enterró en mi mus... ¡Teddy!** –Casi gritó cuando los dientes del metamorfómago comenzaron a mordisquear. Delineó la cicatriz con los dientes de borde a borde, abriendo sus piernas para posar sus labios en la cara interna del muslo. Teddy sacó la lengua y comenzó a lamer, sin acercarse hacia donde James realmente quería. Sonrió al ver cómo daba un respingo cada vez que se acercaba. Sus dedos recorrieron sus piernas hasta llegar a sus rodillas.

–**¿Ésta?** –A James le costó hablar.

–**Q-Quidditch** –Respondió el hombre. Parecía estar a punto de desfallecer. Y eso que estaban recién empezando. –**La de mi tobillo también es por Quidditch** –Teddy asintió. Y le dio un lametón desde la base hasta la punta de la erección de James, que lo hizo gritar. Dejó los labios en la punta un momento, alejándolos cuando las caderas del pelirrojo se alzaron hacia arriba –**Teddy, me quiero co-correr** –gruñó. Teddy se alzó sobre él y esbozó una sonrisa.

–**No **–Replicó, moviéndolo de las caderas e instándole a voltearse. James apoyó las rodillas en la cama y alzó el trasero, dándole una vista impagable. Teddy se relamió con la simple idea de lo que vendría. –**No hasta que las vea todas** –Susurró, cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo. Rozando su trasero con su erección y sacándole un siseo en respuesta. Teddy se apoyó encima de la cama y le separó el cabello de la nuca. –**No hasta que esté dentro de ti**–dictaminó.


	11. Nieve

_Amé escribir esta parte. No se me había ocurrido que la mente de Ed fuese tan divertida xD  
_

**¡11 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Nieve.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**Estamos _tan_ castigados** –Suspiró Jenny, al teléfono. Ed, desde su habitación, soltó un suspiro de vuelta. Podía salir y podía bajar, pero no tenía permiso para salir de la casa. Sus padres lo habían _hechizado_. Hechizado, por Merlín. Y el elfo doméstico no le haría caso, aunque le entregara una prenda (que no haría, porque Wyb se podía ofender). Sus papás y las mamás de Jenny les habían regalado dos teléfonos encantados cuando cumplieron seis, para que pudieran comunicarse. No solían usarlos más que cuando uno (o ambos) eran castigados.

–**¿Tu crees que Santa se entere? **–Preguntó él, preocupado. Si Santa se enteraba, no le llegaría la bicicleta que pidió. Y una pieza de carbón sólo serviría para calentar la chimenea. No, eso sería terrible. Jenny pareció pensarlo un momento.

–**No lo creo. Ya enviamos las cartas a Santa. Se supone que debemos ser niños buenos hasta diciembre. Pero mamá no mencionó _durante_ diciembre **–Ed asintió en silencio, aunque su amiga no podía verlo. Se echó encima de la cama, mirando por la ventana. Podía verse claramente los copos de nieve cayendo hacia su patio, donde podría estar haciendo un hombre de nieve, o un iglú, o una pista de carreras para Garlic si no…

Si no hubiesen liberado a esos pájaros.

En realidad, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos. Si no del sistema opresor (había escuchado esa frase en la televisión, en el programa de policías que le gustaba). Sus padres lo habían llevado a finales de noviembre, a una exposición de pájaros que se hizo en Hogsmeade. No pájaros como las lechuzas de la casa, si no pájaros. Otros pájaros. Y había sido tremendamente divertido, si no le hubiese parecido terrible que aquellos animales estuviesen encerrados en jaulas. Y luego, cuando lo había comentado con Jenny, su mejor amiga en el mundo había opinado lo mismo. Era terrible. Y aquello les había perseguido en sus heroicas (vacías, según su papá James) cabezas durante una semana, hasta que habían tomado una decisión. Entonces lo habían hecho.

Con dos cantimploras, la cuerda que había rescatado para emergencias del porche (otra vez) y una linterna que había recibido de la mamá del tío Scorpius durante la navidad anterior, se habían aventurado hacia el centro de Hogsmeade.

Al expo.

Donde habían liberado a la mitad de los animales.

De pura mala suerte, sus padres se habían dado cuenta esta vez. Habían sido muy descuidados, si, y estaban acostumbrados a escaparse a la casa del otro. Pero _justo_ ese sábado estaban sus papás y las mamás de Jenny en casa. Y había sido cuestión de tiempo, para que les descubrieran.

–**_¡Libres, sean liiiiibres! _**–había gritado él en cuanto vio la silueta de su papá aparecer. Jenny se había interpuesto valientemente en cuanto lo había visto, pero alguno de sus padres la habían levitado para quitarla de su camino. Su papá lo había tomado de debajo de las axilas y lo había alejado de las jaulas.

–**_¡Libres mi coj…! _**–

–**_¡James! _**–Le había interrumpido su papá Teddy. Como cuando su papá quería maldecir. Su amiga Jenny agitaba las manos y los codos mientras intentaba que ningún pájaro chocara con ella. Pero le estaban levitando hacia la entrada, por lo que se había convertido en una empresa difícil.

–**_Mis codos. Eso… mis codos_** –

–**_¡Papá, eso es una palabrota! _**–se había quejado él. Su papá había rodado los ojos y había comenzado a moverle fuera de ahí. Ed ni siquiera pataleó. No tenía sentido. Lo tenían demasiado bien agarrado para encima, hacer cosas para agravar la situación. Aunque no era una travesura, no. Era una super misión.

–**_Edward Potter, es mejor que cierres tu bocota, pero ya_ **–había gruñido su papá en respuesta. Ed soltó un suspiro. Al menos, habían soltado quince pájaros. Y cinco ya eran libres. –**_Porque si es por mí, vas a estar castigado en tu habitación hasta que cumplas cuarenta… _**–

–**_¡Eso es mucho tiempo! ¡Papaaa! ¡Dile que era una misión importante! _**–Se había quejado, mirando a su otro papá. Que estaba más pendiente de encerrar a los otros pájaros (cosa que provocó un mohín en él) que otra cosa. ¡Ellos sólo habían hecho algo bueno! ¡Los estaban liberando!

–**_Lo siento Eddy. Pero James tiene razón esta vez_** –

–**¿Y si no vamos a Hogwarts? ¿Y si estamos tan castigados que no nos dejarán ir a Hogwarts? **–Se quejó Ed, levantándose de la cama y llevando el auricular con él hacia la ventana. El patio se había vuelto blanco y Garlic daba vueltas, contento. Ed sintió envidia del perro, por poder hacer lo que él no podía.

–**Eso es imposible. Nuestras familias quieren que vayamos. Yo creo que si no hacemos nada durante una semana…** –Jenny se escuchaba tranquila, al menos. Por lo que no entró en pánico. Si podía ir a Hogwarts podían aprender magia. Y podría hacer cosas geniales como sus papás lo hacían.

–**Eso es mucho tiempo. Y quería ir a la guerra de bolas de nieve **–se quejó. Pero no tenían como escapar. Y no tenía mesada hasta fin de mes, por lo que no podría comprar la cuerda escalable que había visto en el callejón Diagon. Con esa cuerda, habría podido lanzarla por la ventana del segundo piso y bajar tranquilamente. Hizo una mueca. ¿Porqué lo habían tenido _que hechizar_?

–**Yo también quería** –se quejó su amiga. Habían planeado hacer un fuerte y todo. Y llevar a Garlic y a Kaspar como refuerzos. Tenían dos trineos y todo, dos trineos que no podrían usar. Porque no podían salir por ellos. Si al menos pudiera entrar el trineo… y usarlo en las escaleras…

–**¿Y si preguntamos si podemos ir a la guerra?** –murmuró él, mirando por la ventana. No podía salir por las ventanas de abajo ni por las puertas. Tampoco por la puerta de Garlic. Podía lanzar cosas, podía hacer que su perro tironeara el extremo de algo (como el tapiz de la entrada), pero cuando la fuerza de su perro lo acercaba a la puerta, la magia lo retenía. Él suspiró. Tendría que contentarse con aburrirse frente al árbol y dibujar un rato. Porque tampoco podía ver más de dos horas de televisión. Y se tenía que acostar temprano –Esto es un encarcelamiento injusto –

–**Lo sé. Pero mamá me dijo que esos pájaros no podían sobrevivir solos** –respondió ella. Ed hizo un mohín.

–**¿Cómo va a saber eso? ¡Es un pájaro! Se supone que tienen instinto animal. La tele lo dijo y tu mamá dijo que si** –No lo vio, pero Jenny debió encogerse de hombros. Quizá debería consultar _Animales Fantásticos_ otra vez. O mejor… –**¿Y si le escribimos al señor Scamander? **–dijo de pronto. Y fue algo como un grito, pero no le importó. Wyn estaba abajo, con su hermanita. Y con su papá Teddy.

–**¿Por qué haríamos eso? **–

–**¡Porque él puede liberarnos! **–replicó él, contento con su idea. ¡Era brillante! –**Tu mamá lo conoce ¿No lo ves? Si el señor Scamander se entera de nuestra misión, él puede explicarles a nuestros padres que lo hacíamos por el bien de los pájaros **–Y serían libres. Y podrían usar los trineos, y armar un fuerte. Santa hasta les traería algo mejor que una bici. Una bici con luces que pudiera volar.

–**Tendríamos que mandarlo a nombre de mi mamá… **–lo pensó su amiga. A Ed le dio bastante igual. No era por una travesura, era por el fin de su injusto encierro. Y no creía que le dijeran que no, si él decía que quería escribirle a Jenny. Además, él les daba chucherías a las lechuzas. Ellas lo querían. –**Pero es una genial idea ¡Deberíamos comenzar ya!** –

–**Te enviaré mi carta, tu escribes la tuya y la mandamos en el mismo sobre ¿No es genial?** –Ed dijo, antes de terminar de ponerse de acuerdo y colgar. Esbozó una sonrisa. Era una buena idea por donde lo mirara. ¡Serían libres!

¡Liiibres!


	12. Dragón

_:D quise darle un enfoque nuevo! así que acá estamos.  
_

**¡12 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de James!**

.

...

* * *

**Dragón.**

**.**

**.**

...

El caos se desató cuando menos lo esperaba. Después de un mes sin incidentes, James comenzaba a pensar que algo andaba mal. No solía pasar más de una semana antes de que algo gordo sucediera, lo quisieran ellos o no. Algo que los mantendría semanas o meses ocupados. Pero como nada venía, nada que no fueran informes o abuelitas con boggarts y tazas de te malignas, James comenzó a aceptar el hecho de que _por fin_ tenía una vida más o menos estable. Incluso Teddy no había tenido una misión en semanas.

La supuesta aceptación de su estabilidad le había durado un día.

Patrullaje, Captura y rescate, encubiertos, regulación y control de criaturas, departamento de misterios y San Mungo habían salido en tropel cuando habían dado la alarma. Sólo habían quedado uno que otro novato y un encargado. Incluso la academia de aurores había mandado a sus profesores más capaces y a los novatos de último año.

Londres, en una mañana, se convirtió en una catástrofe.

Dragones.

Dragones en Londres.

Se habían dividido lo más rápido posible, para contener la invasión. La mitad habían salido de Gringotts, la otra mitad quien sabe de donde diablos. Pero el mago que había llegado gritando al ministerio había dicho algo como que habían escuchado una especie de rugido, antes de que el caos se desatara. Había heridos, _muertos_, desorden. Los dragones de Gringotts no habían escapado solos. Y se habían comido a la mitad de los duendes que encontraron en el proceso.

–**Es simple** –les explicó Korshunova, colocando un pie en una de las barras del edificio en construcción en el que se encontraban, como si aquel no fuese a tirarla al vacío a la menor fuerza. Según recordaba él, uno de sus hijos era compañero de colegio de Ed. O al menos eso había dicho Teddy, quien era el que iba a esas horribles reuniones –**No se coloquen delante del dragón. _No lo ataquen_ y no hagan que los maten **–

–**¿Y que se supone que haremos, entonces? ¿Saludarlo e invitarlo a tomar el té? **–ironizó él. Ella le miró con odio. James se rascó la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros. Le había tocado con ella, con Lefevre (otra vez), tres novatos y un sanador de criaturas. Los novatos estaban medio asustados, el sanador no parecía estar diferente. Sólo ella, él y el otro tío parecían tener los huevos bien puestos.

–**¿Cómo has logrado que no te maten? **–preguntó Lefevre, con curiosidad. Aquel tipo tenía el talento de reírse de cualquiera cuando menos lo esperabas. James rodó los ojos.

–**Fácil. Ataco primero, pregunto después** –replicó, encogiéndose de hombros. Era medio verdad, porque siempre había sido bueno en su trabajo. Pero el capturar a una criatura mágica no era precisamente su área, aunque había recibido entrenamiento en ello –**¿De que otra forma podríamos haberles ganado en el último partido? **–Le pinchó.

–**Esto no _es una broma_, Potter. Deberemos colocarnos atrás del dragón y dirigirlo ¿Entiendes?** –James se encogió de hombros. Siempre que le tocaba trabajar con ella, era muy estricta en su trabajo. Y no había parecido tan feliz cuando ellos ganaron el último campeonato aficionado de Quidditch. Pero el anterior lo habían ganado el grupo de ellos, así que estaba bien. James también era metódico, pero siempre había sido mucho más relajado. Sólo en el momento de la acción era cuando sus sentidos se ponían completamente alerta. Y según Teddy, le enfriaba bastante el carácter.

–**A las afueras de Londres, sí. Y luego activar el traslador a la reserva más cercana** –replicó él. Se volteó hacia atrás, donde los tres novatos le miraban, expectantes –**¿Entendieron eso? Nada de ataques de heroísmo, o los tendré firmando papeles por el resto del año. Claro, si sobreviven** –musitó. Los chicos inmediatamente se encuadraron y asintieron. James sonrió. –**¿Y que pintas tu acá? **–le preguntó a Lefevre. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–**Soy herborista, tío. Y uno muy bueno** –replicó él. James vio a Korshunova rodando los ojos –**Y si quieres que el dragón se dirija donde quieres, vas a necesitarme** –

–**Sólo no estorbes, William **–inquirió ella. Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

–**Lo que tu digas, _suegra_** –replicó con algo que él identificó como diversión. Los novatos los miraron con curiosidad, pero James simplemente agrandó su escoba. Ya era sabido que Lefevre se había casado con la seudo hija de Korshunova, un chisme que nadie había entendido del todo. Partiendo porque Elizabeth Lefevre tenía la edad de Lily.

Habían tenido que optar por usar sus escobas, principalmente porque no era _sensato_ aparecerse arriba de un dragón. Podías terminar en medio de la nada, o en un lugar no deseado. James dejó que la mujer dirigiera la ruta, volteándose de vez en cuando para ver si sus novatos seguían en formación. Lefevre no parecía ni un poco feliz por estar arriba de la escoba, lo que le hizo gracia. Pero no recordaba haberle visto a él arriba de alguna por iniciativa propia. A Elizabeth si, porque era cazadora de su equipo aficionado, pero a nadie más. Dejó que el viento lo guiara e intentó disfrutar de la sensación de volar, sensación que duró menos que un suspiro.

–**¡Evadan! **–fue lo que gritó, cuando tras dar una vuelta al edificio, se toparon de frente con uno de ellos. En condiciones normales no habría sido un problema, sin embargo, se trataba de un dragón de Gringotts. Ciego. Traumatizado. Y con un oído supersónico. El dragón había abierto la boca y les había lanzado una bola de fuego antes de que siquiera lo meditaran. James esquivó por los pelos, pero uno de sus chicos no tuvo tanta suerte. Por obra y gracia de Merlín que tuvo el tino de lanzar un Aguamenti que evitó que terminara completamente quemado. Pero se replegó hacia el edificio en picada con la escoba y la mitad del uniforme en llamas en una caída que no parecía buena. James maldijo en voz alta, haciendo un rodeo con la escoba para intentar quedar fuera del rango del dragón. Lo que era difícil, dado que estaban prácticamente encima del animal mágico.

–**¡Tendremos que escapar! ¡Y luego acercarnos por detrás! **–gritó Korshunova. Lefevre ya había emprendido la retirada, probablemente en una maniobra más inteligente que la de ellos. James se fue en picada hacia abajo, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando vio la cola del dragón y se percató de que no se trataba de un Colacuerno. Aunque los dragones de Gringotts nunca lo eran. Pero era de color negro también. ¿Hebrido negro? ¿Ironbelly? ¿Qué diablos importaba? Los otros dos novatos procuraron mantener la distancia y comenzaron a alejarse, con algo que él pudo identificar bien como miedo. Pero no podía culparlos. Más por intuición que otra cosa, en vez de alejarse como había pensado hacer inicialmente, James sacó la varita y le lanzó un aquamenti al dragón en la nariz.

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención.

El resto, fue puro instinto.

Serpenteó por la mitad de Londres, esquivando las bolas de fuego del dragón que no le hizo ni una gracia su hechizo e ignorando los gritos de protesta de Korshunova –porque principalmente, había hecho lo que _no debía_ –. Pero no importaba. No podía dejar que esos pobres chicos terminaran su primer mes como carne de asado. Pasó por debajo de una construcción e intentó lo más que pudo alejarse de los otros dragones que aún no habían sido guiados. Porque estaba seguro de que, si cometía el estúpido error de llamar la atención de un dragón más, iba a dejar a Teddy viudo y a Ed sin padre.

Y no. No le iba a dar oportunidad a esa perra.

Voló en picada hacia el suelo y pasó por dentro de una tubería enorme, que era lo bastante larga como para que el dragón no pudiera pisarlo y que al menos, quedara fuera de su rango de ataque. James aprovechó la oscuridad para aparecerse en el edificio anterior, rezándole internamente a Merlin para no despartirse.

Dejó un par de pelos de escoba atrás. Pero eso era un mal menor.

En el entretanto, Korshunova y Lefevre se encargaron de rociar al dragón con una poción verdosa que pareció desconcertar al animal. James se acercó lentamente, mirando con curiosidad y procurando no hacer movimientos fuertes. No era _tan idiota_ y había salvado por poco. Segundos más tarde que se había aparecido, según él, el dragón había lanzado otra bola de fuego. Que había derretido la tubería por completo.

–**¿Qué le hicieron? **–murmuró él, ladeando la cabeza. Korshunova había conjurado una especie de pájaro, que el dragón no dejaba de mirar. La mujer lo levantó usando la varita y logró que el dragón volviera a volar y siguiera el animal. Lefevre se acercó a él, haciendo una mueca.

–**Básicamente, le drogamos. Pero como su cuerpo es resistente a la magia, sólo durará una hora **–dijo él. James asintió, dando un rodeo para quedar atrás. Korshunova se colocó encima del animal, instándole a subir más alto.

–**Al menos ahora me haces caso** –gruñó ella. James hizo una risita y se limitó a deambular por alrededor. Sentía la cara y el cuerpo quemado, como si hubiese estado demasiado tiempo en la playa tomando sol. El sanador se les acercó cuando llevaban un buen tramo, junto a su novato perdido, y comenzó a revisar suavemente al animal. O al menos eso supuso él, dado que el dragón en ningún momento se volteó.

No pasó mucho hasta que vio a otros dragones alzar el vuelo junto a ellos. Le hizo un gesto de saludo a su padre, quien pasó con una comitiva de magos que trataban de que un bola de fuego chino no incendiara la varita de una de las sanadoras. También pasó Teddy, junto a la esposa de Lefevre quien se había montado encima de un Gales verde. No era la única que había optado por guiar al animal de esa forma, pero fue la única que logró que a Lefevre casi le diera algo. Y a Korshunova también. Lo que le hizo pensar era mejor dejar su pequeña carrera para si mismo.

Mejor así.

–**¿Cómo es eso de que te pusiste como objetivo de un dragón, James Potter? **–

Ah, mierda.


	13. Ceniza

_Puede que a más de alguno no le sorprenda. Déjenme decirles que a mi me sorprendió completamente xDDD no me lo esperaba. Simplemente comencé a escribir y llegué a eso. Y fue como ¿Como mierda terminaron así? xDDD  
_

**¡13 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Ceniza.**

**.**

**.**

...

Estaba siempre en la sala. Encima de la chimenea. Jenny nunca había mirado dos veces, desde que había pisado aquella casa por primera vez. Principalmente porque trataba de tener un poco de tacto –trataba– y porque siempre le había llamado mucho más la atención el patio lleno de gnomos, el ghoul de la habitación del tío de Ed y el crup de la señora Weasley. Aún llamaban poderosamente su atención, en realidad –era imposible no hacerlo. No habiendo nacido y crecido como un bicho curioso–, pero eso… era primera vez que lo veía.

Jenny palmeó su estómago con cariño, antes de alzar ambas manos y calentarlas un poco en la chimenea.

Seguía sin entender el cómo en una sala tan pequeña podía caer tanta gente. La habían ampliado un poco mágicamente y habían metido, quien sabe cómo, un árbol que habían decorado con hadas y gnomos semi paralizados con tutú. Brillaba tan maravillosamente que incluso había perdonado tal barbarie. Pero sólo se detenía en Londres cuando había algo importante que hacer y no había venido de visita desde el año pasado.

Prioridades, se dijo ella. Eso y un criadero de Augurey que había tomado gran parte de su tiempo.

–**¿No deberías estar descansando? **–Escuchó ella desde la entrada. Jenny se volteó, enarcando una perfecta ceja hacia su interlocutor. Ed se había sacado la chaqueta para reemplazarlo por un chaleco abierto, su camisa de franela favorita y una playera de las Brujas de Macbeth.

–**No te metas, Potter** –bufó en respuesta. Ed, por supuesto, que se echó a reír ante respuesta tan esquiva.

–**Entonces siéntate un rato, Potter** –replicó él. Jenny soltó un bufido, pero le hizo caso. Las piernas comenzaban a dolerle y si no se sentaba, su vejiga le haría volver al baño. El colorín le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda cuando ella se sentó en el sillón más grande y más cercano al fuego. –**¿Qué estabas viendo? **–

–**Nunca me había fijado lo que había arriba de la chimenea** –comentó ella. Ed comenzó a entretenerse con los tirabuzones de su cabello, como siempre que estaba aburrido. Ella se estiró hacia atrás, dejando que su espalda tomara un descanso. –**Antes parecía tan grande…**–

–**Porque no eras más alta que una reja de madera, Jenny** –

–**¿Pero tú sabias lo que ahí había? **–preguntó. Ed asintió, distraído **–¿Porqué no me lo contaste?** –Él se encogió de hombros. Ella bufó. Seguro no lo había considerado importante. Y a decir verdad, no lo era. Sólo eran cenizas de antiguos familiares que parecían tener más años que ellos dos juntos. Pero si estaban arriba de la chimenea, en medio de la sala, era porque algo representaban. Y a Jenny nunca le había gustado quedarse sin respuestas.

–**No lo encontré interesante de contar. Tampoco pensé que te interesaría** –

–**Ahora me interesa. ¿Quiénes son?** –preguntó ella. Él pareció pensarlo un momento. Ambas urnas parecían ser iguales para ella. Pero una tenía formas mucho más bonitas que la otra. Era una mujer, seguramente.

–**El tío abuelo Fred. Y mi abuela Ginny** –murmuró, apuntando sucesivamente. Jenny asintió. Había escuchado que la abuela de Eddy había muerto hacía muchos años. Pero sus suegros no hablaban de ella y sus duossuegros tampoco. Más que para comentar el parecido. Jenny se preguntó cómo habría sido la vida de ellos, con ella con vida. Pero desde que los conocía, los abuelos de Ed parecían amarse profundamente. Tanto, que a Jenny le sorprendió el saber que su suegro James no tenía parentesco sanguíneo con Draco Malfoy. Pero todos ellos parecían congeniar entre todos tan bien, que era difícil pensar que algunos de ellos eran hijos de matrimonios por separado.

Jenny acarició su estómago, otra vez.

–**¿Qué crees que hubiera pensado de estar viva? **–preguntó con curiosidad. Ed se encogió de hombros.

–**¿Además de darle una patada en los huevos al abuelo Harry?, no tengo idea **–Jenny se echó a reír. Ed se rió con ella. Pudieron escuchar una discusión de Rose Zabini, prima de Ed, con Sherlock en la entrada. Pero no le dieron importancia. Sher era todo un caso por sí sólo, lo sabían mejor que nadie. Y no iba a casarse por mucho que ellos lo quisieran –**Pero papá dijo que nos quería. A todos nosotros. Así que supongo que me querría también. Y te querría a ti** –Él le besó en la mejilla, con cariño –**Pero a Kate no, por ser una loca** –susurró en su oído, haciéndola saltar un poco. Pero se echó a reír en cuanto lo procesó.

–**Que no te escuche tu hermana…** –

–**Nah, está en la vieja habitación de la abuela. Está convencida de que puede volverlo dos cuartos **–Aunque no parecía convencido. Ella tampoco. Parecía mucho más fácil el montar una carpa al lado del escobero que ampliar una casa mágica para que fuera más grande de lo que ya era. Y expandirla desde adentro para que de afuera no se notaran los cambios. Sher era el único arquitecto de la familia y ya había dicho que era prácticamente imposible. Y que, de todas formas, él no lo haría –**Me traje la carpa, aunque siempre podemos quedarnos con mis padres** –

–**O mis madres** –Él se encogió de hombros.

–**Quizá un par de noches sin animales mágicos cerca nos hará bien a los tres **–musitó. Jenny rodó los ojos. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que le costaba salir de casa y dejar a los animales a cargo del elfo y de Gian. Pero desde que cumplió los cinco meses se había vuelto un paranoico, cuando la sanadora les había advertido que podía desmayarse por agotamiento.

Exagerado.

Jenny volvió a fijar la mirada en la urna de la que había sido Ginny Potter y se preguntó distraídamente, si la mujer había sabido en lo que sus hijos y nietos se convertirían. Si había sabido que moriría dando a luz a Lily. Si había sospechado que su marido se volvería a enamorar. Ella suspiró. Ed había sido el hombre más impresionante que había conocido en su vida. Y lo seguía siendo. Y aunque si lo hubiese pensado hace cinco meses, habría respondido que simplemente no podría verlo con alguien más. No lo habría podido soportar. Pero ahora mismo… se sentía un poco más amable al respecto.

Eran las malditas hormonas, estaba segura.

–**Ed…** –comentó, ladeando la cabeza. Él se acercó a ella, gentil como la primera vez y depositó un beso casto sobre los suyos. Que no eran ni el mejor ni el peor beso que habían compartido pero que parecía igual de bueno –**Si me llego a morir, te prohíbo que dejes mis cenizas en la chimenea. Es un poco extraño** –Él sonrió, asintiendo diplomáticamente. Ella sonrió, satisfecha.

–**No te preocupes, Jenny. Estarán a salvo en nuestra habitación **–Ella se echó a reír, y él con ella. Y aunque se vieron interrumpidos por su cada vez más pequeña mejilla, seguía estando bien. Porque ambos eran un equipo. Y aquello no cambiaría.

Ni siquiera aunque uno de los dos muriera.


	14. Descuido

_Me he demorado un poco, porque las cosas acá no están bien. Y porque el capítulo salió más dificil de lo que esperaba (aunque divertido). Pero acá está.  
_

**¡14 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed! **(Me quedan malditamente mil días xD)

.

...

* * *

**Descuido.**

**.**

**.**

...

El tiempo que les tomó que aquellos gnomos comenzaran a reaccionar no fue más de media hora. Lo cual fue genial, dado que Ed ya estaba recuperado y los víveres se les habían acabado. Como se encontraban en un parque para niños, no llamaron la atención de ningún adulto, por lo que pudieron hablar con tranquilidad. A pesar de que no había nadie más que ellos dos y ni siquiera se podía ver un elfo en las cercanías.

–**¿Cuánto tenemos hasta que tu mamá se de cuenta? **–preguntó Ed, bajándose del columpio de un salto y caminando hacia la mochila. Jenny se agachó para asegurarse de que las correas de la suya aguantaran bien.

–**No lo sé. Pero si no la hemos visto, entonces seguimos a salvo** –Ed asintió, sacando el mapa del bolsillo. Tenían la mitad del camino listo, sólo les quedaba serpentear por las tiendas y entrar por la oficina de correos, hacia el fondo. A ambos les gustaba esa tienda, sobre todo porque las lechuzas siempre habían tenido un aire de impresionantes. Las que tenían lazos dorados en la pata derecha solían sacar pecho, como si fuesen lechuzas muy importantes.

–**No debemos distraernos** –dijo Jenny, comenzando a caminar. Ed se guardó el mapa en el bolsillo nuevamente y siguió a su amiga, prácticamente tapándose los ojos cuando pasó junto a Zonko. Habían tenido el detalle de esquivar Sortilegios Weasley, porque era muy probable que terminarían encontrándose con alguno de los dos tíos abuelos de Ed. Y la aventura terminaría incluso antes de que llegasen al lugar. Ed tuvo que tomar del brazo a Jenny y alejarla de la oficina de correos, cuando se quedó parada mirando a un ave tropical que se distinguía considerablemente de las otras aves. Ed también quería mirar al animal, tanto como ella, pero estaba decidido a conseguir que su misión funcionara –**Si sale bien, volveremos a mirar el pájaro **–le prometió. Jenny hizo un mohín, pero se dejó guiar por él.

Las casas se volvieron un poco viejas, a medida que sus pasos los acercaban al lugar que buscaban. Pudo ver un cuervo disecado en la entrada de una de ellas, que consiguió que el pelirrojo hiciera una mueca. Odiaba ver animales disecados. ¿Viviría gente tan anciana como sus bisabuelas? Recordaba que su papá le había llevado al caldero chorreante hace un par de meses y una anciana con la nariz enorme había llamado su atención. No había preguntado por ella hasta que habían salido de ahí, pero su padre le había explicado que el color morado de su piel era probablemente producto de una poción que falló. Y que debía tener más edad que su bisabuela Andrómeda. –**No me gusta este lugar** –dijo Jenny, llamando su atención. Ed hizo un respingo, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Asintió, sin embargo.

–**Es horrible** –

–**¿Deberíamos rescatar a ese cuervo y enterrarlo? **–preguntó ella, deteniéndose. Ed se detuvo con ella, pensándolo un poco. Negó con la cabeza.

–**Si está hechizado nos puede herir. Pero podemos apuntarlo como misiones futuras** –recomendó. Como magos, ambos entendían que el resto de la gente podía hechizar sus cosas para que hicieran cosas buenas o malas. Como las teteras de su casa, que servían el te sin que él las tocara.

–**Cuando podamos usar varita** –admitió ella. Él asintió. Si la misión ultrasecreta salía bien, podrían tener varita y manejar la magia. Entonces podrían salvar a las criaturas mágicas y muggles del mundo, y rescatar a ese cuervo disecado. Ambos asintieron, llegando a un mudo acuerdo, pasando de aquella casa y pegándose a las rejas cuando sus pasos se acercaron a aquel lugar.

Cabeza de puerco, había dicho su papá.

No fue difícil saber que aquel lugar era el indicado. Tenía un feo letrero con su nombre, con una cabeza de puerco que goteaba sangre y que no le gustó para nada. Pero se notaba que el puerco era falso, al menos. Las ventanas parecían un poco sucias, pero no tanta como para darle asco. Ambos pegaron la espalda a la pared, quedando a escasos centímetros de la ventana más cercana. Ed pudo ver excremento de lechuza en la parte de arriba y rezó por que no se cayera en su cabello. Jenny se sacó la mochila y la dejó frente a ella.

–**¿Cómo lo hacemos? **–preguntó él. La mochila se movió un poco, dando a relucir un par de manos pequeñas que empujaban hacia adelante. Intentando escapar –**¿Se están ahogando? **–Jenny negó con la cabeza.

–**Dejé un poco de aire para ellos, mira **–le dijo ella, mostrándole el cierre en medio. La abertura no era muy grande, pero caían dos dedos de él. Y aparentemente, no era lo bastante como para que los gnomos intentaran escapar por ahí. Jenny miró la abertura, con cara de concentración durante un momento. Luego alzó la cara hacia él con gesto de decisión –**Creo que deberíamos atontarlos un poco, para que no nos muerdan. Luego simplemente lanzarlos a los pies de los magos. Es una lástima que me hayan quitado las bombas fétidas **–Se lamentó. Ed asintió. Las habían comprado juntando sus mesadas del mes anterior, destinado principalmente a experimentación. El secreto había durado una semana hasta que Bobo, el Kneazle de Jenny, había descubierto las bombas. Y había comenzado a jugar con ellas.

Una de sus madres lo había descubierto. Y las bombas habían sido confiscadas.

–**No hay mucho que hacer** –murmuró él en respuesta. Porque dudaba que las volvieran a ver en el futuro próximo. Jenny hizo un mohín. Un mago con un sombrero dos veces más grande de lo normal reparó en ellos, deteniéndose con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Jenny y Ed se estremecieron, mirándole con temor. La barba del hombre le llegaba a la cintura, y vestía una gruesa manta gris sucia. En marzo. Pero después de inspeccionarlos estrictamente, el hombre entró al bar como si aquello no hubiera pasado. Ambos niños suspiraron de alivio.

–**Entonces… **–murmuró Jenny, en voz baja. Si no fuera por su cercanía, Ed no la hubiese escuchado. Porque a pesar de ser una calle donde la gente no transitaba, el ruido podía escucharse. –**¿… Comencemos? **–

Aquello fue suficiente.

Días después recién tendrían conciencia de lo que había pasado.

Al principio, todo bien. Habían sacudido la mochila un poco antes de abrirla y Jenny había sacado expertamente a los gnomos de la cabeza. Podían alcanzar el pomo de la puerta si se ponía en puntillas, cosa que Ed hizo, para que Jenny los lanzara en cuanto él diera la señal.

Ahí se desató el caos.

Se alejaron de la puerta y dejaron que los gnomos actuaran. Sin reloj y sólo contando, contaron hasta doscientos y no escuchaban más que el mismo ruido desde que llegaron al bar. Justo cuando comenzaban a pensar que su plan había fracasado un chillido se escuchó y acto seguido, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Entraron, prácticamente corriendo.

Tuvieron suerte de haberse ganado junto a la puerta (y no detrás) y que al lado de la pared del bar no estuviera nadie apoyado. Porque la mitad de los magos salieron a tropel y la otra mitad, sacaron las varitas. Ed no pudo ver a los gnomos, pero por alguna razón vio ratones (¿en serio, ratones?) que corrían tan o más despavoridos que los magos. Ed habría intercambiado una mirada con Jenny, si el lugar no fuera tan lúgubre. Y olía a cabra, para variar. Pero sintió su muñeca siendo apretada, lo que le hizo reaccionar y seguir a su amiga por el borde del local. Mesas de color negro se encontraban mayormente tiradas, y la mitad de los magos que seguían en el lugar estaban arriba de los taburetes.

Su espalda debía estar tan sucia como la pared, que parecía no haber sido limpiada _en siglos_. Pero tenían que deslizarse de esa forma. Pudieron ver un gnomo salir de la cocina, con cinco ratas más detrás de él. Si Ed tuviese permiso para decir una grosería, la habría dicho. Pero en cambio, siguió avanzando rápidamente con Jenny, hasta llegar hasta el centro del bar. Donde estaban los licores, y los vasos.

Donde estaba su objetivo.

–**Ahí está** –había dicho ella, apuntando. Ed arrugó el entrecejo, agachándose cuando un rayo rojo pasó por encima de su cabeza. Encima de todos los licores se encontraba una cristalería negra, donde estaba lo que ellos buscaban. –**¿Cómo lo rompemos?** –Ed lo pensó un momento. Luego apuntó al licor.

–**Podemos usar eso. Y si no resulta, lo podemos tomar con todo y cristal** –dijo él, en voz alta. El tabernero estaba demasiado ocupado (un hombre que parecía tener la edad de sus abuelos) lanzando rayos rojos que en darse cuenta de ellos dos. Por ende, no tuvieron problemas en subirse al lugar donde se encontraba el alcohol. Ed usó sus manos para subir a Jenny, antes de montarse por sus propios medios. Como el lugar que contenía los licores era vidrio, ninguno de los dos se subió. Pero si alzaron los brazos y se pusieron en puntillas para poder alcanzarlo. El cristal negro no era más grande que la mochila de Jenny, al menos. Pero sólo podían rasguñarla.

Justo cuando Ed lo había alcanzado con la punta de los dedos, y había arrastrado el cristal cuadrado hacia adelante, para poder tomarlo, el tabernero reparó en ellos.

–**¡Hey! ¿Quién mierda son ustedes? **–

De ahí, todo fue rápido. Ed tomó el cristal y de un salto se fue hacia el piso, en un movimiento que los policías de la televisión le habrían aplaudido. Jenny bajó como pudo y le alzó la mochila, para que él pudiera meter el cristal.

–**¡Esperen! ¿Qué están haciendo? **–escucharon a sus espaldas. Pero Jenny y Ed se lanzaron inmediatamente debajo de las mesas, donde comenzaron a gatear. Tuvieron que detenerse cuando un rayo rojo pasó directamente donde Ed había puesto la mano hace un segundo, y soportar que algunas ratas pasaran por encima de ellos. Pero su lechuza comía ratones a veces y nunca había sentido asco de los animales. Todo lo contrario. El tabernero seguía gritando, la gente seguía gritando y lanzando hechizos, y ellos corrieron hacia la siguiente mesa. Y volvieron a agacharse cuando una ola de hechizos les alcanzó. Pero estaban tan cerca de la puerta, que necesitaban sólo un impulso para salir.

–**¡En tres, tiramos la mesa y nos ponemos a correr!** –chilló Ed. Jenny, a su espalda, le presionó la pierna. Suponía que era un sí. El pelirrojo tomó aire, suspiró y comenzó a contar. –**uno…** –dijo en voz alta, sujetando la mochila con fuerza. Jenny tenía la mochila con el cristal, por lo que debía asegurarse de que ella saliera. –**dos…** –contó, alzando los brazos hacia arriba. Se volteó brevemente para ver a su amiga, quien tenía una expresión de concentración feroz. Justo como cuando había golpeado a Gamp –**¡TRES!, ¡Vamos, vamos! **–chilló, usando su cuerpo para levantarse y levantar la mesa. Jenny hizo un grito de guerra muy propio de ella, antes de seguirle y juntos, voltear la mesa. El taburete que estaba cerca de ellos se volteó y un mago que estaba en la mesa siguiente, soltó un grito. Fue suficiente como para que los magos cerca de ellos se detuvieran y los miraran con estupefacción. Y también fue suficiente para que ellos dos corrieran como vendavales hacia la puerta.

–**¡¿Que mier…?! **–alcanzaron a escuchar, antes de que ambos atravesaran la puerta de la entrada del bar, junto con las ratas sobrevivientes, y se encontrasen literalmente fuera de peligro. Corrieron hacia la esquina de la calle, por si acaso.

–**Lo logramos** –murmuró Ed, caminando hacia el frente de la oficina de correos, donde se sentó contra el ventanal de una librería. Jenny hizo lo mismo que él –**No puedo creerlo. Lo logramos** –

–**Ahora podemos… podemos salvar los animales ¿no? ¿Y cómo hacemos eso? **–Ed se encogió de hombros. No tenía idea. En su corta vida era lo más sorprendente que había hecho al momento, después de lanzarse en trineo por las escaleras. Era mucho para procesar.

–**Creo que… deberíamos abrir el cristal. Y ver la copa **–admitió. Jenny se sacó la mochila y la colocó delante de ambos. Luego la abrió. El cristal, que era negro cuando lo vieron en aquel lugar, sólo estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo que se había ido casi todo a la mochila de su amiga. Y a sus manos. Ed vio la polera estampada de su amiga más gris que otra cosa en la espalda, y estaba seguro de que él estaba en un estado similar.

–**Mira, puedo verlo. Tenía razón tu papá, la copa es dorada arriba** –admiró la niña. Ed prestó atención hacia donde ella apuntaba. Y jadeó de la impresión. La copa era de vidrio mezclada con tonos oro y plata, cuya base era de una extraña mezcla de ambos donde se erguía un dragón alrededor. Y si no estaba atontado por el olor a cabra y alcohol, Ed podía jurar que la cola del dragón se movía. ¡Se movía!

–**¿Crees que lance fuego? ¿El dragón? **–Jenny miraba igual de fascinada que él aquella copa. El borde de la parte de arriba era completamente dorado, y el vidrio tenía formas redondas que él no sabía que era. Seguramente su papá sí.

–**No sé. Podríamos echarle agua, o jugo de calabaza en casa** –admitió la niña. Ed se encogió de hombros. Tendrían que esperar a llegar a casa. Pero lo más importante, era entender cómo abrir el cristal. –¿Crees que deberíamos romp…? –

–**¿Qué demonios creen que hacen?** –

Ambos niños gritaron. Y en un descuido de lo distraídos que se encontraban mirando el premio, a Jenny se le escapó el cristal de las manos.

Ambos volvieron a gritar, con más ganas, cuando el cristal tocó el piso y se rompió en mil pedazos. James se llevó las manos a la cara.

Su padre, James Potter, se encontraba frente a él con los brazos cruzados. A sus pies, la famosa copa de Merlín que tanto les había costado conseguir y de la que Ed había escuchado por casualidad. Tirado en el piso, con la cola del dragón aún en movimiento. Su papá pasó la mirada de la copa hacia ellos, y viceversa. En una inspección que duró sólo un minuto, pero que para Ed parecieron ser años. Y la copa… y la hermosa copa…

–**Ustedes dos… están en serios problemas **–declaró el hombre, después de que terminó su inspección. Ellos dos, sólo tragaron saliva.


	15. Leyenda

_¡He vuelto! Bueno, en realidad no había encontrado la inspiración para seguir, pero acá vamos. Estoy decidida a terminar esta maldita historia, contra viento y marea. Lo bueno es que lo tengo planeado todo y subdividido como lo haré, así que no es malo. Con respecto al capítulo, debo añadir que me cuesta mucho escribir bajo la perspectiva de niños xD! aunque Ed salió más o menos bien, James es otro asunto. Estoy tan habituada a él adulto, que pensarlo como un niño de doce me costó un montón. Pero acá vamos.  
_

**¡15 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de James! **(Me quedan malditamente mil días, again xD)

.

...

* * *

**Leyenda.**

**.**

**.**

...

Si dijera que estaba tranquilo, estaría mintiendo. Había ensayado todo el verano hasta la extenuación, se había esforzado por mejorar sus tácticas de vuelo. Sus padres le habían entrenado duramente porque eso es lo que James había querido, además de que se había ganado el permiso para usar su escoba con libertad. Se suponía que estaba listo, se suponía que cuando el momento llegara sólo debería sentir emoción…

Y ahí estaba, temblando como una hoja.

–**Como que deberías relajarte un poco **–murmuró su amigo, agitando su escoba con tranquilidad. James le fulminó con la mirada. Marcus era bueno, mucho mejor que él. Y tenía unos nervios de acero que le envidiaba. Si había alguien que amaba el quidditch más que él mismo era Marcus. Y más que cualquiera que James conociera. James ni siquiera dudaba que el chico fuera a obtener el puesto de cazador. Porque era tan rápido como un halcón.

–**Tú lo tienes fácil. Te han fichado desde el año pasado** –rezongó él. Marcus se echó a reír y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros. James era sólo un poco más alto que él, y ambos eran de estatura mediana. Esperaba pacientemente el crecer lo suficiente para superar a Teddy algún día –aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas, dado que su papá no era muy alto que digamos– o al menos, a Marcus.

–**Eso no significa que no seas un tipo genial, Jimmy** –replicó, con chulería. Marcus era un tío que solía piropear bastante a las chicas –y distraerse en eso–, pero había sido leal con él desde que se habían conocido, en el tren. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y trabajaban como un equipo. Incluso sus padres se conocían. Era un salido, pero honesto con él. Y eso lo valoraba –**Tampoco que no vayas a quedar… Pero deberías relajarte, tío. Parece que te hubiesen metido el palo de la escoba por el culo** –James hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo un chico de doce años podía hablar de esa forma? A pesar de que le salía tan gracioso, que ni siquiera su papá Draco le había corregido nunca su forma de hablar. Y él era extremadamente quisquilloso con eso.

–**Muy gracioso…** –gruñó él. Marcus se echó a reír.

–**Lo siento, lo siento. Pero piensa positivo. No estará _tu Teddy_** –James volvió a gruñir, pero tuvo que darle la razón. Si hubiese estado Teddy en aquel momento, habría entrado en histeria. Pero su primo se había graduado el año anterior y a pesar de que le echaba un montón de menos, se escribían de vez en cuando. Marcus le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y lo llevó hacia la entrada del camerino de Gryffindor, donde podía verse una serie de fotografías. Ambos niños se alzaron de puntillas, mirando entusiasmados las fotos. Los habían de todos los años, James sabía que en alguna de esas estaba su tío Charlie, y sus tíos Fred y George. Incluso su tío Ron estaba ahí. –**Mira, tu papá **–apuntó Marcus hacia una de las de arriba. James se ajustó sus lentes y enfocó la mirada. Era del año 1997, cuando su papá aún estaba en Hogwarts. Sabía que en aquel año habían ganado la copa, algo que había comentado su papá Draco con bastante entusiasmo, a pesar de que no era su casa. También estaba su fallecida Madre en la fotografía. –**Wow, es realmente una inspiración…**–

–**Es que tú eres su fan** –bufó él. Para James, era simplemente su papá. Un poco descuidado y algo impulsivo cuando se enfadaba. Pero siempre estaba ahí para ellos y no le costaba disculparse. Era genial, sí. Pero no para exagerar.

–**¿Tú no? ¡Es una leyenda, un mago entre pocos, un…! **–

–**_Jordan_…** –bufó él, rodando los ojos. Su amigo suspiró, estrechando el brazo entorno a él.

–**Ya lo pillé, tío. Que pesado te pones con eso de _Jordan_ **–se quejó él. James sonrió un poco –**No sé como te las arreglas para imitar tan bien a mi mamá… **–James echó un par de carcajadas antes de volver a enfocarse en la fotografía. Nunca había preguntado qué habían sentido sus padres cuando volaron por primera vez. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza. Por otro lado… Tampoco había preguntado nada sobre su madre. ¿Por qué sería? Quizá porque ya era un mago que había alcanzado la madurez (a pesar de sus doce). Pero ella parecía feliz en la fotografía y tenía un cabello muy largo. Las fotos que su papá tenía de ella siempre había sido con el cabello hasta el hombro. Incluyendo la foto de la sala. Se fijó en que ella miraba disimuladamente a su papá, quien no le había dedicado ninguna mirada. En ningún momento. ¿Cómo habían llegado a estar juntos, entonces? Quizá era porque estaba tan habituado a Draco, al observar el amor que sus padres se tenían, que su cabeza no lograba procesar que en realidad ellos dos habían estado juntos primero. Y se habían casado y todo.

–**¡Es hora! **–gritó la capitana desde la entrada, logrando que ambos niños se apresuraran a entrar y cambiarse. James apretó su escoba con un poco de excesiva fuerza, mientras Marcus comentaba animadamente sobre el último partido de los Montrose. Y se veía tan relajado y en confianza, que James estuvo tentado a pegarle con la escoba en la cabeza.

–**Oh vamos, Jim. Seguro lo haces genial** –le dijo él, empujándole hacia la cancha. James se había quedado parado, en las fotografías otra vez. Mirando fijamente un momento la cara de su madre, para posar la mirada en él, en su papá. Tranquilo como él lo conocía. Aunque menos sonriente que ahora.

–**¿Por qué soy hijo de una leyenda?** –ironizó. Pero Marcus le empujó otra vez, negando con la cabeza.

–**Porque eres genial por ti mismo, Jim. De eso no lo dudo. Y no creo que alguno de estos cabrones pueda darle a una bludger mejor que tú** –su amigo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y James no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta. Y uno junto al otro, como los mejores amigos del mundo que ellos eran, decidieron avanzar hacia la cancha de quidditch a enfrentar sus miedos. Al menos los de James. Sin darle una última mirada a aquella fotografía que tan extraño le hacía sentir.

Y cuando James dio una patada en el piso y la escoba hizo el resto, se sintió un poco más como él mismo y menos un atado de nervios. Y quizá por eso mismo, que cuando vio la primera bludger volando hacia uno de los cazadores, James dio todo lo que tenía. Imaginando, por supuesto, la cara de Victoire. La nueva novia de Teddy. Y aquello le hizo merecedor del puesto, cuando una sorprendida capitana alabó su furia y su buena puntería.

Y todo parecía estar bien en el mundo. Sobre todo, cuando su mejor amigo prácticamente saltó de la escoba para estrecharle en un apretado abrazo. Aunque casi le voló un ojo con el palo.


	16. Salvaje

_No comments. Intenté hacer algo de terror. Fracasé miserablemente xD  
_

**¡16 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed! **(Me quedan malditamente mil días, again again xD)

.

...

* * *

**Salvaje.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**_Tienes que estar tranquila _**–dice él, a susurros. Ed levanta la única mano que tiene libre y toca la mano de Jenny, suavemente. El contacto logró que la niña diera un respingo y levantase la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas. Pero en ningún momento había dejado de caminar como los demás. Ed alabó internamente su fuerza. Jenny estaba asustada, tanto como él. Pero parecía haber decidido no mostrar más debilidad que las lágrimas y él estaba más que seguro que era porque no había podido guardárselas. Las cadenas que rodeaban una de sus manos y sus dos piernas no les permitían el salirse de la fila, pero si avanzar hacia donde el villano quisiera. Junto a ellos, había seis niños más que lo llevaban mucho peor. Uno de los chicos se había caído tantas veces, que sus rodillas habían comenzado a sangrar y una niña tenía una cara horrible, llena de lágrimas y mocos.

–**Por acá, mis niños** –había dicho el villano. Se volteó hacia ellos un momento, dándoles una sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad y tranquilidad. Como si el haberles separado de sus padres fuera algo normal. Ed hizo un mohín. Frente a ellos se extendió una maleza que superaba la cabeza de Jenny y al villano le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ed se detuvo un momento para admirar el paisaje. Hasta donde podía mirar, había pasto. Y donde no lo había era prácticamente un campo vacío, con un poco de árboles repartidos por acá y por allá. Sin posibilidades de esconderse más que en la maleza. El hombre frente a ellos les dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar, logrando que la maleza se separara ante su paso. Ed no pudo evitar temblar. Jenny tocó su mano en respuesta, antes de que las cadenas comenzaran a tirar hacia adelante. Instándoles a caminar.

Ed miró hacia arriba. El cielo estaba oscuro, cubierto por nubes. Sin estrellas en el firmamento. Habían caminado tanto tiempo, que sus pies habían comenzado a reclamar. A medida que se adentraban en la maleza, el frío comenzaba a calarles los huesos. En pleno julio, Ed pudo ver su respiración. Se preguntó distraídamente si aquello tenía que ver con el hombre frente a ellos, que no dejaba de voltearse y sonreírles. Sintió la mano de alguien tirando su camiseta. Probablemente fuese Jenny. ¿Cuánto seguirían caminando? ¿Cuánto seguirían con vida?

¿Cuánto les quedaría?

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía ver qué había delante de ellos más que la pálida cara del villano. Más que su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos grandes, inyectados en sangre. Por primera vez Ed reparó en su ropa. Llevaba un abrigo abierto que había visto mejores épocas. Café, donde en algunas partes podían verse manchas. Ed no quiso saber qué manchas eran, ni quiso comprobar sus sospechas. La niña delante de él se detuvo de pronto, logrando un choque entre ellos. Ed apoyó la rodilla hacia adelante, tratando de impedir caer al piso ni que Jenny cayera con él. Lo logró por poco, justo un poco antes de que la niña largara a llorar. Ed se mordió el labio, sin saber qué hacer. Él había llorado al comienzo, sólo un poco. Antes de darse cuenta de que no valía la pena hacerlo. Sus papás eran auror, seguro los encontrarían. Era el único consuelo que tenía. Jenny le hizo a un lado para abrazar a la niña, quien tiraba su cabello y balbuceaba que morirían. Que lo harían como los otros niños. ¿Qué otros niños?

–**Avancen** –dijo el villano, con voz amable. Ed hizo una mueca. El hombre se había volteado hacia ellos completamente. Imponentemente. Su sombra se imponía hacia ellos de una forma extraña. Parecía ser mucho más grande que él y abarcaba exactamente el espacio que ocupaban todos ellos. –**Avancen** –repitió. Su sonrisa vaciló un poco. La niña lloró con más fuerza. Jenny le daba palmaditas en la espalda y susurraba palabras reconfortantes en su oído. Ed fijó la mirada en el hombre. La sonrisa amable comenzaba a transformarse en una mueca feroz. Ed dio un respingo al ver sus dientes puntudos. Casi como los de un animal. Un viento helado recorrió la espina dorsal del niño, quien se acercó a regañadientes a Jenny. E intentó alejarla de la chica.

–**Debemos avanzar** –musitó, con la mirada clavada en el villano. El hombre dio dos pasos hacia ellos. Ed jaló a Jenny hacia él.

–**_N-no, es que ella…_** –

–**Jenny** –le interrumpió, volviendo a empujar. La otra niña se había hecho un ovillo en el piso y no paraba de murmurar. Ed tironeó del brazo de su mejor amiga y le instó a levantarse. El villano dio dos pasos más hacia ellos.

–**Avancen** –repitió una vez más. Antes de acercarse y tronar los dedos, haciendo que las cadenas de la chica se alzaran de pronto. Ed dio un respingo cuando el grito de ella resonó en la oscuridad de la maleza, cuando el villano la comenzó a arrastrar hacia adelante. –**Avancen, avancen, debemos avanzar…** –canturreó él, con una vocecilla que envió ondas de terror a su cuerpo. Ed empezó a caminar, tirando a Jenny con él. Su amiga no dejaba de temblar.

–**Vamos a morir…** –susurró. Ed negó con la cabeza. El villano no dejaba de canturrear la misma canción, una y otra vez. Su voz parecía ser el único sonido a la redonda. Incluso podían escucharla por sobre el viento moviendo los pastizales. El hombre avanzaba a paso lento, moviendo de izquierda a derecha la niña, como si fuera un simple bulto. Ed se obligó a avanzar.

A medida que caminaban, una casa se fue haciendo visible. Ambos niños vieron un tejado gris iluminado por la noche, oscureciendo lo que parecía ser madera blanca antigua. A Ed le recordó un poco el cabeza de puerco. Los otros niños se deslizaban detrás de ellos y parecían más fantasmas que personas. Incluso la niña cubierta de mocos había dejado de llorar, para tener una expresión resignada. Él tragó saliva. Si no hubiese estado aún con las esposas, Ed habría empujado a Jenny hacia una orilla. Y se habrían echado a correr como tantas veces. Pero viéndose disminuidos por la magia, no les quedaba de otra que esperar. Y resignarse a que deberían seguirle el juego al hombre hasta que sus papás llegaran.

–**Vamos a morir… **–volvió a susurrar Jenny. Ed negó con la cabeza. Tomando su mano encarcelada con su mano libre. La apretó con cariño e intentó infundirle confianza. No parecía ser la misma niña capaz de romperle la nariz a cualquiera que la ofendiera. Aquella parecía ser una sombra de su audaz mejor amiga.

–**No lo haremos **–respondió él. E intentó sonar fuerte y decidido, pero se le rompió la voz dos veces. La casa se alzaba cada vez más cerca de ellos. Y parecía cada vez más terrorífica. La parte delantera se encontraba completamente destruida, astillada por algo que el menor no pudo identificar. ¿A cuantos niños habría llevado el villano ahí? ¿Habría más? ¿Podrían incapacitarlo entre todos y buscar ayuda?

¿Podría ganarle a un mago sin usar la magia?

El villano ladeó su camino un momento, para entrar por lo que parecía el escobero. Chasqueó los dedos e hizo que las cadenas de la niña dejaran de levitar, cayendo con un grito hacia el piso. Ed y Jenny se apresuraron a adelantarse y ayudarla a levantarse del piso. Sintió escalofríos al sentir la piel de la niña tan fría, como si estuviera bajo la nieve. El villano se volteó hacia ellos desde la entrada.

–**Entren, entren** –murmuró. Su cuerpo completo oculto por la oscuridad del lugar, logrando que sus ojos se vieran especialmente escalofriantes. Ed dudó, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse cerca de la puerta, a pesar de que las cadenas habían comenzado a tirarle. Sus pies gritaban por un descanso, pero sabía perfectamente bien que si entraba a aquel lugar, el descanso que tendría podía ser eterno. Lo sentía en los huesos. –**Entren, entren **–repitió el hombre. Esbozando una sonrisa que le hizo dudar más que nunca. Los niños, a su espalda, empezaron a entrar de uno en uno. Sus cuerpos blanquecinos comenzaron a oscurecerse a medida que ingresaban en el escobero. Como si se disolvieran en la noche. Jenny tomó su mano cuando las cadenas tironearon tanto, que terminarían arrastrados si no seguían.

–**Entren, entren** –murmuró el hombre. Abriendo la boca tanto, que ambos niños pudieron ver sus caninos afilados. Como si se tratara de un león, o un lobo. Intercambiaron una simple mirada de comprensión.

Y se internaron en la oscuridad.


	17. Adorno

_Algo fluffy, familiar. Aprovechando que se viene la navidad :D. La flor que Ed vio son dos Dalias Violeta. :D quizá escriba algo muy fluffy para navidad entorno a eso :D. Ed tiene cinco añitos, espero haber estado a la altura xD!  
_

**¡17 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed! **(xD me estoy resignando a mi suerte)

.

...

* * *

**Adorno.**

**.**

**.**

...

Cualquiera diría que debería prestarle un poco más de atención. Al árbol. Pero Ed no se había percatado que aquello brillante que estaba en la sala cada diciembre era eso; un árbol navideño. Pero este año, había hecho la fila con sus papás y habían esperado un montón de rato, entre galletitas de canela y chocolate caliente. Hasta que un anciano con una barba enorme les había dejado entrar a una carpa color blanco que estaba llena de árboles, de principio a fin. Ed no había podido evitar maravillarse sobre los límites de la magia. Y no había podido evitar preguntarse cómo los _mucles_ (o algo así había escuchado) podían vivir sin ella.

Su papá Teddy había demorado un montón de tiempo en elegir su árbol. Mucho más que las mamás de su amiga Jenny, según ella le había dicho. Pero luego habían comenzado a adornarlo al compás de villancicos navideños que le habían hecho correr de un lado al otro y se habían reído un montón cuando en la cara de su papá Teddy había caído la mitad del confeti. O más bien, su papá James se lo había lanzado. Aunque lo había perdonado cuando éste se había acercado para darle un beso de disculpa. O algo así había dicho. Ed había estado muy ocupado dibujando el árbol de navidad para saber de que hablaban. Pero sus papás solían ponerse cariñosos tan a menudo que él simplemente hacía una mueca y los ignoraba. Que horrible. Él no iba a ser así nunca, cuando fuese mayor.

Había mostrado su dibujo a Jenny, los días siguientes. Y ambos habían acordado el juntarse para hacerle un dibujo a santa, la siguiente semana.

–**Sólo faltan los adornos** –había dicho su papá Teddy, apuntando a la caja. Ed, dibujando un gato que había visto en la televisión, levantó la mirada por sobre el dibujo para enfocarse en el movimiento de varita de su papá y en los adornos que comenzaron a levitar, de uno en uno. El año anterior también habían usado aquellas pelotas, que Ed tenía prohibido jugar. El niño hizo un mohín. Consideraba que era tremendamente injusto. Él no era un niño destructor como algunos de sus compañeros de jardín. Sólo era curioso. Y sería un magizoologo como el señor Scamander cuando fuera grande, así que estaba bien serlo. –**¿De que color deberíamos ponerlos este año? **–preguntó con curiosidad. Su papá James, echado encima del sillón se encogió de hombros.

–**Me da exactamente igual** –admitió. Su papá Teddy hizo una mueca.

–**Siempre dices lo mismo, _Jamie_. No puedo creer tu poco espíritu navideño** –respondió. Ed los miró con curiosidad, estirando la mano para tomar el color naranjo. El gato tenía tres colores, además de ojos amarillos. ¿Si le hacía un gorro navideño, su papá lo colgaría en la sala? Era una buena pregunta.

–**No es poco espíritu navideño, Teddy. Pero el de los adornos eres tú** –dijo él con simpleza. Ed no recordaba, en su corta edad, verle alguna vez adornando el árbol. Su papá disfrutaba mucho más haciendo la cena los días antes de navidad que preocuparse por las medias navideñas, o los renos de la entrada. Porque todas sus navidades las habían pasado con sus abuelos o sus bisabuelos. –**Yo sólo me dedico a disfrutar de la fecha y de tu frustración, por los adornos mal puestos** –

–**Muy gracioso, Jamie** –gruñó en respuesta. Su papá le dio una sonrisa parecida a la de los villanos, antes de echarse a reír. Su papá Teddy se dirigió a él –**¿Ed, alguna sugerencia? **–

–**¡Dorado y rojo! **–chilló en respuesta. El gato que estaba dibujando se encontraba cerca de un árbol con esos colores. Y le gustaba mucho ese árbol. Su papá Teddy agitó la varita, haciendo que las pelotas transparentes adquirieran un tono y un brillo dorado y rojo. Ed jadeó de la impresión. ¡Magia! –**¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso! **–

–**Cuando tengas la edad, mocoso** –replicó su otro papá. Ed hizo un mohín al escucharlo. Era totalmente injusto el que no pudiera aprender a hacer magia hasta dentro de seis años más. Criminal. –**Ahora faltan los otros adornos ¿Los vas a colgar tú? Digo, por tu TOC **–había dicho él, sonriendo un poco. Su papá Teddy hizo una mueca. Luego negó con la cabeza.

–**No puede ser tan malo. Al menos espero que no como el año pasado **–Su papá James hizo una risita ante su tono de censura. Ed intentó recordar lo que había sucedido. Abrió la boca en comprensión. Ah, claro. Él y su papá James habían volteado los adornos en una travesura. Y su papá Teddy había estado molesto durante días, cuando miraba el árbol. Aunque no lo había castigado. Porque no había sido su culpa.

–**Por supuesto que no, cariño. Venga Ed, vamos a colgarlos** –respondió James. Ed dejó sus lápices y su dibujo a un lado un momento, para levantarse de un salto de la alfombra. Su papá se acercó a una caja más pequeña que las otras y se la entregó. Ed miró con curiosidad. La caja era verde, con motivos dorados. Movido por la curiosidad, no pudo evitar abrirla y enfocar la mirada en su contenido. Había mucho papel blanco junto con pequeños adornos diferentes. No tenían nada que ver con las pelotas transparentes iguales. Ni las cintas de colores. Había un hombre de nieve, un copo de nieve transparente que cuando lo rozó con el dedo, éste se enfrió. Una taza con chocolate, una bufanda roja y dorada y otro hombre de nieve, pero con una cara malvada. Dos flores violetas cruzadas, que no reconoció (porque él no sabía nada de flores) entre otros adornos.

–**No al revés** –le recordó su otro papá. Ambos, Ed y su papá James, hicieron risitas cómplices. Su papá gruñó en respuesta, cosa que les hizo aún más reír –**Hablo en serio, bribones. Los castigaré a ambos si lo vuelven a hacer **–

–**Si, papá** –dijeron los dos al unísono. Y se rieron un poco más. Ed pasó los siguientes minutos entregándole los adornos a su papá James quien intentó colgarlos al revés otra vez. Pero su papá Teddy los volteó cada vez. Y le besó todas las veces. Y aunque Ed hizo muecas de asco (porque no le gustaba ver gente besarse ¡Que horrible!) fue un chico bueno. Porque le gustaba su familia, aunque hubiera muchos besos y abrazos que le daban asquito.

–**Supongo que este año también podrías hacer uno ¿No crees _Jamie_?** –admitió su papá Teddy, tomando la caja y dejando un beso en su mejilla. Ed le miró con curiosidad.

–**Creo que sí. ¿Qué dices, Eddie? ¿te gustaría hacer un adorno también este año? **–Ed asintió entusiasmadamente al ver el árbol. Su papá le había contado el año pasado, que cada uno de esos adornos conmemoraba algo. Eran siete: cada uno de sus papás había puesto uno de esos. Sus abuelitos también tenían un árbol lleno de adornos cerca de la entrada, que sus amigos también habían aportado. Ed se había sentado a dibujarlo el año pasado, pero eran tantos adornos diferentes que su dibujo había quedado francamente feo. Pero volvería a intentarlo.

Días después, Ed se encontraba dibujando algo para Santa en casa de su amiga Jenny. La casa de Jenny era genial, llena de animales mágicos cuyo nombre aún no aprendía. Y tampoco tenían permiso de verlos todos, pero habían quedado intentarlo cuando la nieve se derritiera. La mamá de Jenny, una doctora, les había llevado chocolate sin azúcar y les había levitado una mesa hacia la alfombra, junto a la Chimenea. El Kneazle bebé de Jenny se había echado junto a ellos, pero arriba de un sillón. Y se veía adorable, a pesar de ser un bebé malvado. Según Jenny.

–**Debo hacer un adorno de navidad **–admitió Ed, de pronto. Jenny, con la cara hacia el papel donde dibujaba un Puffskein color rojo a penas levantó la mirada hacia él. –**Jenny, necesito hacer un adorno de navidad **–

–**Ya dijiste eso** –respondió ella, alzando una ceja. Justo como su mamá. Ed deseó hacer eso tan bien como ella. Pero sólo levantaba ambas cejas y se veía más tonto que interesante. **–¿Que harás?** –

–**Pedir las tijeras. Y preguntar si puedo comprar papel** –dijo él, pensándolo un poco. Pero no lo dejaban usar las tijeras si no estaba algún adulto cerca, y aún no sabia que exactamente hacer. Ed miró su papel, donde había dibujado una madera para colgar lienzos, y un juego de acuarela. Si Santa se lo regalaba, dibujaría a Bobo. Y se lo regalaría a Jenny. Aunque pensaba regalarle un dibujo de Bobo enorme para navidad, de seguro se vería mejor si era una pintura como las que ella tenía en su sala.

–**Pero no sabes que hacer** –replicó ella, como la mejor amiga que ella. Ed lo pensó un poco.

–**Si dibujo un trineo, se acordarán de que intentamos lanzarnos por la escalera. Y le dirán a Santa** –Su amiga negó con la cabeza, diplomáticamente. Eso lo habían hecho a mediados de octubre, y les habían castigado una semana. No habían podido hablarse, pero Ed había usado a la lechuza de su casa para enviarle dibujos y frases pequeñas. Y ella le había mandado dibujos de vuelta con frases también.

–**Deberías hacer un gato. Como el gato que dibujaste de la televisión. Tal vez te den un gato** –dijo ella. Ed lo pensó un poco, luego asintió. En septiembre había jugado con un gato en una tienda de fotografías y había sido divertido. No eran muy diferentes de los Kneazles. Si Santa diera más regalos por niño habría pedido una cámara. Pero todavía tenía su cumpleaños para eso.

–**¿Crees que me dejen usar papel de colores junto a las tijeras? **–Jenny se encogió de hombros. Porque eso implicaba pegamento. Y una vez había pegado las frutas a un frutero para poder dibujar y sus papás se habían enojado un montón, así que tenía el pegamento medio prohibido.

–**Podrías traer el papel de colores acá** –pensó ella en voz alta. Su amiga Jenny miró hacia todos lados, para acercarse hacia él. Y susurrar –**_Mi mamá no sabe lo del pegamento. _Tal vez también debería hacer un adorno **–

–**Podrían ser gatos gemelos** –dijo él, con el mismo tono de conspiración. Jenny le sonrió, él le sonrió de vuelta y ambos volvieron a sus dibujos para santa.

Días después, con sus cartas entregadas al Santa de Hogsmeade (quien, por suerte no se había enterado de sus travesuras) y con papeles de colores iguales, hicieron sus adornos de gato en casa de Jenny.

E hicieron un desastre, con el pegamento.

Pero los gatos quedaron hermosos.


	18. Inadaptado

_ñañañañañaña (8)  
_

**¡18 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed! **(xD y su primer crush)

.

...

* * *

**Inadaptado.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**¡Ed, Ed! **–le gritó Sherlock, uno de sus primos de curso menor. A diferencia de él, Sher estaba en primer año. Y era un Ravenclaw hasta la médula. Edward, echado en el pasto cercano al lago negro, a penas levantó la cara. Pensaba en sus deberes de transformaciones, que ni siquiera había comenzado. Diablos. Debería empezar ya, o tendría a Jenny encima regañándole por ello. O al profesor también.

–**¿Hm? **–preguntó él. Sherlock se sentó a su lado. Sherlock sujetaba un libro con él. _Historia de Hogwarts_. Ed nunca lo había leído, pero Jenny sí. A Ed siempre le había interesado más libros como el monstruoso libro de los monstruos. O su fiel copia de Animales fantásticos que siempre traía consigo.

–**¡Hay unicornios en Hogwarts! ¡Unicornios! **–Aquello fue suficiente como para llamar su atención. Ed se enderezó, alzando una ceja. No era como si Sherlock fuese un entusiasta de los animales mágicos. No como él, al menos, o el guardabosques. Sher más bien se había quedado prendado del castillo en si en cuanto había puesto un pie en él. Ed lo había visto. Había mirado hacia todos lados, con una expresión tal que le hizo pensar que terminaría encaramado a alguna columna o algo. Cosa que había pasado, pero mucho después.

–**Y te interesa, porque…** –preguntó, alzando una ceja. Sher le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–**¿Porqué no iba a interesarme? Que tu seas el loco de las criaturas mágicas no significa que no me interese el tema **–bufó su primo. Ed suspiró. Le habían puesto ese mote en cuanto había pisado el castillo y se había puesto a hablar sobre el tema. Un error garrafal. Sus compañeros no sabían ni la mitad que él y como Cissy se lo había advertido, habían comenzado a molestarlo. Slytherin, sobre todo. Pero él los había ignorado, sobre todo cuando Jenny le había roto la nariz –otra vez– a Gamp por atreverse a insultar a uno de sus papás. Más que nada por no incitar la furia de su mejor amiga. Y ella no había roto su amistad por ser raro. Además de que tenía amigos como Emerick o Brisa quienes se habían unido a ellos sin problemas. O la misma Cissy, quien a pesar de ser una Ravenclaw de tercer año, siempre se detenía para dedicarle un par de palabras de aliento. U ofender a sus enemigos a punta de inteligentes palabras –probablemente heredadas de su abuelo Draco–.

Eso no quitaba, por supuesto, el hecho de entender que era efectivamente… _diferente_ de los demás.

No lo había querido admitir a Jenny, pero eso lo había vuelto un poco solitario.

–**Si, lo sabía** –admitió. Había sido una de las primeras cosas que habían hecho cuando arribaron al castillo. Averiguar todo sobre el calamar gigante, o de las criaturas que estaban en el bosque prohibido. No habían podido encantar un bote para ir a investigar y tampoco habían avanzado mucho dentro del bosque, pero habían conocido a Hagrid. Y Emerick había podido mostrarle su tatuaje rúnico genial y todo. Él les había recomendado un libro que Jenny y él habían encargado vía lechuza. Y el resto del año habían intentado convencer al libro para que dejara de intentar morderlos y se abriera para poder investigarlo.

Lo habían logrado, en verano. Con un poco de ayuda, pero lo habían logrado.

–**¿Entonces? **–

–**¿Entonces qué? **–dijo él. Un chico de Ravenclaw de tercero se acercó hacia el lago, con uno de los compañeros de Sher colgado del brazo. O lo intentaba, porque no parecía haberle dejado mucho caminar.

–**No me digas que no has ido a investigar** –murmuró Sher, sorprendido. Ed alzó una ceja –cosa que había logrado hace dos años, finalmente–, mirándole con sospecha. ¿En serio estaba interesado? ¿Porqué?

–**¿Porqué tan interesado? **–dijo, finalmente. Se sintió como si estuviese probando su valor o algo. Que si habían ido de excursión. Unas cinco veces. Pero el viejo guardabosques era bueno en su trabajo. Y no era como si ellos pudieran correr a tontas y a ciegas en un lugar desconocido. O sea, si. Pero _tan_ locos no eran. Sobre todo desde que habían escuchado lo de _los centauros_. Y sus padres los matarían si eran heridos por centauros. Sher enrojeció un poco, lo que llamó su atención. Pero fue sólo un momento, antes de que el niño volviera a su rictus de curiosidad normal.

–**¿No sabes las propiedades del pelo de unicornio? **–

–**La varita de Jenny es de pelo de unicornio** –replicó él. Habían ido por sus varitas juntos, por supuesto. Eran mejores amigos, era lo que hacían. Pero Sher negó con la cabeza.

–**No es solo eso, Ed. Las construcciones con pelo de unicornio en sus bases son resistentes a la magia. Sería como armar un bunker mágico contra extraños. Sin mencionar que tienen propiedades increíbles de curación y de compatibilidad en pociones** –Ah, por ahí iba la cosa. Probablemente tenía que ver con Hogwarts y el castillo en sí. ¿Por qué no lo había sospechado antes?

–**Y puedes saber eso…** –

–**Con un pelo de unicornio** –le interrumpió él. ¿Era algo así como la electricidad? ¿Si era o no conductor? ¿Por qué no usaban la varita, entonces? Ed no tenía ni idea. Pero sin proponérselo, un plan comenzaba a tejer en su cabeza. El viernes por la noche Hagrid iba a Hogsmeade. Sería un buen momento para tomar una linterna, la varita y serpentear por el bosque. Si tenían un poco de suerte, los unicornios estarían separados de los centauros. Si éstos no los capturaban primero. Pero si no, podrían encontrarse con una de las pocas manadas libres de unicornios en Inglaterra. Woah, sería alucinante.

Ed tragó saliva.

–**¿Y que tan dispuesto estarías a arriesgarte? **–preguntó, alzando una ceja. Sherlock, sabedor que tenía la sartén por el mango, le dio una sonrisa que le recordó a un villano de televisión. Ese que, irónicamente, era el némesis de Sherlock Holmes. Moriarty, creía que se llamaba.

–**Haría** **lo que sea** –

–**¿Qué es lo que sea? **–Les interrumpieron a ambos. Ed y Sherlock hicieron un respingo al mismo tiempo, levantándose y volteándose hacia su interlocutor. O interlocutora, en realidad. Violette Nicholls-Blair. Slytherin. Una de las pocas niñas de esa casa que no hacían risitas a su alrededor. Y les había escuchado.

–**¿Cuánto escuchaste? **–preguntó él, en cambio. La rubia tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse. Según recordaba él, ella también vivía en Hogsmeade. Aunque nunca habían coincidido más que en la fila para Santa o el árbol de navidad. Y en algunos eventos que se hacían en el pueblo. Pero más que intercambiar un 'hola' mientras sus padres conversaban no habían hecho. Principalmente porque _siempre_ parecía ser el momento donde Ed se escapaba para ver o hacer algo.

–**¡N-nada! **–respondió ella. Pero sus mejillas color rosa la delataron completamente. Diablos. Aquello sería malo si ella les delataba. Asumiendo que irían el viernes como él lo había pensado. Si le decía a Jenny era difícil que ella se negara a un plan. Ella _nunca_ se negaba. La chica se había sentado junto a ellos, con una clase que él no había visto nunca en una niña que él conociera.

–**Supongo que debería decir ¿A que debemos tu visita?** –preguntó su primo. Ella tosió un poco antes de hablar.

–**Me preguntaba si… tenías los apuntes de transformaciones. Es que ninguno de mis amigos anotó y…** –ella titubeó un poco, mirando hacia el costado. Como con recato. Algo así como las princesas de los cuentos.

–**¿No hay nadie de tu casa a quien pudieras preguntar? **–le interrumpió su primo. Ed rodó los ojos, estirando la mano para darle una palmadita en el brazo.

–**No seas pesado. Ella no ha dicho nada malo** –Le defendió. Ed le sonrió un poco con nerviosismo y un poco como disculpa. Es verdad que Gryffindor y Slytherin no se llevaban bien acá. Pero sus abuelos eran un Gryffindor y un Slytherin y estaban muy enamorados y todo. Cissy se quejaba todo el tiempo de eso. Y su abuelo Draco le había dicho que si sus compañeros eran unos pesados era sólo por su juventud y su mala crianza. O lo que fuera que significara eso. –**Los tengo, pero no he hecho los deberes aún **–admitió.

–**Podríamos hacerlos juntos… si no te molesta** –murmuró ella. Ed miró cuidadosamente su rostro, un momento. Tenía pestañas largas para ser una chica. Y ojos azules. Y un cabello tan ordenado que parecía ser irreal. Pero había chicas en Hogwarts así. Que Jenny ni Brisa fuesen niñas que gustaran de arreglarse no significaba que no hubiera niñas de su edad de esa forma. Su tía Lily lo había dicho una vez. Se sintió ligeramente enrojecer, pero asintió al escucharla. Sin darse cuenta, su estómago comenzó a sentirse raro y sintió como un hormigueo que el niño ignoró. Porque era demasiado pronto aún.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde, se daría cuenta. Pero aquel viernes, y sería el último viernes, no hubo ningún impedimento para que se embarcaran a la aventura.


	19. Honda

_Olvide completamente explicarlo xD. Sherlock Zabini, es nieto de Blaise Zabini y Pancy Parkinson. No diré quienes son sus padres porque será un Spoiler horrible. Y Violette Nicholls-Blair es, efectivamente, hija del consultor financiero de James. Imaginen la cara de felicidad de Teddy cuando se entere con quien se junta su retoño xD.  
_

**¡19 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed! **(falta menos, mucho menos)

.

...

* * *

**Honda.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**¿Estás seguro? **–Preguntó ella. Edward, quien se había levantado sobre la muralla de piedra para mirar con comodidad, se dio el trabajo de voltearse hacia ella. Violette le miraba con una expresión de tanta preocupación que le dolió el corazón. Demonios. Aún con su cabello rubio enmarañado y con el uniforme un poco arruinado se veía hermosa. Ed asintió, tratando de no quedarse mirándola demasiado. Una empresa un tanto complicada, si le preguntaban. Pero no era el momento.

–**Claro que está seguro. Ed tiene buena puntería **–replicó Jenny, a su lado. No se veía muy diferente de Violette y tenía la rodilla ensangrentada, pero parecía decidida a mantenerse de pie a pesar de que debía dolerle bastante. Ed suspiró con fastidio al verla. Jenny _necesitaba_ descansar, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que si lo sugería, ella se enfadaría con él. Y no era el momento para ganarse su furia.

–**Deberíamos usar magia **–gruñó él. Jenny negó con la cabeza, tirándole de uno de sus mechones con cariño. Ed se cruzó de brazos, procurando no soltar la honda que tenía en las manos. Era la única arma que habían encontrado. Y según su amiga y Violette, parecía aún funcionar.

–**Ya te dije que no, tonto. ¿Quieres que nos rodeen una horda de zombis que no podamos enfrentar? Ellos se ven atraídos por la magia **–Era tan injusto. Haberse pasado cinco años estudiando como un poseso para que en el momento en el que realmente necesitaban de sus dotes de mago, éstos eran inservibles. Un asco –**No pongas esa cara, Ed. De todas formas, podemos usar la magia afuera, para pedir ayuda **–dijo ella, interpretando sus pensamientos como siempre. Aunque no significaba que pudieran hacerlo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Violette hacer un mohín.

–**Si es que salimos…** –susurró ella. Ed tuvo que darle la razón. Jenny rodó los ojos al escucharla.

–**Que reyes del drama. Vamos bien, les digo. Sólo no debes fallar** –Empresa difícil, si le preguntaban. Debía alzarse por encima de la muralla de piedra, donde estaban escondidos, y lanzar tres piedras con una honda que en la vida había usado. Lejos de ellos. Lo suficiente como para despejar el camino repleto de zombis para poder escapar. Con Jenny lesionada. Y si bien él podía cargarla, aunque ella no quisiera, aún tenía que lanzar. La honda que tenían en casa era de madera y Ed era excelente en ello. Pero no se parecía ni un poco a la que ahora debía usar. Ni era tan antigua.

–**Debes girarla muy rápidamente. Y luego soltarla **–Le informó Violette, con un susurro. Ed hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Con una honda más vieja que su bisabuelo Arthur, le había faltado añadir. Una honda que no sabían si resistiría siquiera el primer lanzamiento.

–**Cuando esté girando hacia arriba, Ed** –añadió Jenny. Ed le fulminó con la mirada. No era tan idiota como para no notarlo. Ella se encogió de hombros –**Yo sólo decía…**–

Ed suspiró. Y asintió, antes de tomar una piedra y levantarse. Puso el pie encima de la muralla de piedra que apenas les permitía ponerse de rodillas, colocando la piedra en la honda y comenzando a girarla. No se volteó para saber que hacían sus amigas, pero sospechaba que Jenny tendría preparada la siguiente piedra. Ella solía estar ahí siempre para apoyarlo a él, aunque sus ideas fuesen idiotas. Soltó un lado de la honda diez segundos después y, aunque su lanzamiento no fue malo, la piedra rebotó a una escasa distancia de donde ellos estaban. Fallando. Llamando la atención de algunos zombis hacia ellos.

Ed sintió algo frío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando las cuencas vacías de uno de ellos se movieron hacia donde ellos estaban. Miedo, supuso.

–**¡Otra! ¡Dame otra Jenny! **–chilló, alzando la mano. Alguien le alcanzó otra piedra, no tenía idea de quien, pero no importaba. Ed volvió a hacer girar la honda, colocando ambos pies encima de la muralla e impulsándose hacia arriba –**_Vamos, vamos…_** –susurró en voz alta, mordiéndose el labio en un acto reflejo, al mismo tiempo que dejaba la piedra ir. En cámara lenta ante sus ojos, la piedra dio un arco antes de rebotar por el final del pasillo contrario. Ed contuvo el aliento, hasta que el último tumbo fue dado y la piedra se detuvo.

El ruido fue lo bastante fuerte para llamar la atención de la mitad de ellos.

Ed volvió a estirar la mano, y volvió a lanzar otra piedra. Y otra más. Milagrosamente aquellas dieron al final del pasillo, aunque en diferentes posiciones. Pero uno a uno, los zombis comenzaron a avanzar, a paso lento. Cuando estuvieron cuatro pasos lejos de ellos, Ed saltó por encima de la muralla de piedra. Y alzó una de sus manos hacia ellas dos.

–**_¡Vamos, chicas, vamos! _**–susurró, lo más bajo que pudo, consiente que había gritado hacia bastante poco. Violette levantó a Jenny como pudo y le instó a pasar primero. A Ed no se le pasó la mueca de dolor que su amiga hizo, aún así posó sus manos en la cintura cuando ella se sentó encima de la muralla de piedra. –**_Vamos Jenny…_** –susurró. Su amiga inspiró fuerte y rápidamente y asintió. Ed la deslizó hacia el piso lo más rápido que pudo, intentando que su pierna buena tocara el piso primero. A pesar de que por instinto su amiga posó la pierna mala primero, aguantó valientemente el dolor. Sin gritar y todo. –**_Ahora, Violette…_** –

–**Espera** –dijo ella. Antes de tomar un puñado de piedras y lanzar unas cuantas por encima de la cabeza de Ed. El pelirrojo se tapó la cabeza por instinto, volteándose rápidamente cuando escuchó un sonido hueco. Tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar, cuando a dos pasos de él un zombi estiró los brazos. El sonido hueco que escuchó fue el impacto de la piedra en su cabeza. ¿Cuánta fuerza tuvo que haber puesto para que la piedra atravesara la piel y se alojara en el cráneo? El zombi trastabilló un momento antes de irse hacia atrás.

–**¿C-cómo…? **–

–**Ahora no, Edward** –replicó ella, sentándose en la muralla de piedra y saltando ágilmente sin ayuda alguna. Ed se quedó embobado mirándola unos segundos, antes de sentir su brazo siendo presionado con fuerza. Ed miró hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Jenny rodó los ojos.

–**Luego te quedas mirándola como un idiota Ed, tenemos que salir de acá** –murmuró ella. Ed alzó una ceja, soltó un bufido y agarró a su amiga del brazo. Se sintió enrojecer al escuchar una risita a sus espaldas, pero lo dejó ir. Los zombis que habían comenzado a caminar hacia el rincón opuesto del pasillo y que habían despejado la entrada, se habían detenido.

–**Lanzaré más piedras **–inquirió Violette, empujándole de la espalda para caminar. Jenny caminaba como podía y Violette lanzaba piedras certeras hacia los rincones, o al menos eso podía ver él. Y sin una honda. Lo cual era a lo mar de raro, dado que nunca había visto a la chica ni siquiera llevando más peso que su propia mochila. Habían conseguido acercarse a la entrada del maldito pasillo, pero debido a la herida de Jenny, avanzaban horriblemente lento. Y desafortunadamente, los zombis parecían ser más rápidos que el ritmo que estaban llevando. –**¡Debemos apurarnos!** –murmuró la rubia. Ed se volteó y notó con horror que las piedras se le habían acabado. Y no veía ninguna en los recodos del pasillo.

–N-no, ¡no puedo! –gimoteó su amiga. Ed hizo una mueca al verla sudar y ponerse cada vez más pálida. La herida borboteaba de vez en cuando y debía dolerle horrores. El pelirrojo lo pensó un momento. Luego se agachó y en un movimiento rápido, cargó a Jenny al hombro.

La chica gritó, obviamente.

–**¡Lo siento, lo siento! **–exclamó él, acelerando el paso hasta casi correr. Violette agilizó el paso hasta colocarse a su lado, sacándole la honda que había cargado en el hombro contrario –**¡Te juro que no veré tu ropa interior! ¡Pero hay que salir de acá! **–Aunque le conocía la mayoría. Porque eran vecinos.

–**¡Agh! ¡Idiota! **–chilló Jenny, pataleando un poco. Pero no hizo amago de querer bajarse, lo que les permitió salir como una flecha del lugar.

Por poco no la contaban. Por poco.

Pero ese no fue el único problema que tuvieron que enfrentar.


	20. Huella

_No, no he estado mueerta. Sólo escribía contra viento y marea (como dice el programa de la tele). Avancé lo que pude y aún falta, pero de esta semana no pasa. Lo juro. Palabra de niña no exploradora xD Aunque el resto espera hasta que termine este desafío xD.  
_

**¡20 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed! **(pobrecillo)

.

...

* * *

**Huella.**

**.**

**.**

...

El interior de la casa no era acogedor. Y no era diferente a lo que se esperaría cuando lo veías de afuera. Ed ni siquiera podía ver un espacio que tuviera una luz más que lo poco que podía filtrarse del exterior. Pero pudo distinguir un sillón maltratado y los restos de lo que parecía haber sido una chimenea. Luego, una amplia oscuridad hacia adentro.

Sus alarmas se dispararon.

El villano se echó en el sillón, aún sonriente, mientras las cadenas les tironeaban hacia aún más adentro. Los otros niños avanzaron, presos de la resignación que sentían. Incluso la chica que el villano había tironeado se las había arreglado para levantarse y caminar. Ed tomó a Jenny de la mano y la retuvo hasta que el tirón de las cadenas se volvió doloroso. Justo al mismo tiempo de que los ojos rojos del villano se clavaran en él.

–**Avancen** –dijo, con su voz profunda. Ed soltó a Jenny y dejó que las cadenas lo guiaran hacia el rincón de la habitación, donde los demás niños se encontraban en fila, con la espalda hacia la pared. Ed y Jenny ocuparon los dos últimos lugares, casi siendo arrastrados por aquellas cadenas. En cuanto se situaron en aquel lugar, la cadena que se encontraba tirada a una de sus manos, empujó hacia abajo. Haciendo que quedaran de rodillas con una mano hacia el piso.

El villano les sonrió, casi radiante. Y fue una sonrisa tenebrosa, que no auguraba nada bueno.

Edward se negó a bajar el rostro, mostrando su mejor cara de desafío ante la situación. Aunque no podía tocar a Jenny, sintió su mano libre presionar la suya y fue suficiente como para infundirle el valor que le faltaba. Intentó enfocar la mirada y discernir lo más que pudiera. Además de la chimenea y el sillón estaba un agujero al fondo, que bien podría ser la cocina. O las escaleras. Ed recordaba haber visto una ventana de segundo piso a medida que se acercaban. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, a diferencia del exterior. Podía notar las partes que eran madera, que el villano o algún otro había intentado reconstruir, y las partes que eran concreto.

–**Ahora… ¿Quién irá primero?** –Su voz, tan cerca de ellos le tomó por sorpresa y le hizo dar un respingo. El villano se había levantado para colocarse a dos pasos de los niños. Ed escuchó a algunos gimotear y la mayoría bajó el rostro. Jenny presionó su mano mucho más fuerte. El sudor corrió por su espalda, o tal vez era miedo. Pero si llegaba a morir, Ed decidió que no quería morir llorando ni mirando al piso. Él había crecido enfrentando al monstruo de debajo de la cama. No iba a morir llorando y menos cuando su amiga Jenny parecía querer desmoronarse. El hombre se paseó alrededor de ellos, mirando hacia el frente y murmurando cosas que él no pudo entender. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Jenny mirándolo fijamente, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Su piel comenzaba a volverse blanquecina con debajo de los segundos, como si hubiese perdido calor. Su mano estaba fría. Ed levantó la otra mano y se las arregló para darle calor, sobando su mano como si la fricción bastara para devolverla a lo que era antes. A la valiente Jenny.

–**¡Jugaremos a las escondidas! **–dijo, de pronto. Deteniéndose justo delante de ellos. La mirada inyectada de sangre y los colmillos se asomaron, cuando le sonrió, como si le retara a defenderse. Pero Ed no era tonto, sabía que no podía. Pero tampoco le había pedido que bajara la mirada y sentía como si se hubiese dejado ir, como todos ellos, si lo hacía. Ed jadeó cuando las cadenas se soltaron de pronto y el hombre comenzó a contar. Se tapó los ojos y comenzó a bailar, causando un temblor en el piso cada vez que sus botas daban un paso. Ninguno de ellos entendió al principio de que se trataba. Luego, todos ellos, echaron a correr.

Salieron de la casa a tropezones, casi empujándose entre todos ellos. Ed agarró la mano de Jenny con fuerza y le obligó a salir con él de aquel lugar que se llevaba su calor. La noche parecía lo único que iluminaba aquel lúgubre paisaje, pero fue lo único que les revitalizó cuando sus pasos los llevaron al exterior. Los niños corrían despavoridos, dejando huellas de tierra a su alrededor cuando se internaron en los matorrales. Ed y Jenny se detuvieron y dejaron que todos se fueran. Luego, rodearon la casa, tratando de borrar su rastro. Era cruel, pero por primera vez en aquella noche el niño se despreocupó de ellos. Ed había visto sus rostros. Ellos querían morir, se habían resignado. Pero Ed no, y menos Jenny, que su mano lentamente comenzaba a recuperar calor. La parte exterior de aquella casa se encontraba tan destruida y sucia como la supuesta entrada, sin embargo ésta se encontraba mucho más cerca de los matorrales. Serviría. ¿El villano podría olerlos? ¿Podría rastrearlos usando magia? ¿Podrían esconderse hasta la mañana? ¿Les daría tiempo a sus padres para lograr encontrarlos?

Aún sentía el temblor de los pasos del villano. Era como si su corazón saltara cada vez que sentía un temblor. Entre la ventana y la puerta clavadas con madera había un pastizar sobresaliente que les sirvió de escondite. Ed, sin importarle los bichos y las arañas se sentó contra la pared y sentó a Jenny frente a él. La niña le abrazó casi automáticamente. No evitó dar un salto al notar lo realmente fría que estaba, pero tampoco dudó en envolverla con sus brazos.

–**_No quiero morir, no quiero morir…_** –susurró ella. Ed negó con la cabeza. No iban a morir. No esa noche. Morirían siendo viejitos, uno al lado del otro. Y Jenny se estaría quejando porque sus nietos no la visitaban lo suficiente, aunque ellos iban todos los días. Pero no por el villano, no por la oscuridad.

Los temblores se detuvieron. Y minutos después, los gritos comenzaron.

Ed no quiso imaginar, pero resultaba imposible. Se lo imaginaba igual que aquel libro de su papá Teddy que había leído. Al primer niño, al más lento, se lo imaginaba corriendo hasta tropezar. Pero el villano sería tan rápido, que con sólo dos zancadas lo habría descubierto. Y sólo porque su llanto habría llamado su atención. Y luego, habría sonreído como hacía un rato. Con esa sonrisa grande, antinatural, con aquellos colmillos de lobo. Y se lo habría comido. O al menos, lo habría mordido hasta que el niño se quedara quieto.

Más gritos. Más niños tropezando. La siguiente seguramente sería la niña arrastrada.

Si aquel villano hubiese detectado su olor, si supiera hacerlo, sería la última noche en la que Ed pudiera ver el cielo, en la que pudiera abrazar a Jenny. Que pudiera ver a sus padres y a sus tíos. A sus abuelos y sus muchas bisabuelas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se rehusó a llorar. Sobre todo, cuando escuchó un grito cercano que le caló en los huesos.

Jenny temblaba, pero al menos no gritaba. Si sintió sus lágrimas mojar sus brazos. Seguramente su camiseta. Pero no importaba. Podían escuchar el sonido del hombre explorando la maleza. Era casi como escuchar a un animal cazando, como cuando su papá Teddy lo había llevado al zoológico _mucle_ donde habían visto un video de leones caminando entre la hierba para atrapar a un venado. Era el mismo sonido que irradiaba peligro y muerte.

Ed deseó poder moverse, poder correr. Pero sus pies estaban paralizados y el tener que velar por Jenny también le impidió moverse.

El viento le trajo silencio, por unos segundos. Luego, la maleza se abrió estrepitosamente.

–**_Te dije que te encontraría_** –

Ed se removió en su cama, cuando una mano grande y conocida le obligó a levantarse rápidamente. Había gritado fuertemente y su camiseta se encontraba empapada en sudor. No pudo distinguir nada en aquella luz que le cegó durante los primeros minutos. Luego entendió que se trataba de la lámpara del techo de su habitación y aquella mano grande, era la mano de su papá James. Quien le había sacudido para que se despertara.

–**Cariño ¿Estás bien?** –dijo él, con una expresión de preocupación. Al otro lado de él, presionando su mano, se encontraba su papá Teddy. Con el pijama un poco corrido y ni siquiera usaba bata, como siempre. Los ojos de Ed se llenaron de lágrimas al percatarse de que estaba en su casa. Ningún villano había ido por él. Estaba todo bien.

Rompió en llanto. Sus dos papás le abrazaron automáticamente.

Entre hipidos, más o menos les contó el sueño. Y le admitió a su papá Teddy que había hojeado su libro. Él simplemente le besó la coronilla de la cabeza y le regañó suavemente por haber leído libros de niño grande. Cuando recién se calmó, contactaron a las mamás de Jenny con la ayuda de Wyb. El elfo doméstico volvió anunciando que Jenny se encontraba durmiendo bien y que estaba segura en casa, algo que le hizo sentir mucho mejor. Porque no quería volver a pensar en esa Jenny tan asustada, tan insegura. No se parecía en nada a la Jenny que él conocía.

Esa noche durmió en la cama de sus papás. Y no se molestó en pensar que los niños grandes no dormían con sus padres a los siete.

Pero se alegró en descubrir que todo había sido una pesadilla.


	21. Tesoro

_Miau  
_

**¡21 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Teddy!**

.

...

* * *

**Tesoro.**

**.**

**.**

...

Eran raro los días en los que Teddy salía tarde del ministerio. Como agente de campo, solía pasar casi todo su tiempo fuera, hasta que volvía a hacer el informe. Tenía un par de días libres, luego se quedaba en el ministerio de una semana a un mes, hasta que la próxima misión le llamaba. Y así. Aquella rutina no lo había abandonado ni siquiera desde que había comenzado a vivir con James. La única diferencia quizá, era que arriesgaba un poco más el pellejo para conseguir pasar las noches en familia y poder ser un padre y un amante en condiciones.

Aquel día, había quedado de recoger un informe del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, informe que dependía su próxima misión. Lo cual no era más que hacerse pasar por un mago alemán cualquiera en una conferencia de pociones experimentales, pero que era vital para poder infiltrarse en la red de tráfico de pociones que aún no conseguían exterminar del todo. Iba a tener que trabajar con Alemanes y Franceses codo a codo, lo cual siempre traía disputas estúpidas que consumirían bastante de su tiempo. Si bien de vez en cuando subía a los otros pisos, había pasado tanto tiempo de su ruptura que simplemente _no meditó_ las posibilidades hasta que estas lo habían alcanzado.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Después de _años_.

–**¡Teddy! Hace _siglos_ que no te veía **–había dicho ella a penas había puesto un pie en el lugar. Teddy se sintió transportado a seis años atrás, la última vez que la había visto. Cuando se habían dicho adiós definitivamente. Y su apariencia _casi_ no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía con el mismo peinado de siempre y la misma sonrisa brillante. Esa que a James le molestaba tanto. Y seguía diciéndole _Teddy_, por amor a Merlín. A pesar de todos los problemas entre los dos y el divorcio entre medio.

–**Lo mismo digo, Victoire **–respondió, sintiendo la voz un poco rasposa. Sus ojos pasaron desde el cabello de ella hacia sus pies, notando inmediatamente su estómago. De embarazada. Probablemente de seis meses. Se preguntó distraídamente si hace cinco años aquello le hubiese dolido. Y la respuesta era obvia. –**Felicidades, me han dicho que es el segundo** –recordó. Draco lo había mencionado hacía un tiempo, información que había olvidado por completo hasta ese momento.

–**Oh si, estamos muy felices** –ella dijo, acariciando su estómago distraídamente. Seguramente la Veela en ella estaría complacida por cumplir aquel sueño de tanto tiempo. Teddy no solía pensar en posibilidades fuera de lo que era su relación, pero no pudo evitar pensar que de haber sido _personas normales_, ella hace tiempo habría… –**¿Y James y Edward como están? ¿James sigue siendo el mismo neurótico de siempre?** –Teddy alzó una ceja al escucharla. Ella hizo una risita que inesperadamente le irritó. Nunca le había gustado cuando ella hablaba así de James. Nunca había podido tolerarlo. –**Lo siento, son las hormonas. Suelo…**–

–**Ambos están bien. _Nuestro_ hijo tiene cinco ahora** –admitió. Ella asintió, aún sonriente. Teddy se removió incómodo, pensando en lo difícil que era mantener una conversación con alguien que había estado en su vida durante tantos años. Pero las conversaciones con Victoire siempre habían sido confusas, incómodas. Habían tenido tantas pocas cosas en común, que aquello siempre se había limitado a ella hablando, él escuchando. Con James, en cambio…

–**Hace tiempo no los veo, tampoco** –

–**No queremos que el ambiente familiar se vuelva… incómodo** –Hostil, era la palabra. Pero no la dijo en voz alta. Nunca había olvidado que James solía tener una lengua bastante viperina cuando quería y tampoco deseaba que Ed se viera envuelto en eso. Menos ahora, que era ultra consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Esa era una conversación para cuando el niño tuviera más edad y ambos decidieran contarle de su matrimonio anterior. O cómo se habían juntado en realidad. Por lo mismo, solían ir de visita donde la familia de James cuando se aseguraban de que Victoire no estaba. Ella hizo un mohín al escucharlo.

–**No es necesario. Richard está muy consciente de la situación y no le guarda rencor a ninguno de ustedes. Ambos somos padres ahora, Teddy** –Él alzó una ceja. ¿Richard Wright guardándoles rencor? ¿Porqué, si no había sido parte del problema si no que había recibido el daño colateral del asunto? Él sólo había sido un afectado, nada más. Teddy era bastante consiente de sus propios errores, algo que la mujer frente a él aún no parecía entender. Suspiró. ¿Cómo había permanecido casado tanto tiempo con una persona tan opuesta a él? Pero el hecho de que considerara a Edward como algo suyo le hacía pensar que al menos, había aceptado el hecho de que Teddy había elegido a James. Y que se había quedado con él. –**Quizá deberíamos cenar un día de estos y…**–

–**Creo que primero, consideremos compartir un almuerzo con el resto de la familia. Tantear el ambiente** –admitió. Sinceramente, no le atraía en lo más mínimo mezclar ambas familias como si nada hubiese pasado. O peor; salir a cenar con ella, sólo con ella. James tendría la idea equivocada y después de cinco años, lo último que quería era volver a perturbar a su pareja. Arruinar la confianza que tanto le había costado construir por una comida que ni siquiera quería. James era su tesoro, alguien irreemplazable en su vida. No era como algo que había descubierto después de un mundo de esfuerzo. Era como uno de esos programas muggles que había visto de pequeño; sobre una chica que había recorrido el mundo para descubrir que la flor que buscaba se encontraba en su patio. El tesoro más bello y raro de todos. Aunque James era un hombre y jamás podrías llamarle _bello_, si era extraordinario.

Siempre lo había sido.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo, pero asintió. Él miró el reloj, recordando el informe que tenía que recoger, debatiéndose si el comentarle sobre aquella conversación a James o no. Antes de llegar a la conclusión que, en realidad, no tenía que esconderse de nadie. Ni esconder su relación con James, ni esconderse del resto de la familia de ella. Nadie parecía guardarle rencor a ninguno de los dos y los padres de Victoire aún le trataban con amabilidad. A la familia le había importado francamente poco su ruptura –**Me tengo que ir. Felicidades, nuevamente** –dijo él, bajando la mirada hacia su estómago una vez más. Sin evitar sentirse culpable por estar aliviado de no ser el padre de sus hijos. Antes, mucho antes, lo había deseado con todo su ser. Pero eso…

Eso habría significado el perder a James. Y no se lo habría perdonado nunca.

–**Si, también. Teddy… no te pierdas ¿Sí?** –dijo ella, sonriéndole por ultima vez, antes de sentarse en su escritorio. Teddy asintió, más por cortesía que otra cosa –**Es bueno saber de ti** –

–**También fue bueno verte, Victoire **–.


	22. Fantasma

_Draco siendo Draco :D Lo echaba de menos  
_

**¡22 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Draco!**

.

...

* * *

**Fantasma.**

**.**

**.**

...

No lo sintió de inmediato. No tenía ese don. Por esa misma razón, que cuando su madre había escrito para invitarlos a todos a almorzar, le había pedido a Harry que se adelantara. Principalmente porque él tenía papeles que revisar y no creía que el almuerzo fuese antes de las dos de la tarde.

Un sopor frío se apoderó de la habitación de un momento al otro. Al principio consideró que la chimenea se había apagado, sin embargo ésta seguía igual que siempre. Entonces lo entendió. Su abuelo Abraxas se lo había contado como una historia de terror, cuando era un niño. "_Parte como un viento frío, Draco_" había dicho él. Recordaba haberse agitado, asustado de las palabras de un viejo que agitaba la varita para que las costuras de su cama se movieran. Pero el tono de voz que había usado, la mirada que le dio… le hizo entender que, en realidad, era verdad.

"_Un viento frío que anuncia que el velo que divide este mundo y el otro se ha debilitado. Entonces, cada cierto tiempo, ellos aparecen…_"

–**¿Alguien está ahí? **–Preguntó, en voz alta. No lo bastante alta como para hacer que un elfo doméstico apareciera en la habitación, pero sí por si la vieja historia de su abuelo resultaba ser aterradoramente cierta. Draco conocía a los fantasmas: Esos espíritus de brujas y magos que habían pasado a mejor vida, que solían vivir en lugares abarrotados de gente. Como Hogwarts. Pero no era lo mismo. Definitivamente no lo era. –**¿Alguie…?**–

–**_¿Qué haces tú acá? _**–Escuchó. Al principio creyó haber escuchado algo de afuera. Algún desafortunado pasando por la entrada de su casa, Lily buscándole. Pero la voz de Lily no era tan aguda, no era tan… simple ni siniestra. Y nunca le había escuchado usar ese tono con él.

–**¿Quién es? **–repitió, levantándose del asiento. El estudio se encontraba en el segundo piso, lejos de los principales sitios de convivencia. Harry lo solía usar durante cada final de semestre, cuando debía corregir una montaña de deberes y Draco, durante el resto del año. A diferencia de la biblioteca, el estudio sólo tenía dos estanterías: una para cada uno. Draco rodeó el escritorio y se paseó entre los sillones y las estanterías, agradeciendo que los fantasmas no pudieran hacer la gran cosa en un plano material. Odiaría que desordenaran sus papeles.

–**_¿Qué haces tú acá? ¡Responde! _**–Repitieron. Draco sintió un sopor frío recorrerle el cuerpo. Seguramente había pasado por encima de él. Pero seguía siendo alguien invisible.

–**Estás en mi casa **–respondió, tranquilo pese a todo. Procuró el no sacar la varita, principalmente porque nada serviría agitarla contra la nada. El rubio tragó saliva –**Por lo que, si fuera mucho pedir, me gustaría saber con quien estoy manteniendo esta conversación** –para no sentirse esquizofrénico, más que nada. Le estaría dando la razón a esa turba de magos ignorantes que no paraban de decir estupideces de él, aunque hubiesen pasado más de quince años de que estaban juntos. Sin embargo, lentamente una idea comenzó a hilvanar en su cabeza.

–**_Esta es la casa de Harry… creía que estaba donde Harry _**–

–**¿Ginevra? ¿Ginevra Weasley? **–preguntó él, alzando una ceja. Lentamente y, como si se tratara de un espejismo, frente a él una figura comenzó a tomar forma. Seguía teniendo el aspecto transparente de un espíritu. Y ese color grisáceo. Le resultó un poco shockeante el que tuviera el mismo aspecto de las fotografías. La única diferencia era la túnica blanca que traía puesta. Pero seguía estando ahí el cabello hasta el hombro, las pecas en el mismo lugar. Durante los años, había visto tantas veces esa fotografía arriba de su chimenea, que podía reconocerla inmediatamente. Ella le miró con curiosidad mal disimulada, estudiándole sin ningún tipo de reparo. Draco, a pesar de que le irritaba profundamente ese tipo de escrutinio, le dejó mirarle fijamente a voluntad. No era ciego como para no entender que la situación era en si confusa. Sobre todo para ella. –**Esta es mi casa. Ha-Potter no está, se encuentra… en otra casa, en este momento **–murmuró. Decidió omitir el hecho de que se encontraba en casa de su madre, por obvias razones.

–**_¿Es tu casa? _**–preguntó ella. Él asintió. La chica pareció confundida un momento. Draco rezó que no se pusiera a gritar. Los elfos domésticos podrían perder la calma con los gritos. Y no sabía si sería bueno decirle a Harry que ella estaba aquí. O a sus hijos. –**_No pude haberme equivocado… esta es la casa de Harry…_ **–Draco se mordió el labio.

–**No te equivocaste. Harry y yo…** –decidió llamarle por su nombre. No tenía sentido no hacerlo. Y tenía un bendito anillo en el dedo que le daba ese derecho. –**Vivimos juntos. En esta casa **–murmuró.

–**_Harry y tú… _**–

–**Harry y yo** –repitió él. Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa. Draco asintió con comprensión.

–**_Y mi… nuestra… ¿Nuestra casa? _**–Él hizo una mueca al recordarlo. No había sido bonito de recordar y Harry no solía pensar en ello de hace años. Cissy y sus propios hijos los tenían con las manos llenas. Y fuera de lo usual, no solían tener pesadillas de lo ocurrido.

–**Se quemó. Una represalia de la guerra** –admitió. No era una mentira del todo, por supuesto. El idiota de su padre lo había hecho sólo porque no podía entender que Draco hubiese madurado en pensamiento e ideología. Y aún no podía entenderlo. El hecho de que no hubiese buscado una bruja para reproducirse y poder desheredarlo era algo que aún no lograba entender. Pero poco le importaba.

–**_Esa casa, nosotros…_** –

–**Lo entiendo. Harry planea dársela a Edward, cuando crezca** –le interrumpió él, un poco reacio a escuchar sobre la historia de aquel lugar. Había vivido un año con Harry ahí, y a pesar de que el hombre había sido muy respetuoso con él y Draco con el recuerdo de ella, no lo había sentido como algo suyo. No como este lugar. Y lo habían decidido porque el pelinegro nunca había querido venderla, y ninguno de sus hijos había querido el terreno para edificar algo. Lily y Al porque vivían cerca y James no había querido dejar Hogsmeade. Sólo lo usaban para almorzar en la conmemoración de la muerte de ella –dos días después del nacimiento de Lily– y ya.

–**_¿Edward? _**–Ella titubeó. Parecía ser mucha información para el espíritu. Draco se prometió internamente el tener un poco más de paciencia.

–**Tu nieto** –_y el de él_, pensó. Porque James era tan suyo como Scorp lo era de Harry. _Sus hijos_. Suyos. Habían pasado más de veinte años de la muerte de Ginevra Weasley. Y Draco los había visto crecer, los había visto llorar y formarse como personas de bien. No podían quitarle el privilegio de considerarlos suyos.

–**_Yo tengo un…_** –él asintió. Ella seguía confundida. No paraba de mirar hacia todos lados, como si fuera un viajero tratando de recordar un camino ya trazado. El problema era, que aquel lugar era completamente nuevo para ella. No había ni un rastro de ella en aquella casa, que no fueran sus hijos biológicos y la fotografía en el salón. –**_Harry. Quiero ver a Harry…_**–

–**Está bien. Si me das un segundo para contactarlo…** –Draco se acercó hacia la chimenea, esquivando la presencia de ella. Quizá debería decirles también a los chicos, por si querían hablar con su madre. Pero el espíritu no había querido hablar con nadie más que Harry. Draco sacó un puñado de polvos flu e iba a echarlos al fuego, pero se vio impedido por un viento frío. Cuando se volteó le vio cerca de él, alzando el brazo para tocar su mano, en un intento de detenerle. Draco alzó una ceja, curioso.

–**_Espera, yo… ¿Cómo luce Harry? ¿Cómo está?_** –preguntó, más tímida de lo que habría creído que podía ser una mujer como ella. Draco lo pensó un poco.

–**Tiene cuarenta, las arrugas en su frente y en sus ojos se pronunciaron un poco** –murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros. Y él no era la excepción, claro estaba. Una de las cosas buenas de ser un mago, era que el proceso de envejecimiento era extremadamente lento. Harry aún parecía un veinteañero y tenía el cuerpo de uno. –**Sólo eso ha cambiado físicamente. Con respecto a su trabajo, ahora es profesor en la academia de aurores. Hace años que se dedica a la enseñanza**–le informó. Principalmente desde la muerte de ella. Pero aquello también lo omitió porque no tenía sentido decirlo. Era producir más culpa que ella no merecía.

–**_Era un buen profesor… no me extraña_** –dijo ella. Y sonrió un poco al decirlo. Draco asintió al escucharle.

–**Eso mencionó la gente de la ED**–Aunque era tan buen profesor como auror. Quizá mucho más auror que profesor. Pero Draco dormía mucho más tranquilo al saber que su pareja no se exponía demás, gracias. Ella volvió a escudriñarle con la mirada. El rubio lo soportó tranquilamente, decidiendo dejar el polvo flu en donde lo había sacado.

–**_¿Y mis hijos? _**–preguntó ella. Draco se sacudió las manos antes de hablar.

–**James es auror y vive con Teddy, como pareja. Edward es hijo suyo** –Y lo habían hecho hace bastante poco. Pero lo de ellos parecía ir bien, por lo que decidió mencionarlo –**Teddy está en proceso de divorcio. No tengo claro que harán ellos dos pero… así son las cosas** –se encogió de hombros. Harry y él habían decidido no intervenir por el momento. Quizá cuando pasara un año de convivencia, tantearían el terreno. Si bien James se había apegado mucho a ellos dos durante su separación de Teddy, era un hombre independiente. Todos lo eran. Lo justo era dejarlo resolver sus problemas por si mismo –**Albus se mudó recientemente a la vuelta con su pareja. Mi hijo. Ambos son sanadores** –admitió. El espíritu le miró con sorpresa. Por su cabeza pasó algunas de las bromas despiadadas de Astoria para con su casa, repleta de gays. Se repuso rápidamente. –**Y Lily se casó hace dos años, con un músico que fue su compañero en Ravenclaw. Ella es rompedora de maldiciones, en Gringotts** –Ambos viajaban de vez en cuando, pero no pasaban más de una semana sin verse. De Cissy no habló, debido a que era sólo de los dos. Y no creía que le ayudaría a su confusión el saber que habían decidido tener otro hijo.

–**_Ellos… ¿son felices?_** –preguntó ella, después de un silencio de aproximadamente un minuto. Draco se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–**Lo son. Todos ellos. Harry también lo es** –respondió. Porque era la verdad. Harry se lo demostraba, cada mañana. No eran las cosas que solían decirse en voz alta, pero podía verlo. Podía _sentirlo_. Cada vez que reía, cada sonrisa que le daba. Así había sido desde que ambos se habían juntado definitivamente. Cuando habían decidido vivir juntos. Incluso los momentos en que uno o el otro se habían encontrado enfermos, o sus hijos, eran felices. Draco no podría desear nada más de lo que tenía ahora. Porque era un bastardo con suerte, por tener todo lo que había deseado y lo que no se había atrevido a soñar nunca. Un compañero ideal, una familia amorosa.

–**_Y tú, a él…_ **–ella dudó. Draco pudo ver como su semblante se oscurecía un poco. Y él podía entenderlo. Habían pasado veinte años de su muerte, veinte años donde los demás habían seguido con sus vidas. Donde ella se había perdido todo lo que Draco había visto. –**_…¿lo amas? _**–

Draco dudó en responder. Principalmente porque sus sentimientos sólo eran para él, para los suyos. Pero una alguna parte de él, la parte buena y Hufflepuff-en-San-Valentín, sintió que se lo debía. Al menos hacerle entender que el hombre que ella había amado estaba bien. Que lo amaban tanto –o más– de lo que ella le había amado.

–**Con cada fibra de mi ser **–respondió, mirándola fijamente. Sin el sarcasmo usual ni aquel tono de benevolencia que había usado con ella. Un rayo de dolor y comprensión apareció en su rostro blanquecino, todo al mismo tiempo. Quizá, después de todo ese tiempo, ella aún…

–**_¿Y él? ¿Te ama? _**–preguntó entonces. Con una octava de voz más baja.

–**Lo hace **–admitió con la convicción de alguien que se sabe querido. Ella asintió mudamente. Draco consideró el detener la conversación e ir por Harry, volteándose hacia la chimenea, pero una mejor idea pasó por su cabeza. Se giró nuevamente hacia el espíritu –**No significa que él no te quiera. Ni que tus hijos no lo hagan** –murmuró él. Más de quince años con una persona y la propia edad, te hacían entender ciertas cosas. Como que podías amar a alguien y guardarle cariño a otra persona. Y que los hijos de tu pareja podían considerarte un padre para ellos y aun así no olvidar a quien los habría traído al mundo –**Ellos te extrañan. Y siempre lo harán **–

–**_Ya veo. Yo… se me acaba el tiempo _**–la mujer flotó hacia atrás, colocándose en el centro de la habitación. Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse un poco más traslúcido.

–**¿No querías hablar con Harry? **–preguntó él, solícito. Podría ir por él y dejarlos unos minutos a solas. Asumía que los tendría. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

–**_Quizá una próxima vez _**–admitió. Draco asintió al escucharla –**_Y Malfoy… gracias_**–

–**Gracias a ti, Ginevra** –dijo él. Los ojos de ella se aguaron un poco, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima. Era tal cual Harry había dicho; una mujer decididamente fuerte. Ella asintió una última vez, antes de que su cuerpo se volviera traslúcido.

–**_Cuídalos. Cuídalos a todos _**–fue lo último que el hombre escuchó, durante un buen rato. Draco se quedó mirando el centro del estudio hasta que el chisporroteo de las últimas tablas en la chimenea le hizo acordarse del almuerzo.

Y cuando llegó a casa de su madre, lo primero que hizo fue estrechar a Harry entre sus brazos. Y se quedó en esa posición un buen rato.


	23. Antiguo

_:D  
_

**¡23 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Harry!**

.

...

* * *

**Antiguo.**

**.**

**.**

...

Pocas veces venía al desván. Normalmente era el elfo quien se encargaba de sacar los adornos cuando era necesario, por lo que aquel viejo baúl había estado olvidado desde que habían llegado a la casa. Por la pequeña manía de Draco de _casi_ controlarlo todo, el desván se encontraba perfectamente ordenado por festividad. Casi estaba seguro de que si abría la puerta alguno de esos muebles para cerciorarse, se encontraría con cajas de adornos ordenados por color y tamaño o algo parecido. Ni siquiera estaba sorprendido cuando subió y se encontró con una especie de extensión del escobero. La única diferencia era, que a demás de no haber escobas, había un sillón en forma de L y una mesa de centro que habían pertenecido al viejo departamento de Draco. Como una sala de estar improvisada creada por el rubio, en un intento de darle uso a algo que tantos años le había acompañado.

Quien sabía. Draco no solía apegarse a las cosas materiales. Sobre todo a los muebles.

Harry se acercó hacia el baúl en cuanto lo divisó y lo levantó del rincón en el que se encontraba, para dejarlo encima de la mesa de centro. No se encontraba sucio del todo, pero podías ver una pequeña mota de polvo en la parte que se encontraba apoyado contra el piso. Y era suficiente como para ensuciar la mesa de centro, hecha de vidrio. Harry lo acomodó, con la entrada horizontal a donde se encontraba ahora sentado. Sin embargo, le constó un poco de esfuerzo encontrar el coraje para estirar la mano y abrir la cerradura.

Se suponía que había subido expresamente para encontrar su vieja túnica de Gryffindor, justo para la fiesta a beneficio de magos becados en Hogwarts. Pero cuando echó la tapa del baúl hacia atrás y se encontró con un espacio lleno de sus recuerdos del castillo, el hombre se vio inmerso en sus recuerdos.

Comenzó apilando uno a uno aquellos libros que había cuidado un montón, sin poderse quitar la sombra de ser alguien que hasta sus once años, no había tenido nada que llamar suyo. Estaba la copia del ejemplar de animales fantásticos que Ron había rallado cada vez que podía, colocando notas idiotas que hasta el día de hoy le hacían reír. La cubierta del viejo libro de pociones avanzadas, con el contenido del libro nuevo que había ordenado en Flourish. Hasta el manual de mantenimiento de escobas que Hermione le había dado en esos años. Harry encontró su última túnica y un par de calcetines horribles, regalo de Dobby. ¿Qué tan ridículo se vería si usaba aquellos calcetines con el uniforme de Hogwarts en aquel evento? De seguro le sacaría un par de risas a Ron y una mirada enfurruñada de Draco. Parecía entretenido de realizar.

–**Harry, ¿Quieres tomar el té acá o irás al salón?** –escuchó a sus espaldas. Harry se volteó, aún con los calcetines en la mano, riéndose un poco al ver cómo la mirada cálida de Draco se transformaba en una mueca instantánea. –**Supongo que no pensarás quedarte con eso…**–

–**Supones mal, Draco** –replicó él, sonriendo un poco más. El rubio, fruto de los años y de la convivencia simplemente lo dejó estar. Pero rodó los ojos, sacándole un par de carcajadas más. Harry dejó los calcetines junto a la túnica y decidió seguir hurgando en su baúl. Encontró otro par de calcetines y un par de camisas un poco deshilachadas que dejó a un lado. El rubio se sentó a su lado, llamando al elfo doméstico y curioseando en sus libros de texto. Dejó a un lado el ejemplar del Monstruoso libro de los monstruos, tomando el manual de mantenimiento de la escoba que empezó a hojear.

–**Tienes sólo libros de texto del colegio** –murmuró, ladeando la cabeza. Harry se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Él nunca había sido como él y Hermione, que disfrutaban de la lectura y podían estar leyendo por horas. Harry había leído sólo con el propósito de aprender algo, no por recreación. A menos, claro, que fuese Quidditch o algo que realmente llamara su atención. Con relación a su trabajo, las cosas cambiaban un poco, pero no dejaba de estar cerca de los motivos por los cuales se sentaba a leer algo.

–**Ya sabes, no soy un ávido lector** –admitió. Draco asintió, levantando el brazo para acercar la mano a su nuca y dejar una pequeña caricia. Harry siguió rebuscando en el baúl, sacando un par de pantalones y una caja que Draco conocía bien. Su esposo hizo espacio en medio del baúl para dejar el juego de té mientras que Harry le alzaba una caja rectangular negra, un poco deslucida por el tiempo. Los dedos del rubio recorrieron la caja con lo que Harry pudo identificar como cariño, deslizándolos por la textura irregular de la tela. Aquella caja, estaba vacía. Pero aún así había permanecido con él desde el 2007. –**No puedo creer que no me haya deshecho de ella**–

–**Eres bastante bueno para guardar cosas inútiles, cariño** –replicó el rubio, apuntando con la mirada hacia sus calcetines estrafalarios. Harry rodó los ojos. De vez en cuando olvidaba que estaba casado con un hombre dispuesto a incendiar sus ropas más horribles a sus ojos, y arreglárselas para hacerlo parecer un accidente. Sus ojos grises, sin embargo, no tenían esa mirada de 'me desharé de esto'. Todo lo contrario –**¿Desde cuando tienes esta caja? Nunca lo comentaste–**

Harry lo pensó un momento. Había sido un mes después de aquel día funesto, en 2007. Hermione le había acompañado al callejón Diagon, a hacerle mantenimiento a su propia varita. Entonces, habían comprado la caja al viejo Olivanders, sin tener un lugar donde guardar la varita de Draco. Y había permanecido en esa caja durante años, hasta aquella tarde en el departamento del rubio donde Harry se la había devuelto. Ignoraba el cuando ni el cómo esa caja había vuelto a su baúl, seguramente durante la mudanza rápida del rubio cuando el edificio donde vivía se había quemado. –**Desde el 2007, más o menos. Cada dos meses la miraba y revisaba si la varita estaba bien **–admitió. Y más o menos la usaba durante un día, para que el pelo de unicornio no se muriera. De alguna milagrosa manera eso nunca había sucedido.

–**Un gran detalle de tu parte, Harry **–respondió él, al parecer entendiendo el cuidado que había puesto. Harry se volteó hacia él, acercándose para besarle brevemente. Draco correspondió su beso, entregándole una taza de té que el hombre recibió. –**También hay galletitas, por si quieres comer** –

–**Gracias **–dijo él, sonriéndole. Harry siguió sacando ropa y pergamino viejo, y Draco siguió disfrutando del té de la tarde mientras dejaba salir ocasionalmente pullas sobre la vieja ropa de él y de lo feliz que estaría de deshacerse de ella. Cosa que, por supuesto, Harry no le dejaría hacer. Quizá de una que otra camisa, porque realmente no le encontraba el uso a guardar una pieza de ropa que había pasado a mejor vida. Sacando casi todas sus cosas notó que aún tenía en el baúl aquel papel marrón con el pedazo de espejo mágico, espejo mágico que le había salvado la vida hacía casi dos décadas. Si bien Aberfort había dejado el bar a su nieto y de vez en cuando iba, según tenía entendido, nunca le había preguntado qué había hecho con su pedazo de espejo.

–**¿Y eso? **–preguntó el rubio, cuando Harry levantó el pedazo de espejo. Harry lo dudó un momento. Los recuerdos de la muerte de Dobby giraban entorno al espejo y a la varita de Draco. Aunque el hombre no tuviera la culpa de ninguna de esas cosas. No había visto mentira cuando el hombre hablaba con cariño sobre su infancia con él y nunca le había visto maltratar a ningún elfo doméstico. Harry sabía que él se había enterado mucho después de su muerte, por los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts.

–**Fue un espejo mágico antiguo. Regalo de mi padrino** –respondió él. Draco asintió, mirándolo con curiosidad.

–**¿Y es mágico? **–Harry asintió. A pesar de que a Draco le gustaba la magia tanto como a cualquier mago, no tenían espejos mágicos en la casa. Al rubio no le gustaban y a Harry le había dado igual. Recordaba cuando le había preguntado el porqué, el hombre había respondido con un encogimiento de hombros que simplemente, no le gustaba que lo vieran ni que criticaran su aspecto cuando tenía sexo o acababa de despertar. Y él le había dado la razón –**Me resulta curioso que tu padrino te haya regalado algo así** –dijo él, bastante más interesado de lo que Harry se imaginaba. A lo largo de los años habían hablado bastante de Sirius, sobre todo del álbum de fotos que Teddy y James habían encontrado hace poco tiempo. Principalmente porque se había ganado el respeto del rubio por ser, en su opinión, atractivo y poderoso. –**Suena algo más como un regalo de Granger…** –Quien al menos, nunca se le había ocurrido darles algo como eso. O de seguro Draco lo habría hecho desaparecer misteriosamente, como todas las cosas que no le gustaban.

–**Idiota, no es esa clase de espejo** –respondió, echando una carcajada. El rubio se encogió de hombros, tomando un poco más de té. Harry hizo lo mismo antes de volver a hablar –**Era un espejo mágico para comunicarse, pero ya sólo queda esta parte. Me preguntaba…**–

–**¿Quieres repararlo o colocarlo en la sala? **–le interrumpió él. Harry se encogió de hombros. Draco lo pensó un poco –**Sólo es una parte, no creo que en Dervish y Banges puedan hacer algo por él. ¿Siquiera te acuerdas la forma que tenía?** –Harry negó con la cabeza. Habían pasado años de que lo había roto en pedazos. Pero no era algo muy estrafalario o antiguo, de eso estaba seguro. Y por la función que había tenido, nunca había sido algo más grande que un espejo de bolsillo. En su sala había una foto de sus padres junto a su padrino y a Remus, fotografía que le había regalado Teddy el año anterior. Pero aquel espejo… había sido uno de los últimos regalos de Sirius. Junto a la Saeta de Fuego, que en paz descanse. No era algo que pudiera desechar tan fácilmente –**Podríamos dejarlo en la sala, en una vidriera. Estoy seguro de que si insonorizamos el interior, no habrá problema** –dijo él. Harry se volteó, curioso al escucharlo.

–**¿Estás dispuesto a poner algo _roto_ en nuestra sala? **–Preguntó incrédulo, sabiendo bastante bien que Draco era el tipo de persona que _odiaba_ las cosas rotas y que no combinaran. El cómo se había enamorado de una persona como él, que le costaba un montón elegir su guardarropa, era un misterio. Draco rodó los ojos, dejando la taza de te en la mesa y arrancándole la suya a Harry. Con una expresión clara de '_te amo, pero eres realmente lento_' le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros.

–**Claro que sí, Potter. Sólo debemos hacer que se vea como lo extraordinario que es **–murmuró. Y sólo con esas palabras, logró que Harry sonriera y le volviera a besar. Porque era imposible no querer besar a un hombre que se preocupaba tanto por él, hasta las pequeñas cosas que no parecían ser importantes.

Era imposible no enamorarse de él.

Se besaron durante minutos enteros, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que el codo de Harry por poco tira el espejo al piso.

Horas más tarde, Draco había creado una especie de triangulo de cristal donde había metido el pedazo de vidrio. El cristal tenía patrones cuadrados a contraluz, que le recordaron a un enjambre de abejas. Harry lo insonorizó e hizo un cartel de aluminio que rezaba '_en memoria de Canuto_' y lo colocó en el salón, en la vitrina donde Draco y él guardaban las cosas importantes.

Y no se movió de ahí nunca más.


	24. Mareado

_:D  
_

**¡24 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de James!**

.

...

* * *

**Mareado.**

**.**

**.**

...

Desde que Teddy y él decidieron tener _algo_ que James había dejado los bares. Bueno, más o menos. Iba, principalmente cuando Jordan estaba en la ciudad, pero no pasaba de tres cervezas y un poco de Whisky. Lo mínimo para quedar con energía, pero no para cometer un error. Más o menos. Y aunque así hubiese sido, James no tenía la necesidad de buscar en otro cuerpo lo que ya tenía. _Ya no_. Lo que hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas, porque se dedicaba a beber e irse cuando Marcus lograba meterse en las bragas de alguna chica.

Ese día, sin embargo…

–**Y yo… yo la amo, Jim. La…** –Marcus ladeó la cabeza, pegándola a la de James un momento. Como si fuese un perrito buscando cobijo –**¿Por qué ella no me ama? **–

–**No ten-tengo idea** –replicó, hipando en medio de la frase. James… estaba muy borracho. Tanto, que cada vez que movía la cabeza el bar se transformaban en luces centelleantes que le hacían entrecerrar los ojos. –**¿Porque eres mujeriego? **–Probó, decidiendo que debía tomar una cerveza más. Pero sólo una más y una de las suaves. Si llegaba excesivamente ebrio, seguro que Teddy se enfadaba. Y no tendría cómo sacarse el discurso de encima.

–**¡P-pero yo la amo! **–gruñó su amigo, golpeando la mesa con la mano derecha. James chilló y se apresuró a sujetar las botellas. Marcus no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la catástrofe que estaba armando, hasta que una de las botellas vacías cayó al piso y se rompió estrepitosamente. Ambos hombres maldijeron en voz alta –**Porque… ¿Jimmy, soy feo? **–

–**No, eres g-guapo **–replicó, negando con la cabeza. Y tuvo que sujetarse del sillón en L donde se encontraban sentados para no irse encima de la cerveza y el Whisky.

–**¿En… en serio? **–Él parecía lloroso. Y James tuvo la urgencia de hacerlo sentir bien porque, era su mejor amigo. ¿Y qué hacían los mejores amigos si no que hacer sentir mejor al otro? Pero Marcus era un tipo. Y fuera de Teddy, James no encontraba a casi ningún tío atractivo. Marcus era su hermano a morir, pero era más bien feo para él. Arrugó la nariz casi instintivamente.

–**Corazón… corazón de b-bruja lo dice** –respondió él, fiel de todas formas. Marcus tomó la botella de Whisky de fuego y tomó otro trago. James tomó la cerveza y le dio un trago largo. El amargor y la temperatura fría le sacaron un poco de su sopor. La música no era fuerte y porque Merlín era bueno, no había ninguna mujer intentando ligar con ellos. Probablemente porque ver a Marcus Jordan caído de borracho llorando, echado encima de una mesa no era atractivo para ellas. Aunque fuese un tipo atlético, musculoso y todo. –**Así que… yo creo que es tu reputa-tación** –

–**¡A la mierda mi reputación! **–El hombre volvió a golpear la mesa. Lento como él solo, y aún borracho, no tuvo los reflejos para alcanzar a lanzarse a la mesa para sujetar las botellas. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano al oído para tratar de no escuchar el estruendo de ocho botellas caer al piso. Agh, mierda. Ahora los iban a echar de ahí. ¿Qué hora serían de todas formas? ¿Las cinco? –**Quiero que ella esté conmigo. ¿Q-que hago?** –

–**Señores… **–ambos escucharon. James ni siquiera trató de levantar la mirada. Simplemente se limitó a tomarse la cerveza lo más rápido que pudo mientras agradecía silenciosamente el hecho de que hubiesen pagado antes.

Y los echaron, obviamente.

Después de la parada obligatoria para que Marcus vaciara su estómago, lo que provocó que James también vaciara el suyo en un rincón junto al pub, se deslizaron silenciosamente en las calles del paso debajo de la estación. Se pararon para descansar en una de las bancas que daba al cielo falso, una réplica del cielo de Hogsmeade, mientras Marcus seguía hablando de ella. La chica de la cual se había enamorado y parecía que como iba la cosa, era en serio. Pero James estaba un poco menos ebrio que él, pero borracho de todas formas, por lo que escuchaba y asentía, aunque él estuviera hablando del culo de una mujer que ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba. A pesar de que su amigo había dicho su nombre al menos cinco veces.

–**P-pero tú no puedes ver su culo, tío** –le dijo él. James asintió solemnemente. O lo intentó.

–**Sólo q-quiero ver el de Teddy** –replicó él. Oh si. Llegar a casa y encontrar a Teddy durmiendo sin nada de ropa sería una vista estupenda para él. Ya podía imaginarlo. Y si estaba de buenas, hasta se dejaría follar un ratito. Aunque su amante prefiriera darle por el culo a él más que el que James le diera. Aunque a James no le importaba en lo absoluto, porque era bueno en ello.

–**¿C-Cómo ella no va a quererme? Hasta tú lograste que t-tu Teddy te amara **–En eso tenía razón, pensó él. Él había logrado lo imposible y ya habían celebrado por eso una vez. Era una lástima el no poder volver al bar por estar borrachos, o habría hecho otro brindis por eso.

–**T-tuve un hijo. Y dejé que me follar-ra… **–dijo él en voz alta. Hipando otra vez. Marcus ladeó la cabeza.

–**No… no me llama que ella me de por el culo, tío** –James se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Luego se levantó e intentó mantener el equilibrio, para intentar levantar a Marcus y llevárselo a casa.

–**No, no lo hagas. P-pero deberías…** –¿Debería qué? ¿Dejar que ella se casara para luego armar un melodrama como el que ellos habían tenido o algo parecido? Parecía una mala idea, hasta borracho. Pero por otro lado, las mujeres solían gustarles las mismas cosas, a todas ellas. O algo así. –**Darle f-flores o algo. Dedicarle una canción. A… A las mujeres les gusta eso **–aunque él no sabía nada de mujeres. Mierda, que su pareja era un tío. Un tío al que no podía darle flores. Y tenía un hijo varón al que tampoco podía.

–**Podría ir a su casa a… a cantarle** –James negó con la cabeza. El problema fue que realizar esa acción, casi les costó una caída y la nariz de Marcus rota. Mantuvo el equilibrio sólo porque el pie de Marcus había estado hacia adelante. Y James estaba menos ebrio que él. Usar la varita ahora mismo era de locos, en su estado. Terminarían departiéndose o provocando un incendio. Lo que sucediera primero.

–**Mejor mañana** –dijo él, casi suspirando de alivio cuando vio una de las entradas del paso.

De milagro era la entrada que llevaba a las villas residenciales, por lo que pudieron trastabillar sin problemas hacia la casa de James. El aire les llegó a sus rostros casi como un golpe e hizo que James pudiera salir del sopor del alcohol un poco más rápido. Aunque les dio un poco de frío. Pero demoraron un poco más de diez minutos en encontrar la reja de su casa, y sólo por eso James se sintió un poco mejor.

Sensación que duró, los exactos cinco minutos que le tomó llegar a la puerta.

No golpeó, no era tan idiota. Pero justo después de dejar a Marcus sentado en la escalera y antes de comenzar a pelear con sus bolsillos por las llaves, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

Y James… sintió un sopor frío que no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

–**Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cuánto bebieron **–escuchó. James, aún borracho pero un poco más consiente deslizó su mirada desde las pantuflas hasta la expresión enfurruñada de su pareja. Mierda. No era la idea que Teddy se despertara. Marcus movía la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, intentando concentrarse en el hombre a sus espaldas. Fallando estrepitosamente.

–**D-deberías estar durmiendo **–respondió. Una de las cejas de Teddy se arqueó tan perfectamente, que estuvo tentado de levantar la mano y delinearla con su dedo. Pero no era tan idiota, por poco.

–**Tú también, James. Y acá estamos** –

–**Jiiimyyy **–bufó Marcus de pronto, girándose hacia él. En un acto incomprensiblemente borracho y muy normal para el momento, su amigo le rodeó las piernas con los brazos y se abrazó a él –**Te quierooo… Er-eres mi hermanooo…**–

–**Oh por Merlín. Tú te vas a la pieza de invitados** –gruñó el hombre, tironeando a James del brazo. Pero Marcus se había abrazado tan fuertemente a él, que fue una situación que duró minutos enteros. Hasta que el mareo en Marcus se hizo evidente y, soltó a James para simplemente vomitar en la entrada. Teddy omitió una maldición, pero invocó a los calzones del pobre Merlín. Y probablemente, internamente a sus cojones. James maldijo en voz alta, antes de taparse la nariz y empujarse hacia adentro para no vomitar. Tuvo que contener la respiración un momento y, afortunadamente, el hombre sobrio en esa casa había hecho desaparecer casi inmediatamente el vómito. Así que el olor no se quedó mucho tiempo.

Cuando James se volteó pudo ver a Marcus reclinado contra la puerta, cantando una nana. Y a Teddy con los brazos cruzados hacia él, con uno de sus pijamas aburridos. James hizo un mohín. Si estaba de malas, ya podía resignarse a dormir sin nada de sexo. Y hasta en el sofá si la cosa iba muy mal.

–**Ve a bañarte, James** –le ordenó él, sin voltearse siquiera. James asintió y trastabilló un poco. Pero no hubo amenaza de irse al piso como la última vez. Sus niveles de alcohol habían bajado lo suficiente.

–**Y… ¿Y Marcus?** –preguntó. Porque Teddy era lo bastante cabrón como para dejarlo dormir afuera. Y Marcus podría merecerlo, pero era su hermano. Y no iba a dejar a su hermano abandonado como si fuera un estropajo. James se quedó parado con una mano en el sofá, por si acaso se volvía a marear. Teddy se volteó hacia él y le observó un momento, como si estuviera decidiendo sobre qué parte de James asesinar primero.

–**Yo me encargo de él** –

–**P-pero Teddy…** –insistió, a pesar de lo tonto que sonaba en su cabeza. Teddy se cruzó de brazos y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

–**Sólo ve, James** –Él volvió a hacer un mohín, pero fue ignorado. Así que James le hizo caso y trastabilló hacia el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la habitación de ellos y el baño privado. Se pudo sentir un poco más persona y menos un borracho cuando el agua caliente golpeó su piel. Había dejado la ropa en el baño, tratando de no aumentar la cólera de Teddy. Se preguntó si Teddy habría dejado a Marcus dormir en la pieza de invitados, como había dicho, o simplemente lo había dejado afuera. Tampoco le había quitado la varita, lo que le hizo maldecir en voz alta; en el estado que su amigo se encontraba, si que era capaz de aparecerse en casa de _ella_ y cantarle una canción. Y joder, Marcus cantaba horrible. Lo único que haría sería arruinarlo mucho más.

Para cuando salió, Teddy estaba de vuelta en la habitación.

James había dejado la ropa en el cesto y se había colocado sólo el pantalón del pijama. Aún se estaba terminando de secar el cabello con una de las toallas que Teddy miró inquisitivo. Omitió un suspiro sólo porque sabía que no ayudaría en nada.

–**No deberías estar descalzo **–Le dijo él. James se encogió de hombros.

–**Ya me a-acostaré** –respondió, aún sonando un poco como un ebrio. El entrecejo de Teddy se frunció un poco. James bajó la toalla, mirándole con curiosidad. Si tenía que irse a dormir con Ed, sólo tenía que decirlo.

–**¿Tomaste tanto como para olvidar cómo te llamabas? **–James negó con la cabeza, aunque lentamente. No ayudaría a su favor si volvía a trastabillar, aunque ya no se sentía mareado. Si no más bien… activo, era la palabra. Iba a costarle conciliar el sueño con Teddy tan despierto y tan poco receptivo. Era cosa de verle esa expresión enfurruñada para saber que no iba a obtener nada de él. Y ni siquiera había reaccionado al verlo semi desnudo.

–**Ese fue Marcus **–dijo él. Teddy le miró en silencio, haciéndolo sentir como un espécimen de laboratorio. James tragó saliva y aguantó valientemente hasta que no pudo más. –**Yo… y-yo no hice nada** –le aseguró, por si acaso. Con Teddy así nunca se sabía. En los años que llevaban juntos eran pocas las ocasiones en las que tenían discusiones por celos –de parte de Teddy. Él era bastante celoso, aunque no idiota– pero cuando bebía sin él, parecía como si hubiera asesinado a alguien mientras él no miraba.

Pero Teddy suspiró.

–**Eso ya lo sé, Jamie** –murmuró el hombre, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella. Ni siquiera se había sacado la bata –**Sólo no me gusta verte llegar así **– James se sintió como una gran cucaracha. Lo cual no tenía sentido, porque nada malo había hecho y no estaba mal ponerse ebrio de vez en cuando, si te portabas bien. Se lo había dicho su papá Harry hace tres años, borracho como una cuba, cuando habían decidido por fin hacer una celebración por la casa nueva. Donde todo el mundo había bebido demasiado, pero había sido extremadamente divertido. Aun así, Teddy tenía esa forma dolida de mirarle que siempre lograba hacerle sentir como un ser horrible.

–**P-pero… no le miré el c-culo a ninguna chica o algo así** –admitió. Ni siquiera Marcus lo había hecho. Habían llegado al bar y habían comenzado a beber en cuanto su amigo había comenzado a quejarse sobre su chica. Que no era su chica. Sólo habían bebido y bebido y conversado y conversado. Teddy rodó los ojos, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. James, con el cabello mojado y todo, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a él. Teddy inmediatamente le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda y el pelirrojo colocó la cabeza en su hombro. Aspiró su aroma y todo y por primera vez en aquella tarde, se sintió en casa.

–**Deberíamos dormir **–dijo él, suavemente. Comenzando a acariciar su espalda de un modo que no parecía del todo fraternal. James jadeó un poco. A estas alturas, después de tres años y un poco juntos ya conocía sus insinuaciones. Y se aplaudió internamente por haberse duchado antes.

–**Deberíamos **–repitió James, alzando la mano contraria para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja. Estaba suave, lo que le hizo pensar que Teddy se había afeitado durante la tarde. No le importaba demasiado si lo hacía o no, pero le gustaba saber que podía notar las pequeñas cosas. Aún con alcohol en la sangre.

–**_Deberíamos_** –repitió él, una vez más, antes de acercar el rostro a él y simplemente besarle.

James, mucho más tarde y entre los brazos de Teddy, también agradeció el haberse lavado los dientes correctamente.


	25. Sabroso

_:DDD  
_

**¡25 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Teddy!**

.

...

* * *

**Sabroso.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto** –Admitió Teddy. Echado encima de la alfombra rusa importada, sólo con la ropa interior, apoyó los codos para poder enderezarse. James le había pedido desnudarse y quedarse en la alfombra, al mismo tiempo de que él hacía lo propio con muy poco cuidado, por supuesto. Pero había dejado casi todas sus cosas en el cesto de ropa, lo que había sido todo un detalle viniendo de él. Debía de estar verdaderamente interesado en ponerlo de buen humor.

–**Oh vamos, Teddy. Estás curioso. Te conozco** –bufó el pelirrojo, desde la cocina. Había apilado lo que parecía ser algo de fruta y crema batida. Teddy arrugó el entrecejo, sospechando que su pobre alfombra iba a sufrir los daños colaterales de las absurdas ideas de su pareja.

–**Vas a dejarnos pegajosos. Y embarrados** –murmuró. Y la alfombra, y su pobre alfombra rusa importada… James sabía lo mucho que le molestaba el desorden. Y la suciedad. Y ni siquiera había recibido un beso como saludo, desde que había vuelto de dejar a Ed con sus suegros. Sólo un simple 'desnúdate' y una palmada en la espalda de consolación.

–**No creo haber escuchado quejas de tu parte alguna vez, cuando me he venido encima de ti, Teddy** –replicó el hombre, sin pudor alguno, mirándolo con malicia. Él tragó saliva. Aquel lenguaje sucio solía ser causa de pequeñas discusiones, cuando el hombre no lograba medirse frente a Ed. Cuando estaban solos, sin embargo…

Le calentaba. Bastante.

Sobre todo cuando colocaba esa expresión de chico malo que solía ser causa de medio erección cuando la usaba en el trabajo. Y en aquel momento, no era la excepción.

James se acercó con una bandeja en la mano, donde efectivamente había fruta. Y crema batida. Y sirope de chocolate. ¿Sirope de chocolate? ¿Y la alfombra?

–**No me jodas. Estás pensando en la alfombra** –musitó el pelirrojo, incrédulo. Teddy terminó de enderezarse, sentándose y cruzándose las piernas. Por supuesto que pensaba en la alfombra. ¿Sabía cuanto tiempo le tomaría el limpiarlo luego? Pero a James solía importarle bastante poco cuando comenzaba con sus alegatos, dejando la bandeja en la meza de centro –corrida hacia un lado, para evitar accidentes– y prácticamente se lanzó a su regazo.

No era justo. Para nada justo.

–**Jim… **–bufó él, soltando un jadeo cuando la lengua del travieso auror cosquilleó por su cuello. Tentándolo. Haciéndose desear aún más. Teddy lamentó su debilidad, el tiempo justo en que sentía la entrepierna de James restregarse contra la suya.

–**¿Sí? **–replicó el auror, alzándose para alcanzar la boca de Teddy y guiando sus manos hacia sus nalgas. Teddy maldijo internamente, dejándose llevar por aquel beso y preguntándose internamente, si podía bajarle los calzoncillos antes de que el hombre recordara la comida y la crema batida.

Falló miserablemente.

En cuanto el beso terminó y ambos hombres jadearon, James se levantó y le empujó con la mano hacia la alfombra. A Teddy le costó un poco el sacar las manos del trasero de James, pero la mano del auror en su entrepierna ayudaron a su propósito. Era difícil que se negara cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a sobajearle. Teddy podía convencerle usando el sexo de vez en cuando, pero James también sabía jugar ese juego.

Como ahora.

–**Se un buen chico, cariño. Te recompensaré** –dijo él, estirando la mano para tomar la crema batida. Teddy no volvió a pensar en la alfombra, sobre todo cuando James sacó la tapa de la lata y casi al momento, sintió algo helado recorrerle el cuello.

No se corrió cuando James comenzó a lamerle. Pero pensó, descuidadamente, que si se la lamía de esa forma sí que lo haría.

Se sintió pegajoso. Bastante. Pero no alcanzaba a ser un sentimiento de incomodidad. James no lo dejaba. Cuando terminaba volvía a posar las manos en su pene y rápidamente contraatacaba, masajeando a un ritmo lento y constante. Teddy pudo probar arándano, frutilla y la acidez de la frambuesa de su boca. Todo muy cliché pero, lo había puesto duro a una velocidad bastante acelerada.

–**Creo que quiero intentarlo** –murmuró él, entre jadeos. James se estiró para coger otra frutilla, ayudándose con las manos de Teddy en su cintura. El pelirrojo lo miró con curiosidad.

–**¿Quieres la frutilla? **–preguntó él. Pero Teddy negó con la cabeza.

–**Pásame la crema** –James asintió, estirándose para tomar la lata. La había dejado encima de la mesa de centro cuando habían comenzado a besarse. Teddy se enderezó y usó sus manos para empujarlo suavemente hacia la alfombra. El hombre le miró con una expresión de curiosidad mezclada con ardor. ¿O era así como se estaba sintiendo él ahora mismo? –**Veamos que tan bien sabes, _Jamie_** –

–**Ya sabes cual es mi sabor, Teddy** –replicó él. Teddy agitó la lata de crema antes de echárselo en el cuello y parte del pecho. James jadeó ante el contacto frío –**Ya me la has chupado antes** –

–**Mocoso impertinente** –bufó él, golpeándole la frente con los dedos. James se echó a reír, risa que duró hasta que Teddy se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a lamer.

James jadeó. Y casi _aulló_ cuando Teddy mordió una de sus tetillas. Al metamorfómago le costó su tiempo el lograr ese nivel de sensibilidad, a pesar de que aún no lograba que su pareja se corriera sólo con ese tipo de estimulación. Considerando el hecho de que ambos eran hombres y sus glándulas mamarias no estaban desarrolladas, las primeras veces que habían tenido sexo había sido más bien incómodo. Más que nada porque ninguno había estado con un hombre antes –gracias a Merlín–, por lo que la experiencia en ese campo había sido más bien desconocida. Y las viejas costumbres eran difíciles de olvidar. Pero lentamente habían llegado a un punto donde sabía exactamente donde tocar y donde estimular para lograr que James se volviera dócil y receptivo.

Y tenía que admitir que le gustaba bastante morderle ahí, sin mencionar que a James le gustaba sentir sus dientes contra su piel.

–**Uhm, sigue** –prácticamente gruñó, cuando Teddy volvió a enderezarse. Los pezones de James se habían puesto rojos, por la estimulación. Él no pudo evitar relamerse de deseo al ver aquella imagen. James estaba tan pegajoso como él y tenía un poco de crema arriba de la oreja. Pero su expresión gritaba sexo por donde se le viera y su entrepierna ya comenzaba a mojar su ropa interior.

–**Como desees** –murmuró él, sonriendo. Y volviendo a batir la crema. Tuvo que retirarse para sacar la ropa interior del otro hombre, sacándose la suya cuando la mano de James tironeó el elástico. Teddy sonrió al verle prácticamente saltar de la desesperación para deshacerse de la última pieza de ropa.

–**_Odio_ cuando pareces tan tranquilo** –admitió el pelirrojo, acercándose a él y tomándole de la cintura. Teddy esbozó otra sonrisa, rodeándole con sus brazos y besando su coronilla. Sintió el aliento de James contra su cuello.

–**Pero no lo estoy** –replicó él. James asintió. Ni siquiera tenía que mirarlo para notar que su respiración se encontraba acelerada. Y probablemente su corazón. Sin mencionar que su entrepierna evidenciaba su deseo bastante bien. James no estaba diferente de él, por supuesto. Pero de eso se trataba.

–**No. Pero te controlas bastante bien… **–replicó. Teddy se despegó para dejar un breve beso en su mejilla. Y tratar de sacar la crema de la oreja de James con la lengua.

–**_Hasta que me dejas entrar_** –susurró él. James los junto aún más, logrando que sus entrepiernas chocaran la una contra la otra. Y los hiciera jadear. Ambos hombres tomaron distancia sólo para juntar sus bocas en un beso mucho más desesperado. Más animal. Se entretuvieron durante minutos, intentando evitar tocar más allá de la espalda del otro. Porque aún quedaba fruta y James parecía querer usarla. Y a Teddy le intrigaba el cómo lo haría.

Su distracción fue suficiente como para que James se aprovechara y lo volviera a empujar hacia la alfombra.

–**Aún no he terminado de probarte, Edward Lupin** –dijo él, subiéndose a su regazo y juntando sus entrepiernas a _propósito_, el muy… Teddy tuvo que admitir que tener a James encima suyo, con aquella expresión y postura libidinosa era una vista que no se perdería por nada. Absolutamente nada. –**Y cuando termine, voy a montarte hasta que supliques**–

¿Montarle? ¿En serio?

Oh, _joder_.

Teddy estaba seguro de que se habría corrido, si no hubiese detenido el curso de sus pensamientos. No lo hizo por bastante poco.

–**Ya veremos quien suplica a quien, James **–replicó él, desafiante a pesar de saberse en desventaja. Usando la valentía que hacía honor a su casa. Pero ciertamente no le hubiese importado perder, ni en aquel momento ni después.

Le intrigaba profundamente el ver a James montándole. Otra vez.


	26. Oscuro

_:DDDDD  
_

**¡26 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de James!**

.

...

* * *

**Oscuro.**

**.**

**.**

...

No eran tan extrañas las tormentas eléctricas en escocia. Aunque del tiempo que James llevaba en Hogsmeade no había viso ninguna, en los siete años viviendo en el castillo había habido dos o tres. No recordaba nada significativo, además de que los prefectos habían cancelado el entrenamiento de la tarde y los profesores les habían prohibido salir al patio o los jardines. También recordaba que la última vez, Marcus y él habían usado el mapa del merodeador para escabullirse hacia la torre de astronomía. Había sido una espléndida vista de aquel fenómeno de la naturaleza con un par de cervezas de mantequilla en el cuerpo y un par de revistas de dudosa reputación.

Fuera de eso…

Nada. Nada importante.

Ahora mismo, aquello había empezado como una simple lluvia. La primera o la segunda desde que el otoño había comenzado. James no le había tomado importancia, más pendiente en su papel de padre novato que en el clima, como hacía las últimas semanas. Ed había despertado un poco mañoso y Teddy, quien parecía tener mayor don que él para con su propio hijo, parecía que iba a llegar tarde otra vez. Estaba solo, como debería haber sido si Teddy no hubiese llegado. La única diferencia había sido, que ahora debía esperar a alguien más para cenar.

Eso y algo más. Algo que James decidió ignorar desde el momento en el que aquel hombre había puesto un pie en su casa.

Pero entonces, la lluvia había aumentado tanto que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer y el ruido había empezado.

Viento primero, que le había hecho correr para cerrar las ventanas a paso de varita. James se había sentado en la sala y había mirado por la ventana durante un gran rato. Había recordado que, todas aquellas veces, el cielo abovedado del gran comedor habría replicado espléndidamente aquella vista impresionante. Habría visto como el viento formaba figuras impresionantes y los truenos y relámpagos se formaban. Ahora mismo, James sólo podía escuchar. En once años más, su hijo podría ver todas esas maravillas que él y sus padres y abuelos habían experimentado en el casillo. ¿Se sorprendería, tanto como él lo había hecho? ¿Le escribiría sobre sus experiencias _para contar_ como él lo había hecho con sus padres? ¿Qué clase de aventuras le depararían? Era raro aún para él le reconocer que, en realidad, aquel niño en la cuna que James había comprado era de él. Su hijo. Sangre de su sangre que continuaría el apellido de los Potter.

El ruido del primer trueno le trajo a la realidad. Eso y que, su hijo, despertó y comenzó a llorar.

James se apresuró a calmar a su hijo mientras que, por la ventana, pudo ver casi con horror el primer trueno de la noche. La luz entró por la ventana casi como si quisiera derribarla, llenando la habitación de un extraño blanco azulado. Probablemente había sido cerca de la plaza de Hogsmeade, pero no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento le cubriera. Demasiado cerca de ellos. Demasiado cerca de Ed.

Justo después de que james dejara al niño en la cuna, a pesar del llanto, y se apresurara a desconectar el televisor y el refrigerador fue que Teddy llegó. E hizo un estrépito tan grande al abrir la puerta, que James instintivamente había sacado la varita y le había lanzado un _desmaius_.

Teddy, por suerte, lanzó un _protego_ antes de que el hechizo le impactara.

–**Caray Jim, debes calmarte** –murmuró él, sorprendido. James lanzó un bufido, guardando la varita para acunar a un histérico Ed que había comenzado a berrear mucho más fuerte después de aquel ruido.

–**Entonces deja de entrar así, joder. Casi me matas del susto** –gruñó el hombre en respuesta, acunando a su bebé contra su pecho. Ed había apretado sus puñitos contra su chaleco, como si se estuviese agarrando a él. Como si le hubiese pedido que lo protegiera. Teddy pareció evaluar la situación unos segundos, antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y comenzar a secarse. A él y al piso que había quedado completamente empapado por el viento y los pies del auror.

–**Lo siento, _Jamie_. Pero afuera había un aguacero que ni siquiera me dejaba mirar** –murmuró el hombre. James le disculpó sólo y porque, entre su cara de disculpa y su ropa empapada, parecía realmente un perro perdido bajo la lluvia. El niño se fue calmando lentamente, lo suficiente como para que Teddy pudiera acercarse a ellos y le pudiera acariciar la cabeza como saludo. James aún estaba un poco enfurruñado y eso no cambió cuando sintió los labios de Teddy en su frente, como cada vez que llegaba y lo agarraba desprevenido. James, obviamente lo miró feo a pesar de sentirse avergonzado. Provocando una sonrisa en el contrario. –**¿Ha andado todo bien hoy? **–

–**Sigue mañoso. ¿La lluvia te produjo muchos problemas?** –Teddy hizo una mueca, haciéndole un gesto para que el pelirrojo se sentara y él pudiera servir el té. Ed se había medio acurrucado en su pecho y no parecía querer soltar el chaleco, por lo que decidió dejarlo en aquella posición un rato más. El segundo trueno les atrapó un par de minutos después e hizo que James considerara el insonorizar la habitación. Aunque eso no era ni bueno ni seguro. Tuvo que limitarse a acariciar la espalda de su enfurruñado bebé hasta que Teddy ofreció cargarlo, para que el hombre pudiera al menos tomar un poco de té. Como siempre, Ed automáticamente se acurrucó en los brazos del auror.

–**Un poco** –contentó finalmente el hombre –**La fila para las chimeneas era imposible y nadie parecía querer salir por la salida muggle, pero terminé arriesgándome cuando escuché a los del clima hablar sobre tormentas eléctricas. Londres estaba a pleno apogeo cuando me desaparecí **–Admitió él. Y James no necesitaba más explicación que recordar el cómo había llegado. Aunque el abrigo ya estaba colgado en el recibidor y Teddy estaba seco, el susto no se lo había quitado nadie.

–**Menos mal no vivimos ahí. Habría sido _peor_** –bufó él en respuesta, sacando uno de los sándwiches que Teddy dejó encima de la mesa de centro. Teddy asintió airadamente, mientras James terminaba de comer tranquilamente. Al segundo trueno, siguieron otros consecutivos, pero sonaban mucho más despacio. Y Ed no parecía estar afectado por ello.

–**¿Estos departamentos tienen pararrayos? **–James se encogió de hombros. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo él? Sólo se había fijado en el espacio, el lugar y la chimenea. Y sólo porque Draco le había dado la lata hasta el hartazgo –además de que, había estado seguro de que su papá no le dejaría mudarse si no le daba en el gusto– El viento de la puerta había apagado la mayor parte de las velas dejando sólo una encima de la mesa de noche. El departamento había adquirido un aspecto más lúgubre del que realmente era, dándole el aspecto de un lugar completamente diferente. Sin embargo, hasta las luces de afuera se habían apagado después del primer rayo –**¿Cómo te mudaste a un lugar que no sabes si lo tiene? ¡Podríamos…!** –Teddy le miró consternado, interrumpiéndose cuando su voz fue demasiado alta y Ed comenzó a gimotear. Se dio los segundos necesarios para calmar al bebé antes de volverle a hablar –**_¡Podríamos morir electrocutados! _**–

–**Los magos no son _tan idiotas_ Ted. De seguro si lo tiene** –Le aseguró él, aunque un poco inseguro. Pero fuera del sonido de la lluvia y los ocasionales truenos, no había habido ese ruido raro que les alertara de otro rayo. Aunque los rayos si solían caer en el mismo sitio, eso no había pasado. Se permitió sentirse esperanzado y no paranoico. Porque el paranoico solía ser Teddy, no él.

–**No estás seguro** –el hombre le acusó. James arrugó el entrecejo.

–**Iré a ver, si quieres** –bufó, levantándose del asiento. Teddy rodó los ojos, agarrándole el pantalón.

–**Por supuesto que no irás. ¿Estás loco? Nos quedaremos acá hasta que la tormenta pase** –ordenó el Auror, con ese tono que solía no admitir réplica. James, como siempre, le ignoró.

–**No pienso acampar en el sillón. No somos niños, Teddy** –gruñó él. Era suficiente estímulo el vivir con Teddy, joder. No iba a tentarse, además, a compartir un sillón como si fueran una familia. Pero Teddy le tironeó tres, cuatro veces, hasta que no pudo evitar volverse a sentar. Lo cual lo hizo sentirse como una persona increíblemente débil y ridícula por ceder así. Pero Teddy le pasó a Ed y procuró en tomarse su té y su comida, como solían hacerlo desde que el hombre había venido a vivir a su hogar. Ed parecía mucho más somnoliento que hace un rato, por lo que procuró el meterlo en la cuna y echarle hechizo silenciador y uno de protección por el momento. Alrededor de las diez debía alimentarlo, por lo que por un rato era mejor que durmiera. James volvió a acomodarse y procuró el dejar de pensar en su absurda debilidad. Porque… mierda. El pararrayos. ¿Cómo demonios él iba a saber que era un requisito? –**¿Y ahora qué? **–preguntó él.

–**¿Qué de qué? **–Preguntó el otro hombre, estirándose para ver al niño un momento antes de mirarle a él.

–**El pararrayos…** –murmuró él, como si fuera lo obvio. Teddy le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

–**Bien… tendremos que vivir y rezar porque tu ignorancia no nos cueste la vida** –admitió, mucho más diplomático y pomposo de lo que James esperaba. Y le hizo gruñir en respuesta. Teddy se encogió de hombros, sin ofrecerle ninguna otra respuesta que lo satisficiera y se limitó a volver al té y al sándwich.

James, como el Gryffindor, poco idiota y hombre terco que era, por supuesto que se levantó de un salto y caminó hacia la puerta. Dispuesto a resolver el problema y a evitar de que Teddy siguiera fastidiándole.

Y la abrió de par en par.

Pero hubo tres cosas que no tuvo en cuenta cuando realizó esta acción –nuevamente idiota– que le costó otro buen susto: Que la lluvia le mojaría desde la cara hacia los pies, producto del aguacero y el viento tal que la comunidad mágica hablaría durante semanas. Que aquel ruido extraño en el aire había comenzado a sentirse desde que el hombre se levantó hasta que abrió la puerta. Y que, finalmente, los vellos de sus brazos se habían erizado segundos antes de que el segundo rayo impactara en el mismo lugar que el primero.

Y porque Merlín era grande, que no fue cerca.

Pero si logró que la luz blanquecina entrara en la habitación e hiciera que Teddy volteara _casi_ todo, camino a salvarle el pellejo como si el rayo realmente le hubiese alcanzado. James se había quedado tan sorprendido por el espectáculo que no notó que Teddy se le había lanzado encima como si hubiese caído una imperdonable y que, por supuesto, los había tirado a ambos al piso.

Y la oscuridad se había sumido en la habitación.

Ninguno de los dos sufrió más daño que la empapada entrada y que un par de rasmillones, pero si les hizo _acampar_ en el sillón como un par de niños asustados, rodeados de frazadas y almohadas hasta el día siguiente.

Y el bebé de siete meses ni lo sintió, por supuesto. Durmió casi toda la noche.


	27. Capa

_:DDDDD  
_

**¡27 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Cissy!**

.

...

* * *

**Capa.**

**.**

**.**

...

No solía decir que sus padres eran raros. Bien, eran un poco excéntricos a su parecer, hecho de que Narcisa Potter fue entendiendo cuando fue creciendo. Dejando de lado que había personas –ignorantes, a su parecer– que no entendían el hecho de que dos hombres pudieran criar a un niño en condiciones, eran sus actitudes que les hicieron llegar a esa conclusión.

Tenían costumbres francamente… fascinantes.

Como la menor de los Potter y los Malfoy, Cissy no tenía a nadie más que a Edward, su _sobrino_, para discutir esta impresión. Y Edward tenía la cabeza tan llena de criaturas mágicas, que meterle algo más en la cabeza sería imposible. Al menos hasta que entrara a Hogwarts.

Sherlock era aún peor que Ed. Y Sean tenía cinco.

Pero Cissy solía comentarles estas cosas, además de agregarlas a su diario de investigación sobre sus padres, algo que había creado de los siete años. No tenía nada que ver con su diario de investigación sobre sus hermanos, o su diario de investigación sobre sus primos y sobrinos.

Su papá Draco no era feliz si no renovaba un mueble de vez en cuando. Pero de alguna e incomprensible manera, sólo renovaba aquellos muebles con más de tres años de antigüedad. Y había muebles que no eran renovables, como el estante donde guardaban las cosas importantes. O la alfombra. Los libros tampoco parecían entrar en ese acuerdo. Se leía todos los artículos de moda del profeta y de vez en cuando, enviaba cartas de opinión al respecto. Cissy no sabía si su opinión importaría en el diario, sin embargo su papá gastaba una cantidad de mañanas importantes en eso.

Y su papá Harry. Él tenía un apego enfermizo –palabra que había aprendido la semana pasada– con la ropa, cosa que no parecía gustarle a su papá Draco. Parecía que por más que Cissy se esforzara por encontrarle una corbata diferente, siempre usaba la misma para el trabajo. Y la capa no la renovaba hasta que ya estaba tan mala que su otro papá se enfadaba con él. Para Cissy, la ropa sólo se utilizaba durante una temporada. De vez en cuando guardaba algo que le tuviera cariño, pero nunca duraba más de dos años en su closet. Pero él… tenía una chaqueta de cuero que había comprado a los veinte años, ella lo había visto. Veinte años. Y era una cifra enorme para casi cualquier cosa, sobre todo para la ropa. Y junto a su tío Ron, seguían apoyando a los Chudley. Lo cual era lo más extraño de sus padres que Cissy conocía. Porque todos sabían que los Chudley Cannons eran auténticos perdedores. Y antes se inundaba todo Londres que ellos ganaran más de un miserable partido de Quidditch.

Pero fuera de esas particularidades, que no disminuía el amor de Cissy hacia ellos, era como actuaban ellos dos juntos. Se secreteaban bastante, flirteaban un montón –algo que había aprendido viendo televisión y leyendo libros. Algo que hacían las parejas. Parejas _jóvenes_– y también se besaban con mucha frecuencia. Cissy era una señorita, lo bastante bien educada para no meterse en la habitación de nadie sin golpear primero, pero sospechaba que ellos harían más que conversar en su habitación. Y _eww_.

También estaba lo de la capa.

Era extraño, pero cada vez que su papá salía su padre Draco siempre le acomodaba la capa en la puerta. _Siempre_. Y de alguna forma, siempre conseguía ganarse frente al paragüero, aunque Cissy lo cambiara de posición –y lo había hecho, un par de veces. Para comprobar su teoría–. Es cierto que en el armario de la entrada se encontraban las capas y, aunque viajaran usando red flu, era parada obligatoria el ir por ellas. Sin embargo… una vez Cissy había dejado la capa de su padre en el estudio, y su papá Draco había ido por ella él mismo. Sin pedirle al elfo que fuera.

Era tan raro.

En esos minutos parecía que no podían ver a otra persona, lo que en realidad llamaba su atención. Se miraban a los ojos después de que su papá Draco ayudara a ponerse la capa a su papá Harry, como si se tratase de un niño de la edad de Cissy. Mientras se miraban y parecían estar cómodos respirando el aire del otro, su papá Draco ajustaba la capa como si estuviese arrugada y deslizaba sus dedos por la costura. Lo hacía en un promedio de cinco a siete veces. Luego, su papá Harry tomaba su mano derecha y lo guiaba hacia los botones, que él comenzaba a abotonar. Si era una chaqueta, como pocas veces ocurría, tiraba del cierre hacia arriba. Y cuando eso terminaba, se quedaban mirándose el uno al otro con las manos tomadas un momento más. Como si aún no pudieran creer que el otro estuviera ahí –según los libros y la televisión –. Pero era una mirada cargada de cariño, un cariño diferente como cuando la miraban a ella o a cualquier otro familiar.

–**Ahora eres un mago decente** –decía su papá Draco siempre. Siempre. Luego se daban un beso que siempre lograban hacerla sentir incómoda y el día de ambos comenzaba. Era tan raro… ¿Porqué _siempre_ decía lo mismo? ¿Tendría un significado diferente que sólo ellos dos entendían? ¿Por qué nunca había podido preguntarlo? ¿Porqué cuando estaban en otras casas sólo se besaban y ya?

Era tan raro…

–**Pues… se quieren muchísimo. Es _tan_ horrible cuando mis papás se besan** –declaró Ed, una de las pocas veces que habían hablado del tema. Cissy tuvo que mirarlo como si alguno de esos golpes, intentando usar la escalera como colina de trineo, le hubiese atrofiado el cerebro. Era _obvio_ que se querían, esa no era la cuestión. Cissy estaba segura de que su hermano James no tenía el mismo comportamiento y así se lo hizo ver.

–**James no hace lo mismo. No le pone la capa a Teddy y se besan** –

–**No, no hacen eso **–le había asegurado él, entonces. Cissy, sabiendo que rodar los ojos no era una actitud propia de una señorita bien criada tuvo que hacerlo. Tuvo que. –**Pero a veces se encierran en su habitación y no puedo entrar. Sobre todo en las mañanas**–

–**Harán cosas de adultos** –dijo ella. El niño frunció el entrecejo.

–**¿Cosas de adultos? **–Cissy se encogió de hombros. Cosas. Cosas de adultos que ella aún no tenía idea de que se trataban, pero que no tenían importancia en ese momento. Lo importante era saber el porqué le colocaba la capa cada mañana, porqué deslizaba sus dedos a través de las costuras, porqué se la abotonaba y se sostenían las manos durante un momento y porqué finalmente se besaban. Y porqué, por amor a Merlin, cambiaban de posición _sólo cuando ella cambiaba el paragüero_.

Raro.

–**¿No les has preguntado? Qué raro que te hayas quedado con la duda**–

–**Por supuesto que lo he hecho. ¿Estás seguro de que las caídas en trineo no te han dejado tonto? **–Ed hizo un mohín que le obligó a sonreír. Porque su _sobrino_ era adorable cuando se molestaba con ella. O cuando ella usaba palabras raras que él no podía entender. Cissy estudiaba vocabulario sólo para molestarlo, aunque era un secreto que nadie más sabía –**Su respuesta no fue satisfactoria**–

–**¿Satisfactoria? ¿No te gustó lo que te dijo? **–Intervino él, confundido. Cissy sonrió. Y luego acarició su cabeza, pensando distraídamente si debía ocultar el paragüero. Si habría un cambio digno de anotar. –**Cissy…**–

–**¿Si? **–

–**¿Por qué cada vez que averiguo el significado de alguna palabra rara, me acaricias la cabeza como si fuera un crup? **–

Ups.


	28. Paseo

_:DDDDD  
_

**¡28 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Paseo.**

**.**

**.**

...

Ed tuvo que reconocer por primera vez que sabía tan poco de relaciones como de chicas. Lo cual era extraño, considerando que la mayor parte de su vida la había pasado rodeado de chicas. Pero Cissy y Jenny siempre se la habían puesto bastante fácil y no les importaba que tuviera la sensibilidad de una piedra. O era lo que más o menos Jenny tendía a comentar. Y según su abuelo Draco, era hereditario, por lo que no había muchas esperanzas de que eso cambiara.

–**Entonces… ¿Qué dirás cuando la veas?** –preguntó Jenny, más absorta en el artículo que Lysander Scamander había publicado que en verlo realmente. Ed soltó un suspiro, rascándose la nuca. Eso de tener una novia era _tan _difícil…

–**Que se ve hermosa. Luego, quizá deba señalar lo impresionante que me pareció el estudio de Lysander sobre demi…**–

–**_Nada_ de criaturas mágicas** –le interrumpió Jenny. Y se dio el trabajo de bajar el profeta para fulminarle con la mirada. Brisa le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda, antes de seguir devorando lo que parecía un sándwich de crema de maní con jalea y calabaza. Emerick soltó una risotada al escucharla.

–**Tío, deberías hacerle caso. No creo que ella pueda seguirte la conversación si te vas en ese plan **–¿En ese plan de qué? ¿No era esa una conversación normal? Edward ni siquiera había esperado que ella le correspondiera cuando decidió declararse, dos años después de esa declaración nefasta en cuarto año. Pero habría sido muy poco Gryffindor el echarse para atrás y había estado dispuesto a jugárselo el todo por el todo. Además de que Jenny le había dado el valor que necesitaba cuando la vio yéndose a la torre de astronomía junto a Gamp.

–**¿Y de que le hablo? ¿De deberes? **–preguntó con curiosidad. No tenía tantos temas en común además de las asignaturas que llevaban los dos. Ed nunca fue bueno para los chismes y sólo se enteraba de las últimas de corazón de bruja porque Jenny se lo informaba. De quidditch, podría ser, pero nunca le había visto interesada en hablar del tema.

–**¿De ti mismo? ¿De lo que te hace sentir? **–probó su amiga, titubeando. Ed hizo una mueca. ¿Tenía cara de poeta o algo parecido? –**Bien, no. Tampoco le hables de tatuajes, que quedarás como un raro**–

–**Oye, a las chicas les encanta** –bufó el hombre, alejando el sándwich de la boca para responderle. Jenny le miró con algo que parecía compasión. El chico hizo un mohín que se le antojó gracioso. Aunque Emerick si era popular, a diferencia de él. O al menos había tenido una novia por año, lo que le hacía superior a todos ellos por mucho.

–**Si, claro. Pero Ed, no lo hagas. Sólo deberías ser tú mismo**–

–**Pero no puedo hablar de criaturas mágicas** –bufó él. Jenny negó con la cabeza. Entonces, definitivamente no entendía de qué hablar. ¿Qué demonios significaba ser tu mismo si no podías hablar de las cosas que te gustaban?

–**No es que no puedas, es sólo que…** –

–**Quedaría como el loco de las criaturas mágicas** –le interrumpió, soltando un suspiro. Las mejillas de Jenny se colorearon, lo que le dieron la confirmación. Hacía años que nadie que no fuera Slytherin le llamaba de esa forma. A veces, cuando ganaban un partido de Quidditch le decían así, pero no era con un tono cizañero. Era todo lo contrario. Jenny no dijo nada más, por lo que Ed se concentró en su desayuno. Como habían quedado alrededor de las once, tuvo un rato más para averiguar exactamente lo que significaba _ser tu mismo sin hablar de cosas que te gustaban_. Cosa que, por supuesto, no entendió.

–**Te ves hermosa **–dijo el chico, casi automáticamente. Violette se había hecho una coleta, despejándose el rostro como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Pero parecía tan tirante que Ed temió por un momento que terminara sin cabello. Cosa que, por supuesto, no mencionó. Tenía la sensibilidad de una piedra, pero le había quedado bastante claro el '_no digas cosas que harían que yo te golpeara_' de Jenny. Aunque debía reconocer que no mentía, ella se veía hermosa. No. Ella _siempre_ era hermosa. Tanto que tenía miedo hasta de tocarla. Sin embargo, estiró la mano y Violette la tomó suavemente.

Hasta ese momento él no se había percatado de que ella traía una canasta consigo. Le condujo dentro del castillo, caminando directamente hacia el lago negro, algo que llamó su atención. No recordaba la última vez que había ido con ella a aquel lugar sin que hubiese una tarea de por medio. Violette le sonrió al ver su expresión curiosa.

–**Pensé que… fue la primera vez que hablamos. Al pie del lago** –admitió ella. Ed ni siquiera recordaba aquel evento, pero asintió al escucharla. ¿Si decía que no lo recordaba, ella se enojaría, cierto? A Jenny le molestaban a veces esas cosas. El que él no recordara cuando se habían conocido o la primera vez que ella le invitó a su habitación. Cosas que, en realidad, le traían sin cuidado. Porque no era tan importante como las misiones importantes que habían tenido juntos. O el recordar a lo que Jenny era alérgica. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la mano tibia de ella –las manos de Violette siempre eran cálidas– presionar contra su brazo. –**¿No es romántico dar un paseo por este lugar? **–

¿Romántico? ¿Lo era? Ed tuvo que admitir a si mismo que en realidad, no le traía ninguna sensación agradable. Tampoco desagradable. Pero ella le miró como si quisiera que él respondiera a sus palabras, por lo que tuvo que pensar en una respuesta que no lo hiciera quedar como un insensible –que al parecer si era–

–**Pues… es lindo, sí. Lindo que lo recuerdes** –dijo él. Ella le volvió a sonreír y, sólo eso hizo que su estupidez valiera un poco la pena. Ed quiso comentar aquel libro que habían descubierto en la sección prohibida donde hablaba de los calamares gigantes, pero se golpeó a si mismo al recordar que eso se salía de su regla. Nada de animales mágicos. Nada de nada.

Pero caray, que complicado era.

Sin embargo, dejó de ser necesario cuando el clima les llamaba a echarse a dormitar en el pasto, cosa que si comentó. Y le hizo reír un poco. También habló un poco de los árboles, de los deberes, de su casa. Mientras Violette esperaba y él tendía la manta, la chica le contó sobre su departamento y ambos rieron al recordar la extraña relación entre sus padres. Ella había traído sándwiches y ambos habían tomado sus manos cuando por casualidad, chocaron intentando abrir la canasta.

Ed la besó por tercera vez. Y los labios cálidos de ella le hicieron flotar otra vez.

Extrañamente, tuvo una sensación de culpa mucho después. Pero simplemente lo descartó.


	29. Herido

_:DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
_

**¡29 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Herido.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**La maldita lluvia no se detiene** –dijo ella, por segunda vez. Edward, armándose de paciencia y desde la otra ventana para no cometer errores y ahorcarla, simplemente suspiró. Sabía perfectamente bien que Jenny merecía un momento para perder la calma y ser ella misma. Pero de los dos días que llevaban ahí había repetido la misma frase al menos cuatro veces por día.

–**Iré a conseguir comida** –replicó él. Jenny se volteó violentamente y le miró como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Literalmente.

–**Por supuesto que no irás. Es peligroso** –rugió. ¿Peligroso? ¿Más que estar atorados en una vieja cabaña con una noria afuera para conseguir agua? Una noria, por Merlín. Al menos tenían un baño, y no era el mejor baño del mundo. Jenny había perdido la mitad del día anterior en ponerlo en condiciones.

–**_Necesitamos_ comida. Y Necesito saber que clase de vegetación hay en esta maldita isla, Jenny** –inquirió él. Era absurdo quedarse esperando a morirse de hambre o que su brazo se inflamara más. Ni siquiera se lo había mostrado a Jenny para no asustarla, pero estaba inflamado. Y dolía como los mil demonios cuando lo movía. Ella le miró con algo que parecía ser culpa. Y que le obligó a contar hasta diez internamente. Era absurdo sentir culpa, si ambos habían decidido salir de aquel secuestro al costo que fuera. El hecho de que hubiesen terminado encerrados en aquel lugar en medio de un intercambio de hechizos entre el cuerpo de aurores y _ellos_, no era culpa de nadie. De ellos, por no correr fuera de aquella cueva por sus vidas como debieron haberlo hecho –**Jenny…**–

–**Ya lo sé. No soy una idiota, Ed** –dijo ella. Ed negó con la cabeza. No pensaba que lo fuera. Sólo estaba asustada, como él había estado asustado en Egipto, hace dos años. Ed se aventuró hacia la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Ayer, a pesar de que le dolía el brazo y había intentado duramente el aguantar el dolor, había intentado ver si Fenrir aparecía cerca de donde ellos estaban. Y no había pasado. Sólo en la noche lo había escuchado aullar, casi toda la noche. Y no eran idiota como para salir del único lugar donde él no podía entrar. O no le interesaba entrar, como sea que fuere. Edward no alcanzó ni a dar dos pasos afuera antes de sentir los pasos de Jenny alrededor de la casa y un jalón en el brazo malo que le hizo chillar. Pero logró detenerlo **–¡Perdona, perdona! Tu brazo…**–

–**N-no tiene importancia** –respondió él. Ella negó con la cabeza, sacando las manos del brazo y tironeando su mano, como si así le hiciera menos daño. Ed hizo una mueca. Desafortunadamente Jenny pudo ver eso.

–**Maldita sea, tienes que entrar y _debo ver eso_** –

–**No seas tonta, estoy bien. _Debemos_ encontrar comida **–inquirió él. Pero Jenny le soltó la mano para tironearle del otro y prácticamente obligarle a entrar. Maldita sea. –**Jenny, _no_ **–ordenó él, casi como si se tratara de su padre, soltándose de su agarre con un poco de violencia. La chica le soltó, por lo menos, pero no le hizo sentir mejor. Cuando bajó la mirada y se topó con su mirada desolada se sintió como una cucaracha.

–**N-no puedo…** –tartamudeó ella. Lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos y le hicieron saltar del susto. Jenny intentó violentamente el quitárselas, pero parecía no poder dejar de llorar –**Ya se fue él… _eso_…no puedo tampoco perderte a ti **–lo último había tenido prácticamente que adivinarlo, debido a la mezcla de balbuceos. Pero no lo hizo sentir mejor. La parte racional de si mismo le decía que debían conseguir comida, a pesar de que sería un canalla por dejarla sola llorando. Pero era un maldito Gryffindor también. Y aquel hipogrifo les había protegido con todo lo que tenía para que aquellos magos y Fenrir no los mataran. No _podían_ morirse de hambre, joder. Simplemente no podían.

Edward la abrazó, prácticamente por instinto.

Jenny se aferró a él y lloró durante minutos enteros, intentando no tocar su brazo malo. Ed le apretó con su brazo bueno y le dejó manchar su chaleco con lágrimas y probablemente mocos. Porque tampoco podía perderla a ella. Tampoco podía. Y por eso, tenían que sobrevivir.

–**Iré por comida** –anunció después de un rato. Jenny negó con la cabeza, aún con la cara apoyada en su pecho. –**Jenny** –replicó, con un tono de voz firme. Dejó ambas manos en sus hombros y empujó para alejarla de él –**Iré por comida y luego podrás ocuparte de mi brazo y hacer lo que se te antoje. Pero no voy a dejarte morir acá **–

–**No** –suplicó ella. Él negó con la cabeza, y cruzó el umbral de la puerta con paso rápido. Decidido a no volver hasta el anochecer, si era necesario. Alrededor de la cabaña, había un diámetro de cinco metros de pasto antes de que la arboleda volviera a comenzar. No estaban en medio de la isla pero tampoco en una orilla. Ed ni siquiera sabía donde estaría Fenrir pero si aquello pasara, debía estar listo para correr por su vida.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a internarse en el bosque antes de que Jenny le alcanzara.

–**No vas a ir solo** –replicó ella, con los nudillos blancos y la mirada decidida. Edward la miró un momento, pensando en algo que le hiciera desistir de la idea. Pero como ella no parecía querer escuchar réplica, se limitó a asentir y a avanzar, con la varita al frente.

No encontraron muerte adelante. Pero días después, si lo harían.


	30. Capturar

_:DDDDD  
_

**¡30 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Ed!**

.

...

* * *

**Capturar.**

**.**

**.**

...

–**Oh vamos, no es tan malo** –anunció la ex Ravenclaw. Edward hizo un mohín, desde la cama de la enfermería. Tenia el brazo derecho, la pierna izquierda y el torso vendado. Y no podría sacarse la venda hasta dentro de una semana. Le preocupaba bastante poco las cicatrices, pero la enfermera y sus padres habían insistido que no se moviera. Y que no saliera de la enfermería –**No tienes que ir a clases y puedes leer sobre criaturas mágicas todo el día. ¿No es eso lo que te gusta hacer?** –

–**A veces pican los vendajes** –gruñó él. Y era incómodo, porque no podía rascarse. A pesar de que cuando dormía aquello no sucedía, en cuanto abría un ojo y la enfermera Longbottom le suministraba esa poción roja que sabía a cereza, picaba alrededor de una hora. Una hora infernal, si le preguntaban a él. Cissy se sentó a un lado de la cama y le pegó suavemente con un libro en la cabeza.

–**Tú quisiste que esa _cosa_ te mordiera** –le respondió ella.

–**La cosa se llama _Fenrir_, Cissy** –replicó él. Su _tía_ hizo un gesto de sin importancia. Ed volvió a hacer un mohín, sin creer que alguien tan curiosa como Cissy no quisiera saber más. O quizás… _ella ya sabía_. No creía que Jenny le hubiese ocultado información si ella hubiese querido preguntar. Pero, _espera_, no podía preguntarle. Porque ella ni siquiera había venido a verle desde que había salido en alta –**Y tuve suerte de que no quisiera morderme de verdad**–

–**¡Encima de todo tengo que darle las gracias! **–se quejó ella. Ed estiró el brazo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, a modo de consuelo. No había nada que hacer al respecto, él ya lo había mordido. El _animal_. –**Encima de todo, esa cosa sigue suelta… **–

**–¿Está suelto aún? Pensé que…** –

–**Pensaste mal. Pero tú no irás por él, debes recuperarte** –replicó ella, mucho más severa de lo usual. ¿Suelto? ¿Cómo había pasado? Pero Cissy ni siquiera hizo caso de su mirada de ultra curiosidad y en cambio, volvió a pegarle en la cabeza con el libro que traía. Ed gimió. No era tan idiota como para aventurarse con gasas por todos lados. Había sido mordido tan fuerte que durante días había pensado que su brazo había pasado a la historia. Pero la medicina mágica era tan buena, que sólo sería una cicatriz. Podía con eso. Incluso si se veía terrible, podría decirle a Emmerick y tatuarse el brazo completo.

–**Ya lo sé** –dijo él. Cissy le miró inquisitivamente un momento, como si no le creyera, para asentir al final.

–**Buen chico** –ella alzó el brazo y le acarició la cabeza, como siempre que decía algo que la satisfacía. Ed hizo una mueca, pero asintió. Cissy le entregó lo que parecía un libro de autor chino, sobre plantas y alimentación de crups. Cosa que llamó poderosamente su atención durante los primeros minutos. ¿Los crup podían alimentarse de plantas? ¿En serio? Pero la mano de Cissy le retuvo antes de pasar de la introducción –**Me encontré con Jenny, camino hacia acá** –

–**¿Te dijo algo? **–preguntó él, resignándose a cerrar el libro y prestar atención. Cissy se encogió de hombros.

–**Si y no. No quiso venir acá. Su pierna está bien, sin embargo** –Ed suspiró. Al menos eso era bueno. Recordaba que la enfermera le había dicho que si se inflamaba o dolía, debía volver. Pero si lo había hecho, Ed no la había visto. Sin embargo, Cissy no se veía enfadada con ella por eso, una reacción que llamó su atención. En otras circunstancias, ella ya habría dicho algo. O al menos se lo habría recriminado a ella y Jenny se habría quejado al respecto. Pero su _tía_ se veía tranquila. Como si la entendiera –**Preguntó por ti** –

–**Curioso, porque no ha mostrado su cara por acá** –Cissy le sonrió un poco al verlo un poco enfurruñado.

–**Necesita tiempo. Y tú también** –¿Tiempo para qué? Necesitaban conversar. Aquella semana lejos de los demás, donde pensaban que iban a morir a cada momento sólo habían tenido al otro. Y ella le había dicho que lo amaba cuando pensaba que Ed había muerto –o más bien, había sido despedazado. Y lo había sido, pero un poco–. Y se habían besado y tocado un par de veces también. ¿Y ahora lo estaba evitando? ¿Qué demonios? Cissy lo devolvió a la realidad, acariciando su cabeza. –**Las cosas van a salir bien, Eddy. Pero _realmente_ necesitan recuperarse de la experiencia, a solas**–

–**Es horrible que estés estudiando para ser psiquiatra **–replicó él, enfurruñado. Cissy le acarició la cabeza otra vez, sonriéndole con indulgencia.

–**Bueno. ¿Quieres que te hable sobre lo que escuché de papá sobre la captura de esa _cosa_ o vas a seguir lamentándote sobre Jenny?** –Ed hizo un mohín. Pero asintió. Ella volvió a acariciarle la cabeza, pero comenzó a hablar.

Y no paró hasta que terminó.


	31. Madurez

_:DDDDD YEY  
_

**¡31 de octubre, desde el punto de vista de Teddy!**

.

...

* * *

**Madurez.**

**.**

**.**

...

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Teddy _jamás_ esperaba tener esa conversación. Principalmente porque, al ser parte de su pasado, simplemente ya no era importante. _Nada_ importante. Había un acuerdo tácito entre James y Teddy el mencionar el tema cuando Ed creciera y alguien lo mencionara, sin embargo, su familia ni siquiera lo comentaba. O si lo hacían, ciertamente tenían el tacto para hacerlo donde él o su familia pudiera escuchar.

Ed le había enviado una carta para que se encontraran en Hogsmeade, _sólo los dos_. Con una nota de que no se lo mencionara a James, algo que llamó su atención lo suficiente como para volverlo paranoico. Terriblemente paranoico. Pero no mencionó nada y lo esperó en la estación de Hogsmeade, como su chico había querido, a la hora acordada.

Y Edward… había estado callado. Sospechosamente callado. Y había llegado sin compañía, algo sorprendente para un chico que sólo parecía separarse de Jenny cuando no le quedaba de otra.

Lo había saludado como siempre y había respondido sus preguntas sobre el colegio, pero había sido tratado con una cordialidad que le recordaba a James cuando había algo que quería soltar, pero no sabía cómo.

–**Entonces… **–decidió iniciar él, harto de la espera. Desafortunadamente, aquel mutismo parecía ser herencia suya. James era mucho más simple y le costaba mucho mantener algo dentro de su sistema. Teddy lo sabía bien. Si había algo que le molestaba, simplemente lo soltaba – **¿…sobre qué querías hablar conmigo? **–

Su hijo pareció dudar un momento. Apretó las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa un segundo antes de mirarle fijamente. A él no se le escapó aquel gesto.

–**Adalind Wright, ella…** –su hijo titubeó un momento. Momento en el que el elfo doméstico llegó con su comida al privado en las tres escobas que Teddy había reservado –**Llegó de pascua con un álbum que encontró en el desván de su casa** –El metamorfómago sintió como una corriente eléctrica sacudía su cuerpo. Ed lo sabía. Lo había visto. No necesitaba ser un idiota para saber que aquel álbum, seguramente… –**aparecías tú y la prima Victoire. Ustedes…** –Era de su matrimonio, Teddy estaba seguro. ¿Qué tan descuidada podía ser una mujer para guardar un álbum de fotos que exponía su pasado en un desván? ¿Cómo si fuera cualquier cosa? Victoire decididamente había perdido la cabeza. También le hizo pensar, que probablemente para ella aquel asunto no significaba nada. Y aunque para él también era pasado, si estaba la cuestión de que a James si le importaba. Y a Ed, al parecer.

–**¿Qué quieres saber, concretamente? **–le interrumpió, sonriéndole a su hijo como si se tratara de un caso y tuviera que lidiar con un desconocido. Tratando de mantener las emociones a raya. Su parte cuerda le recordó que, en realidad, no tenía sentido pensar que su hijo lo rechazaría por haberse casado con otra persona primero. No había hecho nada de malo. James había cumplido los catorce cuando él y Victoire se habían casado y entre ellos no había habido nada más que una relación fuertemente fraternal.

–**Tú… ¿Todavía la quieres, papá? **–Teddy le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Negó automáticamente con la cabeza, como si hubiese sido James el que hubiese preguntado. No. James se lo habría dicho con mucho más rencor, no con simple curiosidad. Y la respuesta habría sido prácticamente la misma.

–**No, Merlín bendito, no. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Ed** –Hizo una mueca. Ni siquiera recordaba los pormenores de ese matrimonio fallido, más que la última parte. Sobre todo cuando se encontraba con Victoire quien parecía estar en un constante estado de embarazo, decidida a tener a su primer varón. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente se habría detenido a la tercera hija. Aunque eso, afortunadamente, no era su problema. Con Kate había sido más que suficiente para ambos. Él no necesitaba un 'heredero' y a James poco le importaba el asunto.

–**Entonces…**–

–**Comenzamos a salir cuando yo tenía dieciséis años. Nos casamos a mis veinte** –le interrumpió él. ¿Porqué había comenzado a salir con ella? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a gustarle? Ni siquiera se acordaba. Más o menos le sonaba de que le había gustado lo perfectamente controladora que era Victoire para todo. Metódica y muy sofisticada. En ese entonces, supuso que le parecía perfecta para él –**No te voy a contar sobre mi primer matrimonio, no tiene sentido que lo haga **–admitió. Tampoco tenía mucho que contar. Los días con ella habían sido prácticamente iguales. Metódicos, superficiales, estresantes. Tratando de cumplir expectativas imaginarias eternamente –**Nos separamos un poco antes de que nacieras. Y un tiempo después, James y yo comenzamos una relación** –

–**Ustedes no están casados** –inquirió el niño. Teddy se encogió de hombros.

–**¿Te imaginas a James planeado una boda? **–preguntó en cambio. Ed se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza y comenzando a comer. Teddy sonrió un poco. Scorpius y Albus se habían casado un poco después de que Ed había cumplido los cuatro. Matrimonio altamente supervisado por Draco, por supuesto. Pero James nunca había dado indicios de querer un compromiso como ese y a Teddy le daba francamente igual. James estaba tomado por él hasta que se muriera y punto.

–**El abuelo Draco estaría feliz** –

–**Al abuelo Draco le daría algo si a James no le interesaran los pormenores de la fiesta** –Y no le interesarían. Teddy ni siquiera se acordaba de los preparativos de su propia boda. Había sido estresante, sí. Y Victoire había perdido la paciencia varias veces. No estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por algo como eso. Menos a los cuarenta y cinco. –**¿Quieres que nos casemos? **–Ed negó con la cabeza.

–**Pensé que…** –él titubeó otra vez. Teddy le sonrió, tratando de darle ánimo –**…pensé que no querías lo suficiente a papá para casarte con él **–

Oh.

Eso era malo. Muy malo. Peor de todo lo que había pensado. No había nada peor para un niño que pensar que sus papás no se amaban y aun así seguían juntos. Como si fuera obligado.

Pero no era eso, por supuesto que no. James era su vida entera, había sido parte de él desde que había nacido. Teddy ni siquiera podría explicarle la necesidad que sentía de poseerle, de lograr que nunca se apartara de él.

–**He… he amado a tu papá desde que lo escuché en el pasillo de pediatría llorar como si le hubiesen golpeado, Edward** –admitió el hombre. Ni siquiera había estado de acuerdo con el embarazo de Ginny, temeroso de que Harry dejara de quererle. Su hijo le miró con curiosidad, frunciendo el entrecejo como si no le entendiera. Sabía que su _suegro_ también era su padrino y que prácticamente se había criado entre los Potter y su abuela Andrómeda. Pero muy probablemente, no lo lograba entender. Y eso estaba bien para un niño de su edad. –**No existe casi ninguna persona a la que ame tanto como amo a James, Ed** –

–**¿Casi?** –

–**Bueno… no puedo dejar de lado a mis hijos tampoco** –se encogió de hombros. Ed asintió, ladeando la cabeza como si no lo entendiera del todo. Pero le sonrió al final. Una sonrisa incómoda como de niño de quince años que le hizo reír internamente.

–**Es tan _asqueroso_ cuando los adultos hablan de amor** –bufó Ed, arrugando la nariz. Teddy dejó salir una carcajada franca y completamente espontánea.

–**Ya quiero verte tener tus propios hijos, Ed. Ya quiero verte** –

La expresión de asco del chico fue suficiente como para hacerlo reír.


	32. Palabras Finales

**Palabras Finales.**

**.**

**.**

...

Me costó tanto terminar este fanfiction, que tomó todo de mi durante aproximadamente dos meses. Debe ser el primer longfic que termino de verdad, que al menos le pongo un punto final, por lo que merece su espacio de reflexión.

La verdad es que cuando comencé el Inktober no sabía si me la podría. O al menos, como siempre, simplemente pensé en hacer capítulos cortos y ver que salía en el proceso. Mi objetivo siempre fue mejorar como escritora y al menos, me hizo darme cuenta de que era lo que me faltaba y que es lo que yo quiero mejorar. Jamás, ni en mis locos sueños habría esperado que saliera todo lo que salió, ni que me sorprendería bastante el poder escribir sobre todo lo que escribí.

Bueno, Edward Potter fue una sorpresa. Una grata sorpresa. Cuando comencé Melodrama y cuando pensé en cómo terminaría no tenía muy claro cual sería el futuro de Ed, ni de lo que haría de si mismo. Y sin darme cuenta, le fui construyendo todo un mundo en mi cabeza de lo que salió un poco en aquellos relatos. Sé que es un poco complejo, al ser una cuarta generación y un personaje completamente fuera del canon, pero me gustó un montón el saber que al menos aún podía crear cosas nuevas, más mías que el mismo autor. También fue lindo saber que el hecho de que sea como es, es la obra de dos hombres que hasta el momento ni siquiera saben si podrán hacer un futuro juntos. O que Harry y Draco lograran el sueño de tener una familia grande y numerosa, que no dejarán de darle problemas hasta el último día.

No sé si alguna vez me anime a escribir más de Edward, o si lo publicaré, pero terminó siendo uno de mis originales favoritos. Pero si lo hago, de verdad me gustaría relatar las aventuras de este tonto chiquillo, con su inseparable Jenny y sus muchos primos.

Para terminar, quiero agradecer a la gente que leyó y siguió este fanfic, que a pesar de tener muchas parejas y personajes originales, no lo dejaron de lado.

Un millón de gracias.


End file.
